Alive
by broke lukas
Summary: Nyawa takkan melayang hanya karena cintamu ditolak, sesuatu yang telah terjadi takkan bisa diubah, namun hal itu pasti berlalu. inilah hidup Naruto yang sekarang. seperti inilah ia mencari jati dirinya. bad summary. warn : SasuFemNaru. By : B Broke
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Kek, jangan minum terus. Nanti radang lambung kakek kumat." Tegurku saat melihat pria lansia tengah tiduran di atas sofa ruang tengah dengan sebotol sake di tangan. Seperti dugaanku diawal, ia tak menjawab tapi hanya bergumam. Aku mendecih, bagaimana bisa menjawab kalau mendengar saja tidak. Orang mabuk memang menyusahkan._

 _"_ _Terserah kakek saja kalau begitu. Aku berangkat, hati- hati di rumah." Ujarku, setelah itu berjalan keluar rumah. Suasana masih terlihat lenggang saat aku berjalan menyisiri jalan setapak menuju jalan raya. Rumahku dekat dengan pematang sawah, sebelumnya ada kebun- kebun luas milik tetangga, jadi harus menyusuri jalan setapak yang berkelok dan berkubang untuk mencapainya._

 _Aku tinggal dengan kakekku sejak umurku tujuh tahun, saat itu baru kelas tiga SD. Bukan tanpa alasan aku tinggal dengan kakekku di desa. Ayah serta ibuku bercerai, masing- masing mereka terlihat enggan membawaku. Ku akui, dulu aku cukup menyusahkan dan manja. Tapi begitu kakek membawaku, aku punya tekad baru untuk tidak menyusahkannya. Bagaimanapun kakekku sudah terlalu tua untuk merawat cucu manja sepertiku._

 _"_ _Yo! Naruto! Kau mau kubonceng?" sapa salah seorang teman sekolahku, Lee. Mendapat tawaran itu, aku dengan senyum mengembang segera menghampirinya yang sedang membawa sepeda kayuh. "Slamat pagi, Lee. Kau terlihat semangat seperti biasanya."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Kita harus punya semangat masa muda." Serunya di sertai kepalan tangan ke atas. Rock lee, teman sepermainanku juga. Di desa, aku punya cukup banyak teman tetapi mayoritas laki- laki. Kebayakan anak perempuan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu membantu ibu mereka masing- masing._

 _"_ _Nah, naiklah." Ucap Lee seraya menunjuk sedel belakang. Aku nyengir kemudian segera naik. Dan perjalanan kamipun berlanjut menuju gubuk sekolah. "Jadi Naruto. Setelah penerimaan raport hasil kenaikan kelas minggu besok, apa kau dan Kakekmu benar akan kembali ke Konoha?" Tanyanya, yang langsung membuatku termenung._

 _Konoha, kota kecil yang dulu tempatku dan keluargaku yang kurang harmonis tinggal. Tidak ada satupun kenangan baik di sana. Ya, seperti manusia pada umumnya, aku juga punya masa lalu yang suram. Dan sebentar lagi aku harus kembali menghadapi kenangan masa laluku, meninggalkan teman- teman desaku yang sangat kucintai, bahkan juga Lee._

 _"_ _Ya, sepertinya begitu. Kakekku ingin melanjutkan profesinya sebagai pengarang novel. Maaf, karena sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa lulus SMA sama- sama, Lee."_

 _"_ _Hei, jangan begitu. Walaupun kita tidak lagi sama- sama kau tetap sahabatku, Naruto. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Jadi jangan patah semangat, Oke?!"_

 _Aku tersenyum. Yah, lee memang Sahabat yang baik. Semoga, di sanapun aku bisa mempunyai teman sepertinya._

 _Langit pagi ini begitu cerah, di mana suara burung- burung yang hinggap di dahan pepohonan pinggir jalan saling bersahutan. Aroma angin pagi, asap kayu bakar yang mengepul, suara berisik orang- orang yang saling menyapa. Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah melupakan tempat indah ini._

_Uzumaky Naruto (16 tahun)

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chara : Naruto, Sasuke and Other_**

 ** _Genre : Friendship and Romance_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Warning : Typo dan segala kekurangannya._**

 ** _Alive by ; B "BROKE"_**

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Konoha Senior High School, sekolah besar yang cukup tervavorit. Tempat di mana mayoritas siswanya adalah anak- anak konglomerat. Salah satunya Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari pembisnis terkenal bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Tahun ini ia sedang duduk di bangku kelas dua, bersama sahabatnya Hyuuga Neji, keduanya cukup terkenal di kalangan siswi sebagai duo cover boy. Mempunyai lumayan banyak pengagum dan cukup memiliki otak yang encer.

"Sas, kau sedang nganggurkan? Bisa tolong kumpulkan tugas ini ke kantor?" Neji mendekati sahabat emonya itu dengan setumpuk buku di kedua tangannya. Sasuke melirik sejenak, setelah itu mendengus kesal. "Kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada datar.

Neji meringis begitu menangkap nada tak suka dalam suara sahabatnya, "Ayolah, kaukan wakil ketua. Apa susahnya sih mengantar buku ke kantor? Punya dua kaki kenapa tidak digunakan untuk beramal." Balas Neji sedikit gemas. Merasa percuma jika berdebat, Sasuke dengan sebal mengambil setumpuk buku dari tangan Neji dan melenggang keluar kelas tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Berjalan pelan di koridor sepi sambil menggerutu. Sasuke berdecak pelan, saat melihat tali sepatunya terlepas. Ia berjongkok dan meletakkan tumpukan buku di sampingnya, tak menggubris bahwa ia tengah berjongkok di dekat persimpangan.

Di waktu yang sama, seorang siswa berambut blonde berlari dari arah berlawanan. Ini hari pertamanya masuk, karena kakeknya baru mendaftarkannya kemarin. Karena terlalu tergesa- gesa, ia tidak melihat begitu berbelok di persimpangan koridor di sana ada Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok, dan terjadilah tabrakan itu. Ke duanya jatuh terjerembab, tumpukan buku berserakan, dan Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya sempat terhantam lutut siswa blonde yang saat ini merintih karena wajahnya menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak punya mata, berengsek?!" Maki Sasuke setelah sebelumnya berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan. ia memandang tajam siswa berambut blonde yang juga berusaha bangkit.

"Ugh.. hidungku.. sakit sekali.." Ringis siswa itu pelan, sukses menyulut emosi Sasuke yang merasa terabaikan. "Hei! Kau_" Sasuke tercekat, begitu siswa blonde itu menghadap padanya. Menampakkan sepasang mata biru sejernih lautan dan sebiru langit musim panas.

Bukannya Sasuke terpesona, ia hanya tercengang saat ingatannya berkelana di delapan tahun yang lalu, pada seorang gadis blonde bertubuh gendut dan berkucir dua dengan pita merah sebagai hiasannya. "Na_"

"Oh, Sasuke?" Potong siswa itu seraya berdiri, raut wajahnya berubah sedikit antusias. Membuat Sasuke melangkah mundur. "Kau nggak berubah ya. Rambutmu masih saja model ChickenButt." Ujar siswa itu seraya tersenyum jenaka.

Sasuke memelototkan matanya, mendesis pelan karena model rambutnya diejek. "Apa katamu?"

"Bercanda kok. Tapi kulitmu masih tetap saja putih ya. Ganteng seperti biasa. Masih emosian juga sepertinya." Lanjut Siswa itu. Sasuke terdiam, mengamati siswa itu dari atas ke bawah. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat penampilan teman masa kecilnya yang berubah drastis. Bukan hanya berat badannya saja, tetapi penampilannya yang dulu selalu berusaha terlihat cantik kini berubah layaknya pemuda seusianya, dengan seragam yang sama persis dengannya. Ah, kulitnya yang dulu putih sekarangpun menjadi sedikit gelap atau tan. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang dipotong pendek dengan gaya spyke.

"Hn. Kau berubah cukup drastis, Naruto." Komentar Sasuke, dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa. Dibalas Naruto dengan senyum kecil. Gadis itupun kemudian membantu mengumpulkan buku- buku Sasuke yang berserakan dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda emo.

"Baiklah. Karena aku harus segera menemui kepala sekolah, jadi aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." Serunya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

.

.

.

"Uzumaky Naruto deshu. Yoroshiku onegaisimas." Naruto membungkukkan badannya sejenak, setelah itu menegakkannya kembali sambil tersenyum lima jari ke arah teman- temannya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang siswi yang terlihat shock menatapnya. Naruto mengenalnya, dua gadis itu juga temannya semasa kecil, ah bukan teman tapi rival. Naruto masih ingat, mereka sering mencacinya hanya karena kondisi tubuhnya yang obesitas.

"Naruto ini pindahan dari desa. Dulu pernah tinggal di konoha, jadi mungkin masih ada yang mengenalnya. Oke, baik- baiklah dengannya. Nah, Naruto, silahkan duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan."

Naruto mengangguk memberi hormat. Setelah itu berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya, sedikitnya ia melihat tatapan ketidaksukaan kedua gadis yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat masalah ini akan menghampirinya lagi. Memaksanya mengingat kenangan yang berusaha ia lupakan. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak akan jatuh. Ia akan berusaha menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang, mencari teman yang banyak dan tidak akan lagi terjebak cinta monyet. Ya, cinta monyet itu hanya akan menjatuhkannya, apalagi baginya semua pria akan menjadi berengsek saat menjalani hubungan. Tidak- tidak!, kecuali teman- teman di desanya yang masih polos- polos. Lee-nya yang polos dekil lugu tapi dia suka karena asik di ajak berteman. Yah, Naruto masih berharap untuk bisa mendapat teman baik di sini. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum saat beberapa anak menyapanya dan tertawa kecil menyambutnya.

Abaikan saja kedua gadis merah jambu dan pirang pucat yang memelototi punggungnya hingga serasa berlubang. Ah, juga tatapan tajam seorang pemuda emo di pojok sana. Uuuh, Naruto benar- benar berdebar menjalani haripertamanya di sekolah baru ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Nah, ada yang berkenan cerita ini dilanjutkan? Ini femNaru ya, jadi jangan terkecoh sama karakternya nanti.**

 **Dan buat yang udah review di Fic 'Usil' punya saya, makasih banyak.. apalagi yang sudah nge-fav sama Foll, saya seneng lho. Hehehe.**

 **Hmm, itu saja sepertinya.. terimakasih telah membaca, saya akan senang jika anda juga meninggalkan jejak di kolom 'review'. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! \\(^.^)/ Babay!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat**

 **B "Broke"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kulit putih, rambut pirang dan bermata biru. Identik bule, tapi gendut dan jelek. Hobinya dandan dan suka mengklaimku sebagai belahan jiwanya. Dialah Uzumaky Naruto, gadis bodoh yang sangat ku benci. Salah satu fans Fanatikku._

 _Ah ya, satu lagi sifat buruknya, keras kepala. Sudah bodoh keras kepala pula, bahkan sampai dibenci seluruh teman- teman di sekolah karena gayanya yang memuakkanpun ia tetap keuhkeuh mendekatiku, menembakku berkali- kali padahal aku berusaha bersabar untuk tidak membentaknya dan hanya menjauhinya karena sebal._

 _Hingga suatu hari aku benar- benar muak setengah mati melihatnya menembakku untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya dengan kepala bulat bagai balonnya yang menunduk, dan melirikku malu- malu. Aku mendengus, mengamatinya dengan seragam SD kami yang melekat ditubuh gempalnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir dua dengan pita merah. Ck, lucu sekali dia. Berniat menjadi cantik tapi malah jadi badut, kasihan._

 _"_ _Kekasih? Heh! Kau mau jadi kekasihku, dobe?" sinisku, menatapnya tajam dengan dua bola mata elangku. Dia semakin tertunduk, dan raut wajahnya benar- benar membuatku muak setengah mati._

 _"_ _Kau pikir kau siapa? Tuan putri? Dasar gadis gendut jelek. Memangnya aku mau jadi pacarmu. Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku kesal. Berkaca sana! Tidak tau malu. Walau dandan yang cantikpun percuma, nggak akan ada yang mau jadi kekasihmu, Dasar babi!" Teriakku kesal._

 _Dia terdiam, raut wajahnya terlihat shock sampai setelahnya ia menangis. Beberapa anak yang melihat menertawainya, bahkan ada yang mengejeknya juga. Tapi aku tak peduli, benar- benar tak peduli, dan hanya memandangnya tajam._

 _"_ _Lihat si babi itu, dia menangis. Hahaha jelek sekali wajahnya yang penuh ingus, menjijikkan."_

 _"_ _Wah, ditolak lagi. Dasar tidak punya malu."_

 _"_ _Makanya jangan sok imut. Tau rasa kan."_

 _"_ _Lari ke mama saja, Manja!"_

 _"_ _Hahahaha!"_

 _Sorak sorai teman- temanku. Mereka sedikit demi sedikit mengerubungi kami. Tepatnya gadis gendut yang menangis dalam diam. Kulihat Sakura dan Ino, salah dua fansku mendekatinya dengan se-ember air dan menyiramnya tepat dihadapan semua anak- anak._

 _"_ _Cuci wajahmu, gendut. Kau membuat kami semua mau muntah." Ujar Sakura yang ditanggapi seruan senang dari teman- teman. Kulirik Naruto, ia menunduk dalam, bahunya bergetar menahan sesunggukan. Aku tetap diam di tempat, menyaksikannya berjalan pelan menjauhi kami disertai lemparan cemooh teman sekelas._

 _Besoknya ia tak masuk sekolah sampai tiga hari. Dan hari berikutnya kabar bahwa dia pergi ke desa bersama kakeknya menyebar. Semua orang mengira ia merasa malu dan tidak mau bertatap muka dengan mereka sampai akhirnya melarikan diri dengan pindah sekolah. Tapi, sesuatu dalam diriku merasa tak nyaman, aku merasa bersalah. Kupikir lagi, sepertinya ucapanku sangat keterlaluan. Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padanya._

_Uchiha Sasuke (8 tahun)

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chara : Naruto, Sasuke and Other_**

 ** _Genre : Friendship and Romance_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Warning : Typo dan segala kekurangannya. femNaru._**

 ** _Alive by ; B "BROKE"_**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan semangat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap lingkungan sekolah yang masih agak sepi. Sepertinya ia datang terlalu pagi, jadi diputuskannya untuk berkeliling seraya menghafal denah sekolah.

Dimulai dari area parkir kemudian berbelok pada lorong menuju kantin. Kantinnya luas, cukup menampung ratusan murid. Aroma masakan sempat tercium oleh gadis tomboy itu, dan ia hanya memejamkan mata untuk menikmatinya dari pada mendatangi dan memesan. Kemudian perjalanannya berlanjut pada lorong- lorong koridor kelas satu, dipojoknya ada tangga menuju ke atas sedang sampingnya ada kamar mandi lama.

Ia hampir menaiki tangga, tapi sebelum kakinya benar- benar melangkah. Matanya menangkap hijaunya pepohonan, dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah, gadis blonde itu setengah berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Mengamati setiap sudutnya yang tertutup rumput tinggi yang tebal, memang ada beberapa pohon tapi tidak semunya rindang. Terbengkalai, itulah yang naruto fikirkan. Tapi ia senang, dengan begini ada tempat baginya untuk mengenang desa yang ia cintai.

Sekali lagi, ia mengedarkan pandangan. Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari sebuah dahan pohon. Lantas gadis itu memincingkan mata, mengamati lebih teliti. Kemudian tertawa kecil saat mengenal siapa gerangan yang tertidur di dahan pohon.

"Dasar tukang tidur." Gumam Naruto. Merasa sudah puas menghirup sejuknya udara dan mengamati sekitar, gadis pecinta ramen itu kemudian berlalu untuk menuju kelas.

.

.

"Narutooo! Kenapa kau baru datang! Bukankah kau janji mau mengerjakan PR sama- sama pagi ini!" Teriak seorang siswa berambut coklat heboh. Naruto menyeringai, melihat teman pertamanya, Kiba, mendekati dirinya serta menyeret tangannya menuju bangku si empunya.

"Sori, sori. Tadi aku jalan- jalan sambil menghafal tempat dulu. Tidak keren kalau aku mau ke suatu tempat dan tersesat." Balas Naruto kalem. Mata biru safirnya sempat bersirobak dengan mata kelam Sasuke, tapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali focus pada buku tugas milik Kiba.

"Sial! Aku belum dapat setengahnya. Shikamaru kemana sih?! Tasnya saja ditinggal begini." Gerutu pemuda itu sambil sesekali menendang Tas Shikamaru yang menggantung di sisi meja.

"Sudah, dasar cerewet. Kita kerjakan berdua saja, nanti yang sulit nyontek punya Shika."

"Shika? Kalian sudah seakrab itu!? WOW!"

"Berisik! Dia sendiri tidak protes kupanggil begitu. memangnya kenapa? Kau mau kupanggil Kikib agar lebih akrab."

"Berengsek! Jangan memanggilku begitu. Jelek sekali."

Di pojok kelas, Sasuke mengamati keduanya dalam diam. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dari semalam ia memang tidak bisa tenang memikirkan gadis blonde itu. Kilas balik kejadian 9 tahun lalu terus membayangi benaknya, perasaan bersalahnya yang sempat terlupakanpun kembali kepermukaan dan hampir tidak bisa terbendung. Berbagai fikiran negative membayanginya, apa gadis itu berubah begitu drastis karenanya? Bagaimana caranya meminta maaf? Oh, apa gadis itu akan memaafkannya? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang tidak bisa terjawab.

"Hhh.. sialan." Runtuknya lirih, setelah itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua sikunya yang dilipat. Ia mengantuk, tapi sulit sekali untuk tidur.

Tak berapa lama, suara gaduh akibat beberapa gadis fans-nya datang termasuk Sakura dan Ino yang mulai menjerit- jerit heboh di dekatnya, sukses membuat Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa belum masuk juga.." Keluhnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sasuke mamandang kerumunan di tengah kelas, kerumunan lelaki dan seorang Naruto di tengah- tengah mereka, membahas apapun itu yang Sasuke tidak mengerti. Gadis bernama lengkap Uzumaky Naruto itu benar- benar telah berubah, lihat bagaimana penampilannya yang berantakan, seragamnya bahkan keluar dari celana, serta kencing keduanya tidak terkancing, membuat siapa saja bisa melihat kaos oblong berwarna merah di baliknya.

Tubuhnya ramping dan lebih tinggi dari siswi- siswi di kelasnya. Sejujurnya Sasuke mengakui bahwa penampilan Naruto cukup keren. Tapi tetap saja, wajahnya bukan polesan untuk lelaki, yang artinya masih ada kesan feminimnya. Yeah, Naruto boleh berubah seperti apapun itu, tetapi tetap saja ia seorang gadis. Dan Sasuke yakin Naruto tidak berubah sedrastis yang ia kira. Karena setiap gadis itu pergi ke toilet ia akan memilih toilet wanita, bukan pria. Ah, ya jangan tanyakan bagaimana Sasuke mengetahuinya. Yang jelas Sasuke merasa lega karena fakta itu, entah mengapa.

"Wah, jadi dulu kau se-SD dengan Sasuke ya?" Seru seorang siswa, sukses menyita perhatian Sasuke. Tiba- tiba saja, telinga Sasuke lebih tajam dari biasanya saat namanya disebut.

Naruto nyengir, menampakkan gigi- giginya yang rapi dan terawat. "Ya, dulu kami sekelas. Tapi saat kelas tiga aku terpaksa pindah menemani Kakek." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oohh. Kata Ino kau dulu Fans Sasuke juga. Apa benar?"

"Sakura juga bilang kau pernah menembak Sasuke, tapi ditolak. Apa itu juga benar?"

Mendapat pertanyaan bertubi itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Sampai pertanyaan dari Kiba membuat Sasuke terfokus pada Naruto. "Kau masih suka?"

Suasana seketika menjadi agak tenang, teman- teman baru Naruto serta Sasuke sendiri menanti jawabannya. Bahkan beberapa siswi yang menjadi fans Sasuke termasuk Sakura cs terdiam karena mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku.." Jeda sejenak, Naruto terlihat canggung dengan sepasang safirnya yang melirik kesana- kemari. Mengamati berbagai ekspresi yang ditampilkan teman- teman sekelasnya. "Kupikir aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi.. hehehe." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai lima jari.

Semua teman yang mengerubinginya berseru heboh, bahkan beberapa ada yang mengacak rambut berantakannya gemas. Sepertinya Naruto dianggap Kouhai kesayangan oleh mereka. Dan jawaban itu entah mengapa begitu mengusik perasaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **OMAKE (FlashBack)**

 _Aku bersembunyi di balik pintu dapur. Saat kedua orang tuaku saling membentak satu sama lai, salingmenyalahkan. Aku tahu keluargaku tidak harmonis, aku mengerti jika mereka saling tidak suka. Dan aku juga paham, bahwa pertengkaran mereka tersulut karena adanya diriku. Ayah tidak pernah menerimaku, dia selalu terlihat membenciku, karena yang ia inginkan adalah anak lelaki. Sampai ayah mengatakan bahwa ia punya istri lagi, dan saat ini tengah mengandung anak lelakinya. Ibu marah, laur biasa marah. Dan kini ia mulai menyalahkanku karena pengkhianatan ayah._

 _Dan saat ini mereka saling bertengkar, karena memperebutkan siapa yang terbebas dariku. Saling melempar hak asuhku. Aku menangis dalam diam, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan isak tangis sambil memeluk kedua lututku dengan tangan gempalku. Aku memang anak manja, suka makan- makanan manis karena sebelum ini ibu selalu memanjakanku dengan hal mewah. Tetapi setelah mengetahui perasaan ibu yang sekarang, aku tidak kuat lagi menahan perasaanku._

 _Tak seorangpun dari mereka menerimaku, menyayangiku sebagai buah hati. Sampai hari itu tiba, sidang perceraian. Kakekku datang ke rumah, mengatakan ingin mengambil hak asuhku, dan tanpa pikir panjang ayah serta ibu mengiyakan. Hari itu pula, hari terakhirku masuk sekolah. Aku berencana mengatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sasuke, teman yang kusukai karena pernah sekali menanyakan keadaanku setelah jatuh terjerembab di kotak pasir. Tapi jawaban yang tidak terduga darinya membuat perasaanku semakin terluka, aku memang gendut tapi tidak harus disamakan dengan babi. Aku tahu aku jelek, tapi apa salah jika aku ingin tampil cantik._

 _Hari terakhir yang kupikir akan membuat perasaanku lega ternyata malah semakin membuatku terpuruk. Tiga hari berikutnya digunakan kakek untuk mengurusi kepindahanku. menghadiri sidang pengambilan hak asuhku, serta mengurus berkas- berkas yang entah apa itu, sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena kepindahanku sedang diproses._

 _Aku sedih, juga kecewa, terlebih kepada ayah dan ibu. Selama seminggu lebih di rumah kakek, aku hanya menangis di dalam kamar. Tidak bernafsu untuk menyentuh makanan sedikitpun. Kakek terus saja membujukku, mengatakan kekhawatirannya. Sampai akhirnya aku jatuh sakit, membuat tubuhku sedikit mengurus._

 _Sebulan lebih aku berusaha menata hatiku kembali, mengamati kakek yang berusaha keras mencari uang untuk makan dan menghidupiku. Terpercik dalam benakku, aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kakek seperti dulu aku selalu menyusahkan ibu dengan sikap keras kepalaku._

 _"_ _Kakek.." Panggilku dengan suara lirih. Kakek yang saat itu tengah berladang di belakang rumah mendekatiku. "Ada apa, Naru?" Tanyanya, kulihat peluh di wajahnya, mengamati bagaimana paras tuanya menyayu karena lelah._

 _"_ _Baju- bajuku kebesaran semua. Rasanya risih kalau memakainya." Keluhku. Kakek tersenyum, kemudian mengajakku memasuki rumah, menggeledah lemari di sebuah kamar dan mengeluarkan sekardus pakaian lelaki._

 _"_ _Ini baju pamanmu saat masih kecil. Kupikir ini cukup untukmu, maaf karena kakek tidak bisa memberi baju bagus seperti yang biasa naru pakai." Ujarnya dengan senyuman hangat menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tertegun, kupandangi pakaian- pakaian itu dalam diam, kemudian tersenyum bahagia dan segera memeluk kardusnya erat._

 _"_ _Apapun yang kakek berikan, aku suka kok. Terimakasih kakek." Seruku senang. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang yang tulus memberiku pakaian. Walaupun barang bekas tetapi ini masih bagus. Baju paman sewaktu masih kecil, sayang sekali paman sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi yang terpenting saat ini aku merasa bahagia, bahkan perasaan senangku tidak bisa terbendung saat serat pakaian berbahan katun itu menyentuh kulit tubuhku yang sedikit lebih kurus disbanding sebelumnya. Sangat pas, dan nyaman membuatku terlonjak senang dan berlari- lari kecil mengelilingi kamar._

 _Setelahnya kakek mengajakku keluar rumah, dengan dalih ingin membeli sesuatu di warung. Ia menggenggam tanganku, menarikku untuk melewati sebuah sungai panjang yang jernih. Di sana ada beberapa anak tengah berenang. Aku sempat terpana karena mereka terlihat begitu asik bermain._

 _"_ _Lee!" Teriak kakek tiba- tiba, membuatku menoleh padanya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Seorang anak lelaki dengan gaya rambutnya yang seperti batok kelapa mendekati kami._

 _"_ _Kakek Jiraiya. Selamat siang!" serunya penuh semangat. Rambut serta bajunya basah karena air sungai._

 _"_ _Bisakah kamu mengajak cucuku bermain."_

 _Lee tampak terdiam, kemudian matanya mengamatiku. Aku sedikit was- was saat alisnya menyernyit. Apakah ia tidak menyukaiku juga?._

 _"_ _Hai, namamu siapa? Kok aku belum pernah melihatmu? Anak baru ya?" Aku tertegun, ia tersenyum hangat seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku._

 _Kulirik Kakekku meminta pertimbangan, tapi kakek hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. "Uzumaky Naruto deshu."_

 _"_ _Haaiii, Narutooo! Salam kenaal!" Seru segerombolan anak- anak yang ternyata berdiri di belakang lee. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendiskripsikan perasaanku. Saat itu aku hanya pasrah saat tangan tangan mereka menarikku menuju sungai, dan mengajariku berenang. Tapi yang pasti, aku merasa lega. kulihat kakek tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan padaku, dan aku berfikir hidupku tak seburuk yang aku kira. Aku ingin punya teman, dan sekarang aku memilikinya. Benar- benar memilikinya._

_Uzumaky Naruto (7 Tahun)

.

 **Udah lanjut nih.. semoga nggak bingung lagi ya. Kalo bingung tunggu chap berikutnya aja hehe. Moga bisa sampai selesai.**

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki_ yahh, kita lihat saja lanjutannya nanti**

 **Aiko Vallery_ Yakin ini keren? Hahaha, makasih ya**

 **Aom- AomSuttipintu_ ini ini, udah lanjut**

 **Choikim1310_ Masih bingung ya, maaf, apa gaya penulisan saya susah dimengerti.. mohon sarannya. Tapi semoga chap ini bisa sedikit dimengerti.. hehehe**

 **TheBigBoy_ wah, terimakasih banyak kamu berusaha nyari tau, makasih juga sudah membaca. Hehe**

 **Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak atas review, Fav dan Foll-nya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam sahabat**

 **B Broke (Bukan Lukas Luke)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei, Sasuke!" Naruto berjalan pelan menuju seorang siswa berambut emo yang tengah asik meminum isotnicnya di bawah pohon pinggir lapangan. Hari ini jam olahraga, masih ada 30 menit sebelum pelajaran benar- benar berakhir.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, siswa bernama Sasuke itu melirik Naruto lewat sudut matanya. Mengamati bagaimana tubuh ramping terbalut seragam olahraga itu melenggang santai ke arahnya. "Aku dan teman- teman akan bertanding sepak bola. Kami kekurangan satu orang. Maukah kau bergabung?" Tawaran menyenangkan, tapi datang dari orang yang salah. Orang yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu fikiran dan hatinya. Dari perubahannya yang tidak terduga sampai kelakuannya yang menyebalkan, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Sejujurnya Sasuke masih merasa bersalah.

Tak punya pilihan, saat teman- temannya yang lain meneriakkan namanya. Sasuke hanya mampu mendengus dan beranjak untuk bergabung dengan Naruto yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya, menjaga jarak.

Selama pertandingan. Naruto bermain lincah dan bersemangat, gadis itu juga memenangkan pertandingan. Mungkin ia sering berlatih sewaktu di desa, atau bisa jadi sepak bola adalah permainan rutinitasnya, gadis itu seperti terbiasa, ia tidak kesusahan dengan nafasnya atau terlihat kelelahan setelah pertandingan selesai. Ia malah berlari memutari lapangan dengan timnya yang segera memeluk serta mengacak rambutnya, mengungkapkan euphoria kegembiraan.

Melihat bagaimana akrabnya mereka, serta bagaimana kelakuan teman- teman lelaki sekelasnya yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto, sedikitnya membuat hati Sasuke terasa panas. Ada rasa tidak suka dan iri. Tapi Sasuke belum bisa mengakuinya.

Jadi untuk saat ini, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap dari jauh. Kemudian kembali menuju dimana isotonicnya berada.

"Kau hebat juga, Sasuke! Huft, capek sekali." celetuk Naruto seraya merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke. Mengabaikan bagaimana mata sehitam jelaga itu menatapnya kaget. "Sini! Minta minumnya." Seru Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke menegak minumannya. Tangannya yang ramping dengan cepat menyambar botol minum Sasuke dan menegak isinya sampai tinggal seperempat.

"Aaa~h, segarnya. Maaf tinggal sedikit. Nanti kuganti oke!"

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip, ada rasa aneh di hatinya saat gadis blonde itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Wooii! Narutoo! Ayo one on one denganku!"

"Oke, Kiba!"

Bahkan setelah gadis itu pergi, Sasuke masih tetap terpaku dengan raut tak terbaca. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam botol isotonic miliknya yang masih menyisakan seperempat air mineral. "In, indirect Kiss.." Lirih Sasuke dengan suara tercekat, lalu cepat- cepat menghabiskan air dalam botolnya tanpa menyisakan setetespun.

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chara : Naruto, Sasuke and Other_**

 ** _Genre : Friendship and Romance_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Warning : Typo dan segala kekurangannya. femNaru._**

 ** _No Bashing Chara (Cuma buat keperluan aja, maaf buat Sakura sama Ino Fans)_**

 ** _Di sini Minato BUKAN papa kandung Naruto_**

 ** _Alive by ; B "BROKE"_**

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kini bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa- siswi mulai berhamburan di halaman sekolah menuju gerbang. Di salah satu kelas, Sasuke terlihat masih asik membereskan bukunya. Sedang fikirannya berkelana pada sikap konyolnya yang menganggap bahwa apa yang Naruto lakukan pagi tadi adalah tindakan ciuman tak langsung. Sasuke merasa sudah gila.

Sampai dua orang yang sangat Sasuke kenal sebagai pengganggunya datang mendekat. "Sasuke-kun.." Panggil salah seorang dari mereka dengan suara mendayu. Sasuke tidak menatap.

"Kita pulang sama- sama yuk." Ajak Sakura, tubuhnya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat raut muka Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis begitu mata pria itu bersirobak dengan mata jadenya.

"Kita sudah lama tidak pulang bersama. Ada baiknya kita melakukannya untuk kali ini saja. Benarkan ino?"

"Ya, tentu. Bukankah sama- sama lebih baik daripada sendirian. Lagipula kita se arah. Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bagaimana?" Keduanya terus membujuk. Tetapi seolah telinga tengah ditulikan. Pria muda itu masih tenang memasukkan peralatan menulisnya. Terlihat sekali sedang diperlambat, malas meladeni Fans sejak tk-nya.

"Sasuke! Mau pulang bareng?!"

DEG! Bagai terkena sengatan listrik, tubuh Sasuke menegang begitu mengenali pemilik suara. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa tubuhnya selalu bereaksi aneh saat berhubungan dengan gadis tomboy itu. Oh, apa ini gara- gara ciuman tidak langsung itu? "Siaall! Konyol sekali fikiranku." Geramnya dalam hati.

"Mau apa kau, Naruto? Berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke lagi?" Sinis Ino, begitu melihat Naruto menghampiri mereka. Naruto hanya menampakkan cengirannya, kemudian membenarkan letak tas gendongnya. "Ah, tidak_"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah tidak memikirkan Sasuke- kun lagi. Jadi kalau mau pulang, pulang saja duluan sana. Sasuke akan pulang bersama kami." Ketus sakura. Naruto semakin nyengir salah tingkah, sedang Sasuke geram setengah mati. "Memangnya siapa yang mau pulang bareng kalian!" fikirnya sebal.

"Oi, Naruto! Cepat sedikit. Kalau nggak mau ya sudah, kita pulang saja." Seru Kiba dari arah ambang pintu. Naruto menoleh, menatap mereka saat Shikamaru bergumam "Mendokusai." Untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ya. Bentar!" balasnya, kemudian menatap Sasuke dan kedua gadis di depannya lagi. "Hmm, sebaiknya aku duluan. Bye minna!" Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Dia hampir berbalik, tapi sebuah tarikan kasar di tasnya membuat dia kembali menoleh. "Aku ikut, dobe. Siapa bilang kau boleh pulang duluan. Bantu aku membereskan barang."

Semua orang disana terpaku, merasa tidak yakin dengan pendengaran mereka masing- masing. Termasuk Sakura dan Ino, "Tu, tunggu dulu sasuke-kun. Kau menerima ajakannya? Ajakan babi ini?" Sakura menunjuk Naruto dengan tidak yakin.

Mendengar kata babi, Sasuke tersentak. Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul kepermukaan setelah beberapa jam yang lalu terlupakan. Dilihatnya Naruto hanya memandangnya penuh tanya, "Sasuke- kun.." panggil Ino, merasa penasaran juga dengan jalan fikirang sang Uchiha.

Jengah menanti Naruto di ambang pintu, Shikamaru serta Kiba mendekat. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tas Naruto dan menarik tangan gadis itu sedikit jauh. "Kubilang juga apa. Si Uchiha-Freak ini akan menentangmukan. Sudah kita pulang saja, lagi pula kalau cuma ke game center bertiga tak masalahkan?" Dengus Kiba.

Shikamaru menatap tajam Sakura yang sempat mengatai Naruto 'babi', kemudian beralih pada Sasuke. "Cepatlah, Uchiha. Kau mengulur- ulur waktu. Mendokusei.."

Sasuke hampir naik pitam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dengan perasaan dongkol ia memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas dengan kasar kemudian menyampirkan tasnya kepundak serta beranjak dari duduknya. Tidak lupa juga menghadiahi tabrakan bahu pada bahu shikamaru agak keras.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Kiba mencibir, merasa aneh dengan kelakuan unik sang Uchiha. Sedang Shikamaru yang mendapat serangan tiba- tiba itu hanya bergumam mendokusei seperti biasa.

"Sudah, ayo." Ucap Naruto kemudian merangkul bahu kiba dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar disusul Shikamaru. Meninggalkan kedua gadis yang menggemeletukkan giginya karena marah. "Naruto berengsek!" jerit Sakura jengkel luar biasa.

"Ayo Sakura! Kita juga harus mengikuti mereka." Ajak Ino, tangannya segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikuti Keempatnya keluar kelas. "Sasuke- kun, tunggu kami!"

.

.

Dan sore itu Naruto terlihat menikmati perjalanan pulangnya bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru. Mereka saling bercanda dan mengejek. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya mengamati gadis blonde itu dalam diam, tak menghiraukan sama sekali Sakura dan Ino di samping kanan dan kirinya tengah berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Naruto, apa saja kegiatanmu saat di desa? Kau terlihat lincah bermain bola." Tanya Kiba di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Kegiatanku? Apa ya?" Naruto menengadahkan kepala, sedang telunjukknya mengelus dagu. Pose berfikir. "Berenang di sungai, membantu kakek berladang dan bermain. Kalau sepak bola memang teman- temanku sering mengajakku bertanding sih."

"Hanya itu? Apa kau tidak sekolah?"

"Orang bodoh sepertinya memang perlu sekolah?." Sahut Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa. Naruto berteriak tidak terima kemudian menendang tulang kering Shikamaru keras.

"Rasakan, Rusa pemalas! Memangnya aku se-bodoh itu!"

Melihat bagaimana akrabnya ketiga orang di depannya. Sasuke termenung, membayangkan bila dirinya ada diposisi Kiba maupun Shikamaru. Dia ingin sekali bisa dekat dengan gadis itu, dan menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, kedua gadis di samping kanan dan kirinya hanya mencibir, menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto berinteraksi.

"Dasar pembual! Memang apa bagusnya gadis bule itu? Bikin muak saja." Keluh Ino sinis.

"Mungkin mereka terkena guna- guna. Gadis bodoh itu menyebalkan sekali, seharusnya dia hilang saja selamanya." Sahut Sakura dengan suara berbisik. Keduanya terus menggerutu, mengungkapkan betapa mereka kesal dengan sikap sok bersahabat Naruto. Mereka juga kesal karena Naruto begitu banyak disukai teman- teman lelakinya bahkan mungkin juga Sasuke.

"Ne Naruto, apa kau sudah punya pacar? Atau mantan mungkin?" Pertanyaan dari Kiba, sukses menghentikan kegiatan ketiga orang di belakang mereka. Sakura dan Ino yang menghentikan gerutuan serta Sasuke yang kembali menajamkan pendengaran.

Naruto bergumam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum misterius. "Menurutmu?" katanya dengan nada bermain- main. Ia membalikan badannya, menatap bagaimana ekspresi teman- teman seperjalanannya.

"Oh ayolah. Tinggal menjawab apa susahnya. Benarkan Shika?"

"Hmm, Naruto pacarku kok." Balas Shikamaru dengan setengah tak niat. Mendengar itu seketika ketiga orang diantara mereka berteriak heboh, sedangkan Sasuke nampak shock dan tercengang.

"Lalu mau kau kemanakan Temari- senpai. Kau bisa diputus kalau dia mendengar ucapanmu." Sindir Naruto, tak terima dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Tapi reaksi teman- temannya yang shock sejujurnya membuat ia terhibur. Oh si Uchiha juga, ia bahkan hampir tertawa lepas melihat matanya yang melotot hampir keluar itu, juga kakinya yang tiba- tiba berhenti disertai bedebam kecil akibat jatuhnya tas ke tanah.

"Kyaa! Tasmu jatuh Sasuke-kun!" Jerit Sakura heboh

"Hahaha..!"

"Berengsek Shikamaru! Katanya kau tidak akan pacaran dengan siapapun dulu sebelum aku mendapatkan Hinata!"

"Mendokusei, Kiba! Jangan menjambak rambutku!"

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang langit- langit kamarnya. Termenung memikirkaan setiap perilaku konyolnya yang berhubungan dengan gadis Uzumaki. Gadis yang pernah ia tolak cintanya dengan kasar, dan membuatnya dibayangi perasaan bersalah luar biasa. Dan sekarang gadis itu kembali dengan penampilan anehnya, membayangi fikirannya sekali lagi serta menumbuhkan perasaan- perasaan menyebalkan yang belum pernah ia rasakan pada gadis manapun.

"Hhh.." Menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha mengenyahkan setiap kejadian memalukan yang menimpa dirinya. Mulai dari fikiran ngawurnya tentang ciuman tak langsung, menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Shikamaru, menjatuhkan tas karena terguncang dan menghentak- hentakkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto cz dengan dongkol karena merasa dipermainkan sore tadi.

"Ugh.." Ia meringis, mau bagaimanapun ia berusaha mengenyahkan nyatanya kejadian- kejadian itu tetap saja melekat erat di memorinya. "Sialan! Bagaimana aku bisa menampakkan wajahku di depannya besok!" keluhnya sedikit berteriak.

"Apa aku harus minta maaf dulu. Ck! Tapi bagaimana caranya?" ia menegkurapkan tubuhnya. Memeluk bantal empuknya dengan erat, kemudian terduduk karena tidak bisa mendapat ide satupun.

"…"

 **"** **Ne Naruto, apa kau sudah punya pacar? …"**

"SHIT! KIBA BERENGSEK! KENAPA PERTANYAANNYA BIKIN AKU GUSAR SIH!" Teriak Sasuke kencang, begitu pertanyaan kiba terlintas dibenaknya sedangkan Naruto belum menjawabnya sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri meninggalkan kelimanya karena jengkel.

BRUK

Sasuke menjatuhkan punggungnya di atas kasur. Kembali ke aktifitas awalnya, matanya terlihat sayu begitu bayangan gadis blonde tengah tertawa memenuhi otaknya. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh, perasaan menyenangkan tapi menyebalkan itu muncul lagi. Kemudian hatinya terasa dicubit setelah ingatannya kembali pada gadis kecil gendut dan jelek yang menangis sesunggukan di hadapannya.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menutup mata. Melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Yang menjadi harapannya untuk saat ini hanya satu, Naruto mau memaafkannya. Tapi mungkin akan ada keinginan lain yang muncul setelah itu, ia tahu kalau dirinya egois. Tapi berharap juga bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Benarkan?

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah, seorang pria tua terlihat berbincang dengan seorang petugas pengiriman barang di teras rumahnya. Jiraiya, pria tua itu tersenyum saat paketan berupa kardus berukuran sepatu itu berada ditangannya. Mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum petugas itu keluar pekarangannya kemudian segera berbalik memasuki rumah.

"Naruto! Ada kiriman paket untukmu!" Serunya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah. Dan melihat cucunya terdiam memandang layar televisi yang menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah tengah tersenyum, di sampingnya ada pria blonde yang dunia tahu seorang aktor papan atas terlihat begitu lengket dengan wanita itu. Di tengah- tengah mereka seorang balita berambut pirang kemerahan yang ia yakini putra pasangan itu nampak tertawa- tawa bahagia.

Jiraiya kenal siapa wanita itu, dan begitupun Naruto. Dipandangnya gadis remaja yang merangkap cucunya itu dalam diam. Mengamati bagaimana ekspresi terluka yang sarat kerinduan itu muncul, serta tetesan air mata yang perlahan menjadi aliran sungai kecil. Jiraiya menunduk, menatap kardus kecil di kedua tangannya dengan sedih. Naruto adalah cucu kesayangannya dan istrinya, dia selalu berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan gadis itu, tapi tetap saja, ia takkan mampu mengobati sakit hati dan rasa rindu gadis itu pada ibunya. Tak kan pernah bisa.

"Eh, Kakek. Kenapa berdiri di situ? Kaki kakek bisa kram kalau terlalu lama berdiri." Ucap Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan jiraiya. Pria lansia itu menegakkan kepalanya, menatap cucunya yang sudah mengganti siaran TV dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ini ada kiriman paket untukmu." Sahut Jiraiya lugas. Berjalan ke arah Naruto dan melempar kardus itu ke pangkuannya, kemudian kembali kemeja kerjanya untuk melanjutkan membuat novel.

"Ck! Pakaian lagi?" Seru Naruto sebal, setelah membuka dan melihat sehelai pakaian berupa dress cantik dengan pernak- pernik permata yang menjadi hiasannya.

Naruto tahu siapa pengirimnya, ibunya selalu mengiriminya baju cantik dan mahal tiap bulannya sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sejak ibunya dikabarkan menikah lagi dengan seorang actor terkenal dan disorot media selama berminggu- minggu. Yang ia herankan adalah bagaimana ibunya itu bisa tahu alamat barunya dengan kakek, serta ukuran- ukuran baju yang selalu terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Ia curiga, jangan- jangan kakeknya itu selalu menelfon ibunya. Ah, tentu saja. Merekakan ayah anak, mana mungkin melepas kontak begitu saja seperti dirinya saat ini.

Sejujurnya bukanlah pakaian- pakaian ini yang Naruto inginkan. Ia hanya menginginkan wanita itu datang menemuinya, walaupun hanya sekali. Tapi ibunya tidak pernah sekalipun datang berkunjung, menulis sebuah suran padanyapun tidak pernah. Saat ibunya menelfon kakek, ia memang tidak pernah punya keberanian mendengar suara wanita itu. Hati kecilnya masih tersakiti dengan perilaku ibunya, juga takut bila nanti wanita itu tiba- tiba memutus sambungan teleponnya begitu mendengar suaranya.

Pakaian- pakaian ini, tak berarti apapun untuknya. Difikirannya, wanita itu mungkin hanya merasa bersalah dan mengiriminya baju setiap bulan agar ia tidak mengganggu hidup mereka. Maka sebagai gantinya, Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun memakai semua pakaian pemberian ibunya. Ia hanya menyimpannya di lemari tanpa pernah menyentuh. Naruto hanya merasa kecewa saja, kecewa dengan sikap ibunya.

"Kek, apa kakek punya kardus yang agak besar. Aku mau mengumpulkan baju- bajunya dan menyumbangkannya ke panti asuhan terdekat."

"Hmm? Kenapa kau tidak mengenakannya dulu? Itu cocok untukmukan?"

"Kakek belikan aku baju dulu, yang sama persis. Nanti bakal kupakai."

"Dasar! Kau pikir aku sekaya itu. Sudah, sana cari kardusnya ke kamar Kakek." Seru Jiraiya jengkel. Bukan karena permintaan Naruto, tapi karena obrolannya itu membuat idenya hilang mendadak. "Huh! Kenapa aku sudah setua ini, sih!" keluhnya disusul tawa keras Naruto dari arah kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto menggeledah isi lemari kakeknya. Mengeluarkan barang yang menurutnya rongsokan dari dalam kardus yang ia temukan dan membereskannya sejenak . setelah itu mengangkut kardusnya menuju pintu keluar. Tak sengaja sepasang safirnya melirik ke arah kalender, melihat sebuah angka yang dilingkari spidol warna merah.

"Kakek! Bukankah hari ini hari peringatan kematian nenek!" Serunya sambil berlari tergesa- gesa keluar kamar. Memandang kakeknya yang terdiam di meja kerjanya.

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Setelah itu meletakkan alat tulisnya, ia berdiri perlahan dan berjalan menuju suatu ruangan. "Kemarilah, Nak. Kakek punya sesuatu untukmu."

.

.

Keduanya duduk di lantai, memandang dress yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna biru muda yang cantik, dengan pita putih di bagian pinggangnya. Naruto terpana, bajunya sangat cantik. Bahkan ia sampai tak berani memegangnya karena terlalu bagus.

"Ini pakaian yang dijahit nenekmu saat masih hidup. Kira- kira umurmu masih 4 tahun, dan ia mulai sakit- sakitan." Ujar Jiraiya menjelaskan, fikirannya melayang pada beberapa tahun lalu saat istrinya yang sakit tengah memaksakan diri menjahit sebuah pakaian.

 **"** **Haruko, istirahatlah. Kondisimu belum pulih benar." Jiraiya berseru dengan nada khawatir, ia tidak habis fikir, kenapa istrinya itu begitu keras kepala ingin membuatkan baju langsing itu untuk cucunya yang gendutnya luar biasa. "Lagipula Naruto itu gendut. Mana maut kalau ukurannya segitu."**

 **"** **Anata! Diakan masih kecil, ada harapan untuk dirinya berubah langsing. Jangan berkata sejahat itu untuk cucu kesayanganku!"**

 **"** **Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataanya kan. Lalu kenapa kau tiba- tiba ingin membuatkannya baju seperti ini. kau bisa membuatkannya setelah ia tumbuh dewasa."**

 **"** **Aku ingin membuatkannya sebelum aku benar- benar tidak bisa melakukannya, Anata. Aku merasa yakin dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Dan saat waktuku benar- benar telah habis, aku ingin ia mendatangi makamku dengan pakaian ini. berdandan cantik layaknya tuan putri dan tersenyum bahagia."..**

"…"

"Jadi, nenek membuatkan ini untukku?"

Jiraiya mengusap matanya yang berair, ia benar masih mengingat percakapannya itu. Bahkan ia juga ingat dimana Haruko menjewer telinganya karena meragukan perubahan bentuk tubuh cucunya. "Ya. Jadi pakailah pakaian ini. kakek akan carikan topi rajut milik nenekmu untuk menutupi rambut pendekmu. Jangan lupa berdandanlah yang cantik. Setelah itu kita pergi ke makamnya." Intruksi Jiraiya, yang ditanggapi anggukan semangat dari Naruto.

"Siap! Tapi setelah itu antarkan aku ke panti asuhan ya kek."

"Yaya, cepat sana. Sebelum aku benar- benar kehilangan ide ceritaku lagi!"

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, jiraiya dan istrinya memang tinggal di konoha. Tetapi setelah kematian Haruko, pria itu memutuskan tinggal di desa untuk menghapus kesedihannya. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah mengunjungi makam istrinya, ia hanya berdoa untuk istrinya di setiap malam sebelum tidur. Tetapi karena permohonan istrinya sebelum meninggal untuk mengajak Naruto mengunjungi makamnya dengan dress buatannya itu, jiraiya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan perasaan rindu dan sedihnya begitu sepasang matanya menangkap batu nisan berukir 'Uzumaki Haruko'.

Setelah berdoa dan membersihkan area makam istrinya, pria tua itupun lantas beranjak, membiarkan cucunya memeluk lengannya dan membawanya ke mobil yang ia pinjam.

"Kek, aku ingin ke mini market sebentar. Tidak enak kalau ke sana hanya membawa baju sumbangan. Kita juga harus membawa makanan ringan untuk dibagikankan?" Usul gadis itu diperjalanan. Maka dengan perlahan ia menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir trotoar dekat mini market dan mengajak cucunya itu untuk memasukinya.

"Pilihlah makanan yang kau mau. Nanti kakek bayarkan, tapi jangan mahal- mahal ya." Ujarnya, setelah itu meninggalkan cucunya yang asik memilih. Sedang ia berjalan menuju area pakaian wanita dan fashion.

"Maaf, nona. Apa ada pakaian remaja yang di obral?" Tanyanya pada seorang pegawai yang tengah membereskan tumpukan pakaian.

Sementara itu, Naruto terlihat kebingungan memilih makanan ringan. Ia tidak tahu makanan seperti apa yang cocok untuk dibagikan. Yang ia tahu hanya keripik kentang atau ramen instan yang sering ia beli, dan ia yakin keduanya bukan makanan yang patut disumbangkan err.. dibagikan.

"Ck! Semua sajalah. Aku bingung mau pilih mana!" serunya jengkel. Ia mengambil beberapa pack roti berbagai rasa. Kemudian berbalik dan membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"…"

"Kau.. Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **OMAKE**

 _Ttrr ttrr.._

 _Jiraiya melangkah pelan menuju telephon rumahnya yang bordering. Kemudian mengangkatnya dan mengucapkan 'moshi- moshi'. Suara seorang wanita menyambutnya, membuat perasaan rindu yang selama ini ia pendam untuk putrinya sedikit terobati._

 ** _'_** ** _Ayah, bagaimana kabar ayah?'_**

 _"_ _Aku sehat. Begitupun Naruto. Bagaimana dengan keluarga kecilmu, Kushina? Kalian tidak pernah bertengkar bukan?"_

 ** _'_** ** _Iie, kami baik- baik saja. Ayah.. aku mengirimkan paket baju lagi untuk Naruto. Kubelikan sesuai ukurannya yang ayah katakan padaku. Apa ia masih tidak pernah mau memakainya?'_** _Kushina berujar sedih, sejujurnya wanita itu begitu merindukan putrinya, hanya saja perasaan bersalah membuatnya tak berani berbicara maupun menemui putri yang telah ia sakiti sembilan tahun lalu._

 _"_ _Hhh.." Jiraiya menghela nafas berat, ia mengerti sakit hati cucunya. Begitupun perasaan anaknya ini. ia tak bisa memaksa Kushina menemui Naruto ataupun sebaliknya. Ia hanya berdoa agar keduanya bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. "Yang ia butuhkan adalah dirimu, Kushina. Bukan pakaian yang setiap bulan kau kirimkan."_

 ** _'…'_** _Kushina diam, menahan isak tangis._

 _"_ _Datanglah saat hatimu telah siap. Dan temuilah dia, Naruto selalu menunggumu. Dia juga selalu melihat perkembangan beritamu, dan menangis setiap melihatmu di layar televisi."_

 ** _'_** ** _Hiks.. hiks.. ayah, aku takut menemuinya.. aku takut sekali..'_** _Lirih Kushina di seberang telepon. Jiraiya hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar isak tangis putrinya._

 _"_ _Kau seorang ibu, Kushina. Tidak sepantasnya merasa takut menemui anakmu sendiri. Bagaimanapun kalian dari darah dan daging yang sama. Datanglah, dia merindukanmu. Ajak juga cucu lelakiku dan suami barumu. Aku ingin menemui mereka juga."_

 _Dan telepon pun ditutup. Menyisakan kesunyian di lorong gelap kediaman barunya itu. Jiraiya menghela nafas, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar cucu kesayangannya. Menatap wajah damainya saat tertidur dan mengecup keningnya penuh sayang. "Semoga mimpi indah, cucuku sayang." Ucapnya pelan._

.

 **Hai hai ketemu lagi dengan saya.. hehe.. pasti udah pada nebakkan siapa yang ketemu Naruto di mini market. Hahaha, ide cerita saya pasaran emang..**

 **Saya sebenarnya kurang berasa feelnya saat nulis perasaannya Sasuke. Susahnya itu beuh! Teramat sangat. Jadi mohon maaf kalau kurang greget get get banGET..**

 **Di sini sebenarnya focus saya cuma dua, masalah Naruto sama Sasuke plus sama mami Kushina..**

 **Ada OC-nya juga, Uzumaki Haruko itu istrinya Jiraiya, jadi yang biasanya pakai Tsunade sekarang saya buat nggak sama dia. Soalnya peran Tsunade di sini kepala sekolah, temen mudanya Jiraiya. Nanti deh, kapan- kapan dibahas.. tapi dikit aja. Hehehe**

 **Tapi rasanya kok, chap ini kurang mantab ya, tapi nggak tau bagian mananya. Ada yang sependapat dengan saya?**

 **Okeh, balas review dulu.. Tapi sebelumnya makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, fav, foll sama yang me- review. Saya amat senang saat membaca komentar- komentar kalian.**

 **Necromancer801_ ini udah Update. Jadi mana 'Fav' buat saya? Kekeke**

 **Bayangan semu_ err.. maaf karena ff saya membingungkan. Saya nggak bermaksud membuat anda pusing. Niatnya cuma nekanin kalau Naruto itu berubah macho (penampilannya) jadi di kira cowo. Tapi malah hasilnya begitu.. maaf ya**

 **Kuraublackpearl_Hahaha.. saya yang kejam ya..**

 **Habibah794_ Nyeselnya pakai banget kok, sampai seseg nafas juga.. hehe ini udah dilanjut.**

 **Byakuren Hikaru83_ Kuren- san, makasih semangatnya.. Ngomong- ngomong anda umur berapa? Saya punya firasat anda seumuran kakak saya Luke.**

 **Aom- Aomsuttipintu_Oke, ini dilanjut..**

 **Ace155_Panjang nihh.. selisih seribu k.. makasih banyak lho, hahaha.. soal ortu Naru udah ketahuankan?**

 **Aiko Vallery_ of course! Ganbatte juga! ^_^/**

 **TheBigBoy_ Flashback? Cuma flashback-nya doang? #menitikkan air mata# tapi nggak papa, saya senang anda jadi baper setelah bacanya.. saya kira nggak akan terasa feelnya.. hehe**

 **Choikim1310_ di daerah saya, sekolah kejuruan yang cewek boleh pake celana. Bahkan saya liat ada yang nyaris mirip cowo juga. Dari situ idenya muncul. Tapi di chap selanjutnya bakal lebih jelas (semoga).. Wahh, kalau ade tiri, Naruto punya dua lho.. cowok semua lagi.. hahaha nanya banyak boleh, asal berhubungan sama ceritanya.. hehe makasih y**

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki_Hmm, saingan ya? Saya nggak yakin bisa bikin.. Tapi kalau seumpama nggak ada, Sapphire-San tetep mau bacakan? Kan? Kan?**

 **Shafira anggraini120398_ Syukur.. makasih udah diingatkan.. ini udah diganti..**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe- nii_ iya, nyesel banged.. Ada nggak yaa? Nggak tahu juga.. hehehe**

 **shirota strain_ Thanks**

 **Guest_ femNaruxSasu atau SasufemNaru, dua duanya boleh..**

 **Rin Naoko UchiNami_ Hoo.. sepertinya anda suka membuat orang lain menyesal. Hahaha, ini udah dilanjut.**

 **.39_iya tho? Aduh saya kurang teliti bacanya. Emh! Makasih koreksinya annisa- san.. hehe**

 **And special tanks buat kakakku tersayang, LUKE LUKAS_ memo-nya saya baca. Makasih dukungannya, bro.. BTW, apa muka saya keliatan banged kalau lagi frustasi?.. Dari adikmu, B.**

 **OKE! THANKS FOR YOU, ALL**

 **Tunggu chap berikutnya ya,,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B BROKE**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan bertemu Sasuke di minimarket dengan pakaian wanita seperti ini. Malu, dan risih karena ditatap begitu intens seperti sekarang. Apa lagi mata gelap pria di hadapannya ini terlihat terang- terangan mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya selama beberapa kali. "Teme!" Jeritnya dalam hati saat mata Sasuke berhenti dan memandang di satu titik.

"Kau lihat apa, hah?!" serunya jengkel begitu mendapati wajah pucat itu sedikit bersemu.

Sasuke salah tingkah, dengan wajah hampir memerah padam ia mengalihkan pandangan, tetapi matanya masih sempat mencuri- curi pandang pada titik yang sama. "Kenapa dadanya terlihat sedikit lebih berisi saat mengenakan pakaian wanita dibanding seragam." Fikirnya sinting. Naruto semakin melotot begitu menyadari arah pandang Sasuke.

"BERENGSEK! Kamu mikir jorokkan?!" Jeritnya dengan suara tertahan, takut membuat kegaduhan dan dilihat orang- orang.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku orang mesum?" Sasuke menyahut dengan jengkel.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah!?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau wajahku merah?! Kalau darahku naik ke muka memangnya aku bisa cegah!"

"Mana bisa naik kalau kamu nggak mikir jorok! Muka mesummu itu kelihatan!" Seru Naruto, tidak sadar kalau nada bicaranya sedikit lebih keras sehingga mereka mulai menarik perhatian.

Seolah dunia milik berdua, Sasuke membalas dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Aku nggak bakal mikir mesum kalau kamu nggak pakai baju ketat begitu!"

"APA! Ketat bagian mananya, HAH! Aku sudah pakai cardigan! Kamunya saja yang mesum melihat sampai detail!"

"A, ap_"

"Naruto?" Bagai tersambar petir keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. Di hadapan mereka berdiri kakek jiraiya yang membawa kantong keresek yang entah berisi apa. Serentak keduanya mengamati keadaan, dan betapa malunya mereka begitu mendengar bisik- bisik para pengunjung tentang kelakuan mereka. Tapi untung saja hanya ada beberapa orang di minimarket ini.

"Ka, kakek.. ehehe. Kenalkan kek, ini Sasuke, teman sekolahku." Ucap Naruto agak terbata, tangannya menyenggol lengan Sasuke sedikit keras saat pria muda itu hanya terdiam. "A,ah. Perkenalkan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa dapat pacar secepat ini, Naruto. Sungguh, Kakek senang cucu kakek sudah dewasa."

.

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chara : Naruto, Sasuke and Other_**

 ** _Genre : Friendship and Romance_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Warning : Typo dan segala kekurangannya. femNaru._**

 ** _No Bashing Chara (Cuma buat keperluan aja, maaf buat Sakura sama Ino Fans)_**

 ** _Di sini Minato BUKAN papa kandung Naruto_**

 ** _Alive by ; B "BROKE"_**

.

.

"Kita bicara, Naruto."

Pagi itu, sebelum sekolahnya ramai Naruto telah menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu masuk kelas. Tetapi langkahnya dihadang oleh dua orang gadis yang sekarang menyeretnya ke arah kamar mandi wanita.

Sejujurnya jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan kedua gadis ini lakukan. Tapi yang ia tahu pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan si Uchiha bungsu-berengsek-mesum-dan berambut pantat bebek. Tak lama setelah sampai, Naruto meringis pelan saat pinggangnya menghantam pinggiran washtefel ketika gadis pirang bermata azure mendorong bahunya kuat.

"Katakan apa motifmu, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam, mata jadenya bahkan menyorot Naruto tak suka.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sakura." Jawab Naruto berusaha tenang. Safirnya balas memandang mata Sakura.

Gadis dengan warna rambut musim semi itu mendengus, kemudian bersedekap dada. Ino maju menjambak rambut Naruto yang sedikit lebih panjang dibanding awal dia masuk kesekolah minggu lalu. "Hei, jangan menjambakku!" Seru Naruto seraya menarik tangan ino dari rambutnya, tetapi bukannya melepaskannya ino malah semakin menjambak rambutnya, membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit merunduk karena perbedaan tinggi badan.

"Jawab pertanyaannya, Berisik! Apa tujuanmu mendekati Sasuke?! Apa kau mau membalas dendam padanya dan juga pada kami!" Teriak Ino. Naruto meringis, lalu mencengkeram tangan Ino dan menariknya paksa kemudian mendorong gadis itu sedikit menjauh. Ino meringis, Naruto mendesis, bagaimanapun kulit kepalanya terasa perih akibat tarikan Ino.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian! Jadi jangan mem-bully-ku, ini menyakitkan untukku, tahu!" Naruto membela diri. ia menegakkan badannya, tapi terpaksa merunduk dan menjerit sakit saat sakura menendang tulang kering kaki kirinya.

"Kalau begitu jauhi, Sasuke! Jauhi dia! Mengerti? Hah, Babi!" Sakura berkata sadis, berkali- kali menendangi Naruto. Membuat Naruto geram dan berteriak "Iya- iya! Aku akan menjauhinya! Berhenti menendangiku, Sakura!" sambil kembali membalas tatapan Sakura dengan jengkel.

Ino mendengus, Sakura tersenyum manis. Sejenak suasana menjadi tenang, tapi sebuah ide brilian terlintas di otak Naruto untuk bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Dengan cepat ia mengankat kedua tangan, menyibak masing- masing rok Ino dan Sakura kemudian buru- buru berlari menerabas mereka setelah keduanya menjerit dan berusaha menutupi rok yang tersingkap.

"Tapi aku tidak Janji! Jaa ne, Sakura inooo!" Serunya nyaring saat berhasil lolos dari keduanya.

"NARUTO-AHOOO!"

"Hahahahaha…!" _yeah, setidaknya dia tahu tempat untuk mengerjai kedua gadis itu. "Pink dan kuning, heh.. maniak." Cibir Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

"Aduh, capek. Mereka ganas sekali kalau marah. Kakiku juga masih sakit karena di tendang terus- terusan."

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Sakura dan ino hanya memakai celana dalam di balik rok mereka. Apa mereka tidak takut diintip laki- laki."

"Dan apa- apaan itu? Pakai jambak- menjambak juga. Rambutku jadi rontokkan."

Gerutuan pelan bernada sebal, keluar dari belah bibir seorang bernama Naruto. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong koridor yang sudah ramai menuju kelasnya. Tak menyadari bahwa sedari tengah perjalanan ia diikuti oleh pemuda emo berambut ChickenButt.

Naruto masih menggerutu, tetapi kemudian langkahnya berhenti tiba- tiba. "Kau kenapa, dobe?" Dengus Sasuke setelah ia tak sengaja menabrak punggung Naruto. Gadis itu menoleh padanya dengan sorot was- was. Ia tak mengerti, bahkan sampai gadis itu menariknya dan memposisikan diri di belakangnya. "O, oi! Kau ini kenapa!?" Protes Sasuke. Lantas ia menghadap ke depan begitu Naruto berbisik padanya untuk diam.

Dilihatnya Umino Iruka, Guru bimbingan konseling sedang menanyai seorang siswa di depan kelasnya. "Apa kau melihat, Naruto?"

"Ah, maaf Guru. Dia belum datang."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan kembali."

Sekarang ia mengerti. Gadis ini sedang menjadikannya tempat persembunyian. "Idiot sekali." Batin Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis saat Iruka menghampirinya dan melirik balik punggungnya.

"Sasuke. Sedang apa?"

Naruto menegang, Sasuke menyeringai. "Bermesraan, Guru." Jawabnya kalem, ia berjenggit saat merasakan cubitan kecil di punggungnya. "Apa itu, Naruto?"

"Ya."

"TEME! APA KAU TIDAK BISA BERBOHONG SEDIKIT SAJA UNTUKKU!" Teriak Naruto reflek, ia keluar persembunyian memandang Sasuke galak. Tapi tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan aura membunuh dari Iruka.

"Akhirnya keluar juga kau, gadis banci! Sekarang ikut aku ke ruang konseling!"

"A, aku mau ke toilet!"

"Naruto! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana! Kembaliii!"

Mata sehitam jelaga itu berbinar, nampak kagum melihat perilaku Naruto yang berani menentang seorang guru. "Lumayan juga untuk seorang murid baru." Fikirnya. "Err, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya, Guru? Kenapa ia sampai harus ke ruang konseling?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Dia melihat iruka yang frustasi sampai harus memijit kening sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tahu aturan kalau siswi di sekolah ini diwajibkan mengenakan rok. Tapi dia dengan keras kepalanya tidak mau menggunakannya. Bahkan dia membuang rok yang kuberikan padanya ke tong sampah."

Sasuke terbengong. Tidak menyangka gadis itu akan bertindak anarkis dengan membuang rok baru ke tong sampah. Hebat atau bodoh.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah mengurusinya seminggu ini. Akan kuserahkan saja ia pada wali kelas kalian. Sudah dulu ne, Sasuke. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Kata guru muda itu dengan nada lelah, sasuke mengangguk sejenak dan menunduk hormat sebelum pria itu menjauh.

"Aku lupa kalau Naruto itu siswi. Pakai rok ya…" seketika itu bayangan Naruto berbalut Rok sekolah dengan ukuran di atas lutut terlintas. Dan wajah Sasuke menjadi merah padam, "Sial. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya lebih dari itu." Gumamnya merasa malu sendiri.

"Eh, tapi ngomong- ngomong. Naruto pergi kemana?"

.

.

.

Kelopak sewarna tan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata sewarna langit musim semi. Naruto mengerang pelan kemudian duduk dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya berat sekali baginya untuk bagun, tapi tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dan udara yang panas membuatnya terbangun dan susah untuk tidur kembali. Ia menatap langit, mengira- ira jam berapakah ini. Kemudian terlonjak kaget saat sebotol isotonic dingin menempel pada pipinya dengan tiba- tiba.

"Minum ini. Kau gersang sekali." Alis Naruto berkedut begitu suara datar yang terdengar menyebalkan itu menyambutnya. "Sejak kapan kau disini, Teme?"

"Sejak lama. Kau sangat imut saat tidur mendengkur. Seperti orang tua." Sahut Sasuke kalem, tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa nada yang berarti.

"Apa kau gila?" Ketus Naruto, matanya memelototi Sasuke sedangkan tanganya terulur mengambil isotonic yang Sasuke berikan dan membukanya. "Aah, serasa hidup lagi." Desahnya setelah beberapa tegukan air melewati kerongkongannya. "Thanks minumnya."

"… Belikan aku jus tomat sebagai gantinya."

"Hei! Kalau tidak iklas kenapa kau berikan padaku, berengsek."

"…" Sasuke diam, dia tak menghiraukan gerutuan gadis itu. Matanya menerawang, memandang langit biru dengan taburan kapas putih yang melayang. Perasaananya berkecamuk, niat awalnya datang kesini memang untuk makan siang. Tetapi begitu melihat gadis yang membuat guru- guru menggeram marah karena membolos tengah tertidur nyaman di balik tembok gudang atap sekolah, ia urungkan niatnya itu.

Sebelumnya ia memang kembali ke kantin untuk membeli dua botol air mineral dingin dan kembali lagi setelahnya. Dia cepat- cepat duduk begitu gadis yang ia tunggui mengerang pelan dan duduk sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Naruto." Panggilnya. Naruto menoleh, menatap paras porcelain teman sekelasnya itu, raut wajahnya tak terbaca. "Maaf.." Lirih Sasuke setelah diam untuk beberapa saat.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Untuk sembilan tahun yang lalu. Ucapanku sangat kasar waktu itu. Kau pasti membencikukan?" Mata kelam itu tertutup, Sasuke tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakan. Ia sangat takut untuk membalas tatapan Naruto. Dalam hati kecilnya ia berdoa, semoga ia dimaafkan.

"Tidak masalah." Ucapan lugas, tak berbeban. Sasuke sukses membuka matanya, memandang Naruto yang terdiam dan menatap langit, kedua tangannya menggenggam botol isotonicnya erat.

"Dulu aku memang menjengkelkan. Ayah dan ibu juga kurang suka dengan sikapku. Saat aku mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasihmu aku tidak banyak berharap. Sebenarnya, yang ingin kudengar darimu waktu itu hanya 'Aku tidak menyukaimu, Naruto. Kita berteman saja'. Tapi itu sudah berlalu, dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku memang agak canggung dan gugup saat bertemu lagi denganmu, Sakura juga Ino.." jeda sejenak, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke dan menepuk bahu pria itu akrab, "Yeah, sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan. Aku memaafkanmu, kawan."

Sasuke tersenyum lega. Tapi mendengar kata 'kawan' terucap dari bibir naruto sedikitnya membuat ia penasaran. "Naruto, bolehkah aku tahu perasaanmu padaku sekarang?"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menyernyitkan dahinya bingung, Sasuke menghela nafas sabar. "Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Kaukan temanku, kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Bukan. Bukan teman. Tapi sebagai kekasih.."

"Eh? Err.. aku.. emmm.." Sedikit ragu, gadis itu mengamati paras Sasuke lekat- lekat, mencoba mencari sedikit perasaan yang menjadi objek pertanyaan. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat menanti dengan gelisah, bahkan tanpa sadar pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gugup.

"…?" Alis gelap itu menyernyit saat Naruto menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Err.. maaf. Kurasa aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai teman. Maaf ya, Sasuke."

Sampai kalimat dari Naruto setelahnya membuat ia terdiam, perasaan nyeri menjalari jemarinya. Sasuke ingin menangis, tapi menghela nafas panjang untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Tak mau memandang sang lawan, Sasuke kembali menyapukan penglihatannya pada langit siang. "Ditolak ya. Ternyata sakit juga ya rasanya."

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, gadis blonde itu tertawa hambar. "Hahaha, maaf."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, "Tak masalah. Lain kali akan kubuat kau bilang suka padaku dalam waktu dekat ini." Tekadnya. Membuat Naruto merinding, "Kau bercandakan?"

.

.

.

"Kusooo! Bakateme itu benar- benar! Dia serius dengan ucapannya. Dasar ayam!"

Mengusap wajahnya kasar, membasuhnya dengan air dari kran wastefel kemudian bercermin. Naruto sukses mendecih. Lihat bagaimana alisnya menyernyit dalam, kalau lama- lama dibiarkan bisa- bisa wajahnya menjadi keriputan dan cepat tua. "Kheh! Wanita dan kekhawatirannya." Batinnya kesal saat sifat alaminya sebagai seorang cewek keluar.

Setelah itu ia menutup kran, membiarkan wajah serta poninya basah. Sepasang bola matanya melirik bayangan pada sela bawah pintu, sambil terkekeh usil ia berujar. "Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau berdiri di sana, teme. Bagaimana perasaanmu dan hatimu saat siswa- siswi memandangmu aneh karena menungguiku di depan pintu toilet wanita. Hehehe.."

Sementara itu, di depan pintu. Sasuke terlihat satai bersandar pada pintu berbahan kayu mahoni. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati alunan music yang keluar dari earphonenya yang tersambung pada ponselnya. Tak menghiraukan sama sekali pandangan curiga dari siswa dan siswi yang lewat.

"Sedang apa ya dia? Masa iya, seorang Sasuke mengintip."

"Baka! Mana mungkin kan? Dia saja tidak menghadap pintu."

"Apa dia sedang menguping?"

"Telinganya tersumbat earphone."

"Lalu, dia sedang menjaga seseorang di dalam begitu."

"Pasti dia sedang mengurung seseorang di dalam."

"Kyaa! Pasti sasuke sedang menunggui pacarnya. Dia tidak ingin ada yang mengintip kekasihnya. Uuuhh, so sweet sekali."

"Memang dia sudah punya pacar?"

Begitulah kira- kira tanggapan mereka. Sampai, hampir 15 menit kemudian. Naruto membuka pintu, membuat Sasuke terdorong kedepan. "Oh, sudah selesai? Sembelit ya?" Tanyanya kalem, dilepasnya earphone itu dari telinganya sedangkan matanya mengamati wajah Naruto yang was- was.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan ponsel di dalam. Jadi aku berniat menyerahkannya pada Guru Konseling, tapi aku ingat kalau saat ini sedang kabur dari Guru Iruka. Apa kau bisa menyerahkannya, Sasuke?" Pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tegas. Matanya mengamati ponsel laying sentuh dengan cassing berwarna kuning gading.

"Ck! Kau jahat sekali padaku. Ayolah~ kalau kutinggal di dalam, belum tentu yang punya akan mengambilnyakan. Bagaimana kalau nanti malah dimatfaatkan oleh siswi yang tidak bijak. Ya, mau ya Sasuke?" Naruto memelas, ia bahkan sampai menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada serta mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. Sasuke menyernyit jijik, tapi hatinya menjerit gemas.

"Kalau tidak ya tidak. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menyerahkannya, sambil selesaikan masalahmu dengan guru Iruka." '.. Dan membiarkanmu dipaksa mengenakan rok.' Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. Hampir saja wajahnya memerah, tapi ia cepat- cepat mengalihkan pandangan sambil bersedekap dada, berpose seolah menolak tegas. Atau keras kepala?

"Sasuke- kun baik deh. Ya ya ya?" Naruto tetap keuhkeuh. Sasuke memendangnya sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas karena tak tega. "Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat." Ucapnya tegas.

"Syarat apa?"

Pemuda berambut kelam itu menundukkan wajah sejajar wajah Naruto, kemudian menunjuk pipi kanannya tepat di hadapan Naruto dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Cium aku di sini."

"What? Tidak mau!"

"Cium atau kuseret kau ke ruang BK dan menyerahkan ponsel itu sendiri."

Naruto ketar- ketir. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh koridor yang sudah agak sepi, kemudian melirik pipi putih sang Uchiha lama. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi. Keburu banyak orangkan? Ini hampir waktunya masuk."

Sekali lagi gadis itu dibuat emosi olehnya. Dengan perasaan jengkel luar biasa, ia dengan cepat menyambar pipi Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Menuai seringaian puas dari Sasuke dan wajahnya sendiri yang memerah padam. "Sudah, Berengsek! Nih, poselnya!" Ketus Naruto, menyerahkan ponselnya kasar dan melenggang meninggalkan Uchiha muda itu sendiri.

"Dasar idiot. Kalau aku jadi dia, akan kubuka kotak pesan atau apapun itu untuk menemukan pemiliknya kemudian menyerahkannya. Tapi baguslah, aku bisa dapat ciuman langsung darinya." Gumam Sasuke dan mulai mengotak- atik ponsel di tangannya.

.

.

BRAK!

Meja itu terbanting keras, menuai teriakan beberapa siswi yang melihatnya. Kiba menggeram marah, matanya menajam saat gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga musim semi itu balik menantangnya. "Kukatakan sekali lagi, Sakura. Aku. Bukan. Pencuri. Berengsek!" Ucap pemuda itu penuh penekanan. Shikamaru mendekat, menarik lengan Kiba untuk menghentikan tindakannya.

"Lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Saat bel istirahat berdering. Cuma kau yang ada di kelas. Jadi mengakulah dan serahkan ponsel Ino!" Sakura mendekat, menjerit tepat di wajah Kiba. Tapi kemudian lengannya ditarik Ino untuk mundur.

"Sakura hentikan. Mungkin saja ponselku tertinggal di suatu tempatkan. Sudah, jangan marah- marah." Ujarnya, berusaha memberi penjelasan pada sahabatnya yang temperamental.

"Aku tidak membawanya. Geledah saja tasku kalau kau tidak percaya!" Kiba berteriak, berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak maju menghantam wajah di depannya yang berubah sangat menjengkelkan. "Kiba, sudahlah. Kau juga, Haruno. Hentikan kecurigaanmu itu, Kiba bukan orang seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin tidur karena kelelahan saja." Shikamaru melerai, tapi hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan senyum sinis.

"Dengan dalih ingin tidur di kelas. Kemudian mencuri ponsel untuk mendapatkan uang, orang miskin itu semuanya sama saja. Cih! Dasar pencuri."

"Sakura!" Ino menjerit, merasa ucapan sahabatnya semakin keterlaluan.

"KAU BAJ*****! KAU PIKIR AKU MANUSIA APA, HAH, DASAR JA***G!"

"Apa katamu?! Ja***g? Bukankah ibumu sendiri yang ja***g? Sampai- sampai ayahmu mencampakkannya dan sekarang anaknyapun jadi pencuri! Kheh, keluarga busuk memang selamanya akan jadi busuk!"

PLAK!

"KIBAA!" Teriak Shikamaru juga Naruto yang baru saja masuk dan melihat ada keributan. Gadis blonde itu berlari mendekat, melihat bagaimana Sakura memegang pipinya yang memerah serta kedua matanya yang berkaca- kaca.

"A, ap_" Naruto terbata, kedua safirnya memandang Sakura khawatir kemudian beralih pada Kiba yang terengah- engah dengan mata memerah. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat mengeras.

"Kiba.. kiba.. KIBA!" Gadis itu berteriak memanggil saat Kiba berlari keluar kelas melewatinya dan Sasuke yang baru saja masuk dengan ponsel di genggamannya.

"Kenapa mereka?" Batinnya bingung. Tak ambil pusing dan nampak tak menghiraukan aura tegang dan kaget di kelasnya. Pemuda emo itu mendekati Ino. "Ino, ini ponselmu. Naruto yang menemukannya di toilet." Ucapnya setelah itu duduk di bangkunya begitu Ino menerima ponsel dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan suara lirih.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tubuh Sakura bergetar. Ia melirik ponsel ditangan Ino kemudian terisak kecil. Ino mengelus punggungnya. "Kau lihat. Temanmu yang ceroboh menaruhnya di sembarang tempat. Dan kau malah menuduh Kiba tanpa mencari kebenarannya terlebih dahulu. Ku sarankan kau untuk meminta maaf padanya."

"Meminta maaf? Meminta maaf padanya katamu!? Dia sudah menamparku!" Teriak Sakura marah, mata jadenya menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Kau menghina ibunya. Itu kesalahanmu yang kedua."

"Tapi dia menamparku! Menamparku di depan teman- teman! Itu juga menghinaku!"

"Sakura.. tenanglah. Kita temui Kiba dan minta maaf ya. Ini salah kita."

"Kenapa kita harus minta maaf? Ini sudah seimbang. Aku menuduhnya dan dia menamparku. Sudahkan? Imbang."

"Dengar Sakura!" Shikamaru meninggikan suaranya. Matanya memaku pada mata gadis di hadapannya yang masih menahan tangis. Sejujurnya ia iba melihat gadis itu, tapi bagaimanapun Sakura harus tahu kesalahannya dan mengakuinya. "Sekarang kutanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu, saat ibu yang amat kau cintai dihina oleh orang lain? Bukankah kau akan melakukan hal sama yang Kiba lakukan? Hatinya sakit, Sakura. Lebih sakit dari tamparan yang kau terima darinya. Aku tidak peduli lagi kau mau minta maaf atau tidak padanya. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, kau punya kesalahan." Lanjutnya kemudian melenggang pergi keluar kelas untuk menyusul kedua temannya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam serta Ino yang masih setia menenangkan Sahabatnya.

.

.

Begitu sampai di belakang sekolah, Naruto mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kiba. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak tahu masalah yang menimpa kawan barunya itu, tapi melihat bagaimana terpukulnya Kiba dengan ucapan Sakura yang sempat ia dengar membuatnya berkesimpulan ini masalah yang berat bagi Kiba. Jadi diputuskannya untuk diam dan menunggu pemuda itu selesai menangis.

".. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Tapi tidak semuanya.." Lirih Kiba setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Naruto menoleh, mengamati wajah kiba yang memerah dari samping. Pemuda itu bahkan bersandar pada tembok seolah- olah punggungnya sangat berat untuk ditegakkan. Matanya terlihat kosong, menerawang jauh pada ilalang di depan mereka.

"Ayahku adalah orang yang berengsek. Dia menuduh ibuku pelacur untuk bisa menceraikannya dan menikah lagi dengan wanita simpanannya. Membuat ibuku dikecam banyak pihak, dan akhirnya menjadi gila. Ibuku adalah wanita yang sangat kucintai.." Kiba tersenyum pedih, mengingat wajah ibunya yang tertidur damai diranjangnya pagi tadi.

"Melebihi cintamu pada Hinata?" Celetuk Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum saat Kiba menatapnya dan terkekeh pelan. "Ya, lebih kucintai daripada Hinata." Ralatnya, setelah itu kembali menatap ilalang.

"Sebenarnya bukan ayah kandungku sih, beliau sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir dan ibu menikah lagi. Yah, menikah dengan pria berengsek yang mencampakkannya."

"Jadi kau punya dua ayah?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Ayahku cuma satu. Sekarang di surga bersama Tuhan yang menjagaku dan Ibu." Naruto tersenyum kemudian ikut memandang ilalang. Menikmati hembusan aingin yang lewat dan menerbangkan rambut mereka.

"… Kau tidak membawa ibumu ke rumah sakit? Atau berusaha mengobatinya mungkin?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Kiba sekali lagi menggeleng, "Aku orang miskin. Masuk sekolah ini saja karena mendapat beasiswa. Aku juga.. tidak ingin ibuku harus rawat inap di rumah sakit jiwa. Merawatnya sendiri dengan tanganku itu lebih melegakan perasaanku." Kiba menunduk, mengamati kedua telapak tangannya yang berkeringat.

"Yang bisa kulakukan, akan kulakukan untuk merawat dan menyembuhkannya. Walaupun tubuhku harus hancur karena bekerja, dan walaupun harus menunggu puluhan tahun untuknya sembuh. Aku tetap akan berusaha. Karena itu bentuk rasa bakti dan terimakasihku padanya, karena aku mencintainya."

Naruto tidak tahu, bagaimana ia harus menggapi ucapan Kiba. Ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana mencintai seorang ibu. Karena di sini, ibunya bahkan meninggalkan dirinya bersama kakek selama Sembilan tahun. Jadi ia hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan Kiba.

"Jadi, sebenarnya tadi ada masalah apa?"

"tidak ada apa- apa. Hanya kesalah pahaman."

"Oh.."

"Terimakasih, Naruto, Kau teman yang kupercayai setelah Shikamaru. Terimakasih juga sudah mendengarkanku yang cerewet ini.." 'Shikamaru juga. Terimakasih banyak sudah menjadi sahabatku serta saudara selama ini. membantuku merawat ibu.' Lanjut Kiba dalam hati.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Hei, aku tak melakukan apapunkan." Ucapnya.

"Kau sudah mendengarkan curhatku, dan sekarang aku sudah lega."

"Haha, kupikir lelaki tidak pernah curhat."

"Oke, bukan curhat. Aku hanya berbagi kisah. Sudah ah, aku ngantuk." Naruto terkikik, ia tahu kiba sedikit tersinggung karena sindirannya. Dan walaupun sedikit risih tapi gadis itu tetap membiarkan Kiba menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kirinya. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai tertidur, bersama Shikamaru yang diam- diam bersembunyi di balik dinding tikungan, mendengarkan semua pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **OMAKE**

Ino mengigit bibi bawahnya gugup. Di hadapannya ada Kiba, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Ketiganya baru nampak saat jam pulang sekolah berdering beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini hanya menyisakan keempatnya, ah dan satu lagi, Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Ino. Menundukkan wajah enggan menatap Kiba.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan, aku mau pulang." Ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu setengah tak niat.

Ino terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian memantapkan hati. "Maaf karena sudah menuduhmu pencuri, Kiba. Tolong maafkan kami." Katanya cepat sambil membungkukkan badan selama beberapa saat setelah itu menegakkannya kembali.

Sejenak Kiba terpaku. Ia mengamati wajah ino dan Sakura intens, mencari kesungguhan. "Hmm.. bagaimana ya?" Bahkan pemuda itu mengulur waktu dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, seolah- olah ragu untuk memaafkan mereka. Tapi wajah pucat Sakura dan was- was Ino membuatnya tak tega hanya untuk sekedar mengerjai.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Toh itu bukan sesuatu yang besar, justru aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena menampar Sakura terlalu keras. Maaf ya, Sakura." Ucapnya, tangannya melambai pada Sakura yang menatapnya tak percaya, dan kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Ta, tapi ucapanku pasti sangat menyakitimu. Iyakan Kiba?" Tanyanya lirih. Kiba menghela nafas cepat, "Sedikit sih, sekarang sudah hilang sakitnya."

"Terimakasih, Kiba.."

"Sama- sama. Sudah, ayo kita pulang. Ini hampir malam." Seru Kiba kemudian merangkul bahu Naruto kembali dan berjalan mendahului Sakura serta Ino. Shikamaru mengikuti di belakang.

"Kalian juga. Beritahu alamat rumah kalian, kami akan mengatar kalian berdua." Ujar Shikamaru tanpa menoleh. Sakura tersenyum, mengusap air matanya kemudian menarik Ino untuk mengikuti ke tiga orang di depannya. Tapi seketika langkah mereka terhenti saat kelimanya melihat Sasuke berdiri menyandar pada gerbang sekolah yang tertutup.

"Gara- gara kalian, aku harus terjebak di sekolah. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan tadi, Hah, Dobe?!" serunya menyalahkan kelimanya, terutama pada gadis blonde yang sudah dia tunggu. Sakura serta Ino yang mau menyapa jadi urung karena Sasuke terlihat menakutkan saat marah.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Salahmu sendiri yang menunggu kami. Dan itu gerbangnya apa sudah terkunci?" Naruto membalas jengkel.

"Sudah. Tapi tenang, Guru Kakashi sudah kuhubungi. Sebaiknya kalian siapkan alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan kau naruto! Bagaimana bisa kau begitu ceroboh meninggalkan tasmu di atap sekolah, Hah!? Karena inilah aku jadi tidak sempat memberi tahu satpam kalau kita masih di dalam, Usuratonkachi!"

"Memang niat kutinggalkan agar besok tak perlu repot membawanya. Kau kenapa jadi cerewt begini sih! Dasar pantat ayam! Jangan menghinaku seperti itu, berengsek!"

"Kau juga mengataiku berengsek!"

"Karena kau memang berengsek!"

"Apa, hah, dobe? Coba ulangi sekali lagi?"

"…"  
Kiba melongo, menyaksikan bagaimana interaksi keduanya yang jauh dari keseharian, dimana Sasuke terlihat hati- hati untuk bisa bicara dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bergumam mendokusai dan nampak tak tertarik.

"Anoo.. Sasuke- kun. Kau terdengar sangat peduli pada Naruto." Ungkap Sakura, hatinya berdebar saat mata kelam Sasuke memandangnya. "Tentu saja. Diakan pacarku."

"APA?!"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

"TIDHAK MUNGKHIN! KAU DENGAN SASUKE, NAR?!"

"SIAPA BILANG, TEME NO BAKA!?"

"Chk. Mendokusai. Guru Kakashi sudah datang tuh."

.

 **Gimana? gimana? Apa moment Sasufemnarunya kurang mantap?**

 **Hehe, saya bersyukur akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chap 4 ini. terimakasih buat pembaca sekalian, yang mem- fav, foll serta reviewer yang budiman. Oh ya, yang kemarin review tanpa log in, maaf karena sepertinya review kalian baru masuk. Jadi sekalian saya balas di sesi ini. hehe.**

 **Okeh, Saatnya kita masuk ke sesi membalas review**

 **Habibah794_ Yeah.. itu udah ke jawabkan? Tenang saja, Sasuke punya cara jitu biar Naruto suka lagi sama dia.. Naruto-kan punya banyak orang yang mendukung. Ada kakek juga teman se desa yang mayoritas lelaki. Jadi dia tetep semangat dong, Kekeke**

 **L. casei S. S_ Ini- ini, moment Sasunarunya gimana? chukup limayankan? kan?**

 **Aom- AomSuttipintu_ tentu saja Sasuke.. Hehehe**

 **Ace155_ kalo sekarang tambah greget nggak? ^^**

 **TheBigBoy_ Arigatou, Mamat-san (Nama aslikan?).. kalo scane JiraTsuna saya bingung mau bikin kayak gimana. Masa iya udah lansia masih mikirin cinta? Hahahaha yah, mungkin kalo cinta lama bisa dibikin, walau cuma nyempil dikiiiit.. hehe**

 **ShaphireOnyx N. _ Thanks so much, Uchi- san..**

 **Kuraublackpearl_ Wah, kalau koit duluan ceritanya tamat dong, trus Naruto sama siapa? Sama Ku-san mau? Kekeke**

 **Byakuren Hikaru83_ 15 tahun?! #shock# yang bener, ah? Masa? Kok saya nggak percaya. Nggak papalah selisih dikit sama Luke, dia hampir 24 tahun.. Makasih ya semangatnya, Kuren-san.**

 **Aiko Vallery_ Aiko- san, reviewnya tetep fenomenal seperti biasa, T^T. terimakasih ganbatte-nya**

 **Shafira A_ Update-nya… Nggak tahu, sampai selesai mungkin.. hehe ini udah dilanjut**

 **Guest_ BTW, anda bisa panggil saya B atau Broke lho. Kalo 'thor' nanti di otak saya mikirnya jadi 'jonthor'.. hehe ini dilanjut**

 **Myungricho_ tentu bukan dong. Fugaku itu setia sehidup semati sama mamih Mikoto.. pokokna mah keluarga Sasuke itu adem ayem walau kurang komunikasi. Habis semua Uchiha datar sih bawaannya, sok cool.**

 **Kyurielf_ makasih sudah menunggu lanjutan fic ini. kyu- san sudah paham alasan Naruto merubah penampilannyakan? Hehe, kalo masih bingung boleh tanya kok. Tapi sabar ya, kadang kalo nggak log in, nongolnya agak lama di review saya..**

 **Nartsu_ Thanks!**

 **Guest_ Saya berusaha sih. Tapi nggak tahu itu sudah termasuk menyesal banget belum.. thanks buat review-nya..**

 **Bum_ Maaf, kalau bapaknya Naruto nggak akan saya bahas. Soalnya, saya melihat realita juga, nggak semua orang itu memikirkan perasaan orang lain walaupun itu anak mereka sendiri. Yeah, seperti itulah intinya. Di warning ada peringatan kalau minato bukan papa kandung Naruto. Jadi bisa ketebak dong siapa suami Kushina sekarang.. gak usah khawatir kalau pasangan fenomenal itu gak menyatu.. huehehehe #Bukakartu#**

 **Guest_ nah, nah.. itu sudah ketahuan.. #nunjukSasuke#**

 **Rin N. U_ Siapa ya? Saya kali.. kekeke**

 **Beechaan_ Next juga bacanya.. hehehe**

 **Hyunnie02_ neechan? Wah, keliatan banged ya kalau tulisan saya ini hasil coretan seorang cewe? Hahaha, iya saya cewe.. ada yang penasaran nggak ya kira- kira? and makasih udah menunggu..**

 **Yupp! Itu saja sepertinya.. makasih buat fav, foll sama Reviewnya. Juga yang sudah membaca.. silent reader juga.. silahkan tunggu chap berikutnya #BTW sepertinya up saya bakal sedikit_Banyak_ lama, nunggu Luke selesai ngerjain PR dari pak/bu dosennya sekalian nunggu kerjaannya kelar hehehe..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat**

 **B Broke**


	5. Chapter 5

Hampir dua minggu sejak kejadian Sasuke menyatakan perang untuk Naruto dan kedua gadis fans beratnya. Sakura dan Ino menjadi semakin tidak menyukai Naruto, begitupun para fans Sasuke., gadis pirang itu sering kali mendapat lirikan sinis atau gunjingan dari mereka. Tidak berani lebih karena Naruto punya bodyguard lebih galak dan tangguh, yakni teman- teman lelakinya, dan karena itu jugalah membuat Sasuke semakin geram pasalnya Naruto menjadi tidak bersahabat dengannya. Gadis manis dengan tiga kumis kucing (tanda lahirnya yang unik) itu selalu mendeathglare atau sekedar mencibirnya, menyulut emosinya dan berakhir menjadi ajang adu mulut dengannya.

Tapi sesungguhnya yang mengusik benaknya selama seminggu penuh adalah sikap biasa saja gadis itu saat bertegur sapa dengan Guru konseling yang merangkap Guru Sejarah, Umino Iruka. Bukankah selama yang Sasuke tahu, gadis itu selalu menghindari Guru satu itu karena masalah celana. Tapi sekarang mereka terlihat bersahabat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Mengapa Iruka menyerah untuk membuat Naruto mengenakan Rok dan berperilaku layaknya gadis seusianya? Padahal Sasuke sangat menantikan penampilan baru Naruto, apalagi rambut gadis itu yang mulai memanjang sebahu. Ck! Apa usahanya untuk melihat Naruto mengenakan seragam perempuan akan gagal? Apa usahanya untuk mengancam Naruto agar tidak memotong rambutnya dan hanya mengucirnya satu dengan alasan terlihat lebih macho itu akan sia- sia? Sia- sia melihat gadis itu berubah cantik maksudnya.

Huft, Sasuke pusing. Bagaimana lagi mensikapi sifat aneh Naruto itu. Sebenarnya kenapa sih dia harus berubah sedrastis itu. Kalau berubah langsing sih bisa ditolerir, tapi ini? kok ya macho-nya kebangetan. Sasuke tidak habis fikir, isi otak yang semi kosong itu apa sih?

"Sasuke! Woii! Kamu dengar enggak sih?!" Seru sebuah suara bass, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Pemuda dengan rambut darkblue itu menoleh ke asal suara. Hyuuga Neji, sang ketua kelas yang saat ini memasang raut memelas.

"Chk! Sas, kok kamu nggak dengerin curhatanku sih! Sebenarnya kamu itu sahabatku atau bukan?!" Geramnya marah. Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan, "Bukannya aku ini babu-mu. Kau selalu membebankan tugasmu padaku padahal kau sendiri sedang bermesraan dengan wanita." Balas Sasuke sinis "Memangnya aku sendiri tidak sibuk?. Si dobe saja susah sekali di dekati" lanjutnya dalam hati, merasa iri karena Neji bisa lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya.

Neji memincingkan mata, "Wanita itu namanya Tenten, Sas. Jangan membuatku kesal. Kamu tahu hubunganku dengannya sedang terancam."

"Ya, dan jabatanmu sedang terancam dilengserkan. Ketua kelas mana yang lebih mementingkan urusan pribadinya daripada tugas dan tanggung jawabnya!" Seru Sasuke sambil memelototkan mata seraya mendekatkan wajah geramnya pada Neji, setelah itu ia membereskan makan siangnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei! Mau kemana kamu, berengsek!? Aku belum selesai bicara! Tanggung jawab dulu, ludahmu mengenai wajahku! Hei, Sasuke temeee!"

"Bicaralah pada angin! Aku mau makan dengan tenang tanpa rengekanmu!"… yang memebuatku iri, karena kedekatanmu dengan Tenten, Baka-Neji!" lanjutnya tentu saja dalam hati. Cih! Mana sudi dia bilang kalau sedang iri, sudah iri, dengki lagi. Bisa- bisa hilang sudah citranya sebagai cowok cool nan kece. Eh, tapi menghujani ludah pada ketua kelas sudah mengurangi nilainya sebagai cowok cool kan?

"Pokoknya apapun tingkahku. Naruto yang bertanggung jawab, dasar gadis anarkis!" Desisnya penuh dendam. Mata tajamnya berkilat saat siluet pirang di tengah- tengah rambut coklat dan hitam tertangkap penglihatannya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chara : Naruto, Sasuke and Other_**

 ** _Genre : Friendship and Romance_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Warning : Typo dan segala kekurangannya. femNaru._**

 ** _No Bashing Chara (Cuma buat keperluan aja, maaf buat Sakura sama Ino Fans)_**

 ** _Di sini Minato BUKAN papa kandung Naruto_**

 ** _Alive by ; B "BROKE"_**

.

.

Dua minggu ini keadaan Naruto nampak menghawatirkan, gadis itu selalu pusing menghadapi sikap antipati para siswi di kelasnya yang rata- rata penggemar si Sasuke ayam. Apalagi dengan sikap si kamvret Uchiha yang seenaknya mendekatinya dan sok akrab dengannya, mana sering usap- usap kepala lagi. _What do you mean?__ itulah yang di benak Naruto saat setelah Sasuke berhasil mencuri usapan di kepala pirangnya. Sebenarnya gadis itu agak dongkol juga, mengusap kepala adalah kegiatan yang ia anggap sacral, gadis itu ingin hanya suaminya kelaklah yang akan mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh sayang, dan mengecup keningnya mesra. Huuuhuu.. hilang sudah kesucian rambut indahnya itu. "Suamiku.. maafkan aku.." Batinnya sinting. (Kalo teman- teman lelakinya nggak usah di hitung. Karena Sasuke itu pengecualian. Hahaha bedakan juga antara mengacak rambut dan mengusap rambut.)

Ah, ya. Ia jadi merasa agak canggung juga dengan Sakura dan Ino. Niat ingin bersahabat jadi terhalang karena tragedy. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat gadis- gadis itu mencuekinya dan menganggapnya bagai seogok sampah yang tak berguna. Kedua gadis itu sih memang jadi akrab dengan Shika dan Kiba, tapi tak pernah sekalipun gadis- gadis itu meliriknya atau mengajaknya mengobrol ketika kelimanya sedang bergabung.

"Slamat pagi, Kiba, Shika!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan begitu berpas- pasan dengan ketiganya saat di lorong koridor menuju kelas pagi itu.

"Pagi!" balas Kiba semangat, sedang shikamaru hanya membalas dengan nada malas dan cuek. Naruto yang menjadi obat nyamuk hanya bermuka masam dan mencebikkan bibir, merasa harinya sangat sial. Padahal masalah rok sudah teratasi dengan negosiasi kecil bersama wali kelas, tapi kenapa masalah selalu datang menghadang! Sial!

"Sabar, Nar. Aku tahu rasanya nggak punya teman sejenis. Nista. Pake banget." Hibur Kiba sambil menepuk- nepuk bahu Naruto.

"Jangan menghinaku, Kiba. Ini semua gara- gara mayat berjalan **itu tuh**! Aku jadi kena sial." Ujarnya masam, matanya juga sempat melirik seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang dengan pandangan menusuk saat mengucap 'itu tuh'.

Kiba tertawa pelan, kemudian menoleh kebelakang untuk sekedar mengemati perubahan ekspresi wakil ketua kelas yang mendadak jadi mirip Shikamaru. Malas dan nggak pedulian. "Aku jadi kasian padamu, Nar. Pacarmu itu kenapa harus Sasuke?. Pasti hidupmu bakal membosankan dan penuh derita." Komentarnya membuat Naruto tiba- tiba merasakan kedutan di sekitar keningnya. "Sudah kubilangkan. Dia **bukan** pacarku!" serunya.

"Ya bukan pacar. Tapi calon suami." Sahut Shikamaru yang dihadiahi acungan dua jempol dari Kiba. Naruto menggeram kemudian menjerit frustasi sambil berlari menjauhi kedua_ ketiganya termasuk Sasuke dengan tangan menutupi kedua telinganya rapat- rapat.

"Nggak mau! Pokoknya aku nggak mau dengaaar!"

"Dia kekanakan sekali." Komentar Kiba malas, Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Mendokusei. Kapan kau menembak Hinata? Di sini cuma kau yang single."

Kiba mendengus. Menatap Shikamaru remeh, dengan gaya angkuh ia berdecak seolah merasa kasihan dengan pria rusa itu. "Sayang sekali, sikapku terlalu jantan untuk mengajaknya pacaran. Lebih baik langsung meminangnya setelah hidup mapan."

"Bilang saja kau tak punya nyali." Celetuk Sasuke yang melengang santai melewati mereka. Kiba sukses berteriak.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang sahabatnya dalam diam, gadis merah muda itu merasa akhir- akhir ini sikap Ino sedikit berubah. Ino sering sekali asik dengan dunianya, sehingga mengabaikan sekitarnya termasuk Sakura. Gadis pirang pucat berkuncir satu dengan poni panjang itu nampak menikmati kegiatannya di media sosial, matanya terus tertuju pada layar ponsel dan tangannya sibuk mengetik entah apa. Sakura jadi terheran- heran, sebenarnya apa yang sedang Ino lakukan.

"Nee, Ino. Kau dengar ceritaku tidak sih?" Ucap Sakura akhirnya, setelah sekian lama terdiam mengamati sang sahabat. Ino tak acuh, ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sesekali terdengar kikikan kecil darinya juga wajahnya yang tiba- tiba bersemu merah.

"Ino!" Sakura berujar jengkel, Kakinya menendang angin dengan kesal. "Ino! Yamanaka Ino!" Jeritnya dengan keras, membuat beberapa pasang mata di kantin menatap keduanya heran.

"Hmm?" Ino menanggapi tanpa melirik Sakura sedikitpun. Sakura bertambah jengkel, dengan kesal ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja kantin dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan. "Uuhh! Kau menyebalkan sekali sih akhir- akhir ini. Kau itu sebenarnya ngapain?!"

Mendengar temannya merajuk, Gadis dengan rambut kuning gading itu tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kemudian memandang sahabatnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hei. Jangan ngambek begitu, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil. Memangnya tadi kau cerita apa?"

"Tuh kan! Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku! Menyebalkan." Sakura menggebungkan pipinya, mata jadenya mengerling ke arah lain dan tak sengaja melihat Naruto duduk di bangku lain tengah berebut sepotong naruto ramen dengan Sasuke membuat perasaanya semakin dongkol.

"Uuuh! Kenapa semuanya begitu menyebalkan." Gumamnya.

"Ah!" Ino terpekik, Sakura yang heran menoleh. Memandang gadis itu dengan kening berkerut, pasalnya Ino terlihat antusias menatap layar ponselnya. "Sakura, maaf! Aku harus pergi sebentar. Maaf ya. Sampai jumpa di kelas!" Ujarnya dengan terburu- buru Ia beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang meneriaki namanya.

Di lain tempat, Naruto yang kesal karena makanan terakhirnya di rebut Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke tempat lain. Tidak sudi untuk menengok pemuda emo berengsek di sampingnya. Mata shafirnya menangkap pemandangan paling langka, Sakura yang sendirian dan nampak kesepian. Gadis itu terlihat sedih, tapi yang membuatnya heran bukankah tadi Ino bersama dengannya. Apa mereka bertengkar? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Nih! Kuganti dengan jus jeruk. Jangan ngambekan."

Naruto terkesima saat dengan tiba- tiba segelas jus jeruk dingin berada di hadapannya. Ia melirik Sasuke sinis. "Nggak! Kau sudah meminumnya sedikit. Ada bekas bibrnya dipinggir tuh!"

Sasuke gemas, diletakkannya segelas jus itu dengan kasar di hadapan Naruto, "Memangnya kenapa? Dulu kau pernah merebut isotonikku yang sudah kuminum setengah. Kenapa baru sekarang kau mempermasalahkannya?!"

"Itu karena sekarang situasinya berbeda!"

"Berbeda bagaimana? Oh, jangan- jangan kau merasa canggung karena menganggap ini Indirect kiss ya? Iyakan? Hayoo ngaku?!"

"Bukan begitu! memangnya siapa yang berfikir sejorok itu!"

"Kau! Ngaku saja. Kalau tidak kenapa menolak minumanku! Aku cuma mau mengganti naruto ramenmu! Apa tidak boleh!"

"Setidaknya berikan aku yang baru. Aku tidak mau bekasmu!"

"Tidak mau bekasku atau tidak mau ciuman tak langsung denganku!"

"Tuhkan kau punya niat terselubung! Aku nggak mau!"

"Minum!"

"Nggak!"

"Minum!"

Kiba menatap datar keduanya, pasangan di depannya ini sungguh tidak ada romantis- romantisnya. Bahkan terlihat seperti pasangan bocah SD. Ia jadi sangsi kalau hubungan mereka akan langgeng nantinya. "Membosankan ya." Tanggapnya, Shikamaru mengangguk dengan terkantuk- kantuk. Makanan mereka telah kandas beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Shikamaru, apa kita pergi saja dari sini. Rasanya kita jadi kacang."

"Yah, aku memang ingin mencari tempat untuk tidur. Di sini terlalu berisik."

"Sudah. Pergi yuk."

Dan keduanyapun beranjak pergi meninggalkan pasangan fenomenal bulan ini tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto sedikitpun. Yeah tapi sepertinya mereka harus bersiap- siap mendapat amukan gadis jejadian itu karena meninggalkannya berdua dengan makhluk seberengsek Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kakek keluar sebentar. Hati- hati di rumah." Seru seorang pria lansia begitu membuka pintu rumah. Langit malam ini terlihat mendung, dan udaranya begitu dingin. Membuatnya dengan terpaksa mengenakan jaket tebal dan sebuah syal, bukan style-nya mengenakan jaket setebal ini. tapi semakin tua tubuhnya juga semakin mudah untuknya terserang penyakit.

Hari ini ia ingin jalan- jalan sebentar, atau sekedar minum sake di kedai yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Pria bermarga Uzumaki dengan rambut putihnya berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota, alih- alih menumpang taksi. Matanya yang sudah tak sebening dulu memandangi setiap sudut kota yang memamerkan gemerlapnya, sampai dua puluh lima menit setelahnya korneanya menangkap sebuah kedai makanan yang menyediakan sake juga.

Kedua kakinya ia luruskan begitu sudah medapat tempat duduk di dalam kedai. Jiraiya mengangkat tangannya untuk memesan minuman. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya, mencatat apa yang ia pesan dalam fikirannya kemudian melenggang untuk menyiapkannya. Kedai itu sedikit remang, hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang kebanyakan pria lanjut usia sepertinya.

"Hai, pria jelek. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Sebuah suara familiar menghentikan kegiatannya. Jiraiya mendongak, menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik, dahinya yang keriput menyernyit memastikan pendengarannya. "Tsunade?" Ucapnya, sedikit tak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Wanita bernama Tsunade itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian duduk dan meneriakkan pesanannya pada pelayan yang lewat. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku begitu cepat? Kita bahkan baru bertemu setelah beberapa tahun tak bersua. Astaga, bahkan saat ini kau masih terlihat muda." Canda Jiraiya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Entahlah, kekuatan cinta mungkin." Tsunade membalas dengan lugas, ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Matanya terus mengamati setiap kerutan di wajah pria yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya saat SMA itu.

"Hahaha, kau masih suka bergurau ya. Tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu dan istrimu? Apa Haruko tak melarangmu untuk minum?" Tnya Tsunade, saat seorang pelayan datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka ia lantas dengan segera menuangkan sake ke gelasnya dan Jiraiya.

"Aku baik." Jawab Jiraiya pelan, pria itu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan bergumam kemudian meneguk minumannya. "Haruko, ya? Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kabarnya sekarang di tempat barunya. Ia sudah meninggal lama sekali. Ya, saat itu cucuku masihlah kecil."

Tsunade terdiam, dia cukup terkejut dengan kabar dari Jiraiya ini. Haruko adalah sahabat mereka berdua saat masih SMA. Terakhir bertemu adalah waktu pernikahannya dengan Jiraiya. Dan kini.. ia bahkan belum sempat bersua kembali, tetapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan memanggil wanita baik hati itu lebih dulu.

"Oh. Jadi kau sudah duda selama itu rupanya? Maaf sudah mengingatkanmu." Ujarnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, wanita itu kembali menegum minumannya.

"Tak masalah. Aku sudah lama mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Selalu sendiri."

"Kau tidak menikah?!" Jiraiya tak menyembunyikan kekagetannya, kedua bola matanya terbelalak hingga nyaris keluar. Pria itu tidak habis fikir, Tsunade adalah primadona sejak dari dulu. Tapi kenapa bisa belum menikah?

""Apa? Mau menikahiku?"

"Uhuk.. uhuk! Jangan bergurau! Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk memikirkan pernikahan. Justru sebentar lagi cucukulah yang harusnya menikah."

"Cucumu? Heh! Bicaramu itu, benar- benar." Sindir Tsunade sambil mencibir. Jiraiya menunduk, mengamati sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanan wanita itu. " Lalu cincimu itu apa? Jangan berbohong padaku. Pasti saat ini cucumu sudah besar juga kan?"

"Aku janda setelah dua bulan menikah. Suamiku meninggal karena ceroboh tidak memeriksa rem yang blong sebelum berangkat kerja. Dan yah, cucuku memang sudah hidup mapan." Tsunade berujar ringan, seolah apa yang dikatanya benar- benar sesuatu yang biasa dibicarakan. Tapi Jiraiya tahu, bahwa wanita itu berusaha tegar selama ini.

"Ah ya, cucumu itu.. Uzumaki Naruto bukan?"

"Ya, kenapa? Kupikir kau sudah tahu karena kau kepala sekolahnya. Seharusnya data siswa sampai di tanganmukan?"

"Aku hanya memastikan. Dia berbeda jauh sekali darimu. Tapi wajahnya persis seperti Haruko. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau mendidiknya, tapi dia benar- benar membuat para pekerjaku pusing." Komentar Tsunade dengan nada sinis, Jiraiya hanya mampu tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tiba- tiba gatal.

"Aah, apa dia membuat masalah yang besar, sampai- sampai guru- gurunya pusing?"

"Bukan masalah serius sebenarnya. Hanya saja penampilannya yang bak preman itu sedikit mempengaruhi reputasi sekolah asuhanku. Ia hanya menolak mengenakan seragam wanita."

"Hahaha. Tolong maafkan dia kalau begitu. Naruto sebenarnya adalah anak yang penurut. Tapi dia punya masa lalu yang buruk, rok dan semua pakaian wanita selalu membuatnya teringat tentang itu. Maka ia menghindarinya agar bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Hahaha, cucuku memang aneh, katanya kalau mengenakan pakaian pria ia merasa tegar dan kuat. Aku jadi harus membuat kesan yang bagus agar ia mau mengenakan pakaian wanita kembali." Terang Jiraiya.

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala, diam- diam ia mengagumi raut wajah Jiraiya yang melembut saat menceritakan perihal cucunya. "Aku mengerti. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya memberikan waktu padanya untuk membuatnya senang dengan seragam wanita."

"Terimakasih, Tsuna-chan."

.

.

.

.

Ttrrrt.. ttrrrtt..

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Telfon rumahnya berbunyi dan kakeknya belum kembali dari jalan- jalan malamnya. Sejenak ia menegok ke arah jam, kemudian menghela nafas dan beranjak meninggalkan semua PR-nya untuk mengangkat telfon.

"Mo_

 ** _'_** ** _Ayah, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?! Aku merindukan ayah. Bagaimana kabar ayah?'_**

Naruto membulatkan matanya, ia kenal dengan suara ini dan ia menghafalnya. Gadis itu terpaku untu sejenak. Hatinya tiba- tiba seolah diremas, membuatnya merasa sesak. Dia rindu, dan dia kecewa. "Ibu.." Ucapnya tanpa sadar, nyaris berbisik tapi cukup di dengar oleh wanita di seberang sana, yang tiba- tiba membelalakkan mata dan mengunci rapat mulutnya.

"…" Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, dan bola matanya terasa panas. Setelah sekian lama ia tidak pernah mendengar suara ibunya, setelah sekian lama ia tidak pernah berbincang dengan ibunya, dan setelah sekian lama ia menantikan saat- saat ini. kenapa ibunya hanya diam saja, gadis itu yakin ibunya mendengar ucapannya, walaupun itu nyaris seperti bisikan.

Apakah benar ibunya tidak ingin lagi mendengarnya? Apa benar tentang semua pemikirannya ini? ibunya.. ibu telah membuangnya dari kehidupan wanita itu. Tapi, jika memang seperti itu, bolehkan ia mengatakannya, mengungkapkan perasaannya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya yang bebas mengusap air mata yang tiba- tiba mengalir tanpa bisa menghentikannya. "Bagaimana kabar ibu? Aku harap ibu selalu sehat." Ujarnya dengan suara parau, matanya menatap buku telepon dengan tatapan kosong.

 ** _'…'_** Sekali lagi, ibunya tidak menyahut. Gadis itu menghela nafas kecewa, berusaha meredam isak tangisnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, bu. Selalu. Aku tidak pernah membenci ibu, walau apapun yang ibu lakukan padaku."

 ** _'…'_**

".. aku setiap saat berdoa pada Kami-sama agar bisa bertemu ibu. Tapi yang kulihat setiap hari adalah sosok dalam layar. Aku ingin bertemu ibu, sangat ingin.. walaupun untuk terakhir kalinya." Tangis Naruto pecah, tubuhnya yang lemas berusaha tegak dengan bersandar pada buffet.

"Tapi.. kini aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan berlaku egois lagi bu. Pria itu, Namikaze Minato dan adikku Namikaze Kyuubi, kalian terlihat bahagia, dan kuharap kalian selalu bahagia. Tolong jangan bercerai lagi bu, jika bukan untukku, maka lakukan itu untuk Kyuubi."

 ** _'…'_**

"Aku tidak akan meminta ibu kembali. Aku hanya ingin ibu, selalu tersenyum dan tidak memikirkanku lagi. Karena aku juga.. aku juga akan berusaha menjalani kehidupanku dengan normal. Hanya itu.." Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, mencegah air matanya turun lebih deras walaupun itu sia- sia. Ia merasa tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, ".. hanya itu permintaan terakhirku, bu." Lirihnya setelah itu ia menutup telfonnya dengan pelan, menangis terisak di depan buffet, tanpa tahu bahwa wanita di seberang sana ikut menangis karena tidak bisa membalas ucapan putrinya seberapapun inginnya.

.

.

.

Paginya, Naruto terbangun sebelum subuh. Gadis itu masih mengingat ucapannya semalam. Tapi seperti janjinya pada sang Ibu, ia tidak akan memikirkannya lagi dan akan menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Maka dengan lemas, gadis itu menyibak selimutnya dan beranjak mengambil pakaian ganti dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur.

"Kakek? Kok sudah bangun?" Ujarnya terkejut saat dilihatkan Jiraiya tengah duduk di kursi ruang makan sambil meremas kepala. "Kakek kenapa? Kok wajah kakek pucat?" Gadis blonde itu mendekat, memegang lengan kakeknya dengan khawatir.

"Kakek pusing, Nak. Salinan novel kakek hilang, apa kamu tahu ada di mana?"

DEG! Naruto menahan nafas, dan menggingit bibir bawahnya gugup. Salinan novel? Oh tidak, kenapa kakeknya harus mencarinya sih. Naruto sukses membeku.

"Eerrr, mu, mungkin Kakek lupa menaruhnya di mana.. he he he" jawabnya di akhiri tawa canggung, gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit melangkah mundur, tapi Jiraiya melihatnya. Pria itu memincingkan mata, dan menegakkan punggungnya untuk menguarkan aura wibawanya.

"Ooh, tentu kakek tidak lupa. Jelas- jelas kakek menaruhnya di dalam laci. Kakek hanya punya firasat kalau salinan itu ada yang mengambil." Katanya, tak melepas pandangannya pada wajah gugup penuh muslihat cucunya.

Naruto semakin kalang kabut. Matanya sibuk menatap ke arah manapun selain mata kakeknya. "Ayo, Naruto. Katakan sesuatu." Tuntut Kakeknya tegas, kecurigaannya bertambah saat gadis merangkap cucunya itu mulai berkeringat dingin.

"A, aku_ mau mandi dulu!" jeritnya yang lantas berlari ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan membantingnya keras demi menghindari teriakan kakeknya.

"Dasar cucu tak bertanggung jawab! Kau kemanakan salinan novelku?! Itu lebih berharga dari novelku yang laku dipasaran tahu! Itu kutulis sendiri selama tiga hari tiga malam! Hei! JAWAB KAKEK! NARUTO!"

"AMPUN, KEK! AKU MENGGUNAKANNYA UNTUK MENYOGOK GURU KAKASHI!"

"APAAA?! KAU APA-?!" Jiraiya shock, nyaris tak bergerak. Oh tidak, salinannya yang berharga~ fikir Jiraiya merana.

Yah, permulaan hari yang bagus untuk melupakan keluh kesahnya, Naruto bersyukur karena Kakeknya tidak tahu masalah semalam.

.

.

.

.

Jam kosong, Naruto paling benci dengan jam kosong, setidaknya mulai saat ini. karena itu artinya Sasuke bebas menempelinya atau sok akrab dengan Kiba maupun Shika untuk bisa memodusinya. "Berengsek!" Umpatnya dengan berbisik. Gadis bermata langit musim semi itu melirik sinis pada si rambut Raven.

"Geser. Teme!" Geramnya, tangannya yang kurus menapak pada tembok untuk mencegah tubuhnya lebih bergeser. "Kau yang geser, dobe! Aku juga mau duduk!" Balas si Uchiha dengan wajah datar, sedatar Teflon.

"Kaukan bisa cari kursi lain, Teme!"

"Malas. Kau pikir itu tidak merepotkan, aku harus mengambil dan nanti harus mengembalikannya. Itu tidak efisien sama sekali, dobe! Cepat geser!" Seru Sasuke jengkel sambil menggeser Naruto dengan bahunya

"Kau bisa duduk dengan Kiba!"

"Najis! Yang pacarku itukan kamu!"

" %$#^%$^%$^%$!"

Kiba untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas lelah, sejujurnya ia amat sangat tersinggung dengan kata 'najis' dari Sasuke. Tapi, suasana yang aneh di kelas menyadarkannya, bahwa tidak hanya dirinyalah yang merasa _speechless_ dengan tingkah kedua pasangan di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin sepasag kekasih bisa bertengkar heboh sambil jambak- jambakan hanya untuk memperebutkan sebuah kursi. Padahal masih banyak kursi kosong yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya untuk bermigrasi.

Please-lah, Kiba cuma mau main kartu dengan tenang. Niatnya untuk mengajak Sasuke agar makin seru sekarang malah jadi ajang war. Sial, kenapa tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka sih. Apa dia sendiri di sini yang merasa kuping dan matanya Shikamaru? Jangan tanya, dia bahkan sudah tidur cantik di mejanya sendiri. Asem!

"Hoi, kalian! Hentikan itu!" Teriaknya frustasi saat Naruto dengan sengaja menggunakan tasnya untuk dilemparkan ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri membanting mejanya (red: meja kiba) untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Bukannya berhenti, kedua sejoli itu malah saling beradu dahi, dengan masing- masing tangan mencengkeram kerah lawannya. Kiba jadi geram sendiri, dedemit macam apa sih yang merasuki keduanya. Anj*r! Kaki gue ke injaaaaakk~, ratap Kiba memelas.

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti saat salah seorang siswa yang baru dari toilet berlari masuk ke kelas dengan panik. "Woi- woi! Guru Kisame datang!"

"Apa?! Si killer? Emang kita ada jam renang?"

"Berisik! Cepet rapiin!"

Kasak- kusuk para siswa dan siswi terhenti, begitu seorang Guru olahraga renang memasuki kelas. Mata tajamnya mengedar ke seluruh pelosok kelas, mengamati bagaimana wajah tegang dan pucat para siswa didikannya. Dan apa itu di bawah meja? Kisame mendengus, ia tidak mengerti jalan fikiran siswanya satu itu, bahkan sampai saat ini. Dia tidak mengerti? Apa ia sebegitu menyeramkannya sampai seorang Uchiha-pun harus bersembunyi di bawah meja gadis Uzumaki dari pada duduk di bangku sebelahnya yang jelas- jelas kosong. "Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin dia sudah lelah." Gumamnya seraya memijit pelipisnya yang tiba- tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mengomentari tingkah bar- bar kalian. Yang merasa punya nama, ikut saya keruangan. Haruno Sakura, dan Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya cepat dan tegas, kemudian segera beranjak keluar kelas.

Seluruh pasang mata di kelas segera beralih pada kedua orang yang di sebut namanya, ada yang penasaran dengan keduanya adapula yang merasa kasihan. Naruto sih cuek saja, ia yang masih kesal dengan Sasuke menyempatkan diri menendang pemuda itu sampai berteriak "Auh!" baru kemudian beranjak keluar kelas di susul Sakura.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura, beberapa kali kau membolos di jam pelajaranku. Boleh ku tahu karena apa?" Sakura tidak menyangka, ia akhirnya berada di sini secepat ini. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang tegang. "sa, saya.. tidak suka renang, guru." Jawabnya lirih.

Kisame menggebrak meja, kedua gadis di depannya tersentak. Bahkan kini Sakura nyaris menangis terisak, Naruto sendiri cuma bisa terdiam di samping gadis itu. Sedikit prihatin karena baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura dalam keadaan shock dan ketakutan.

"Kau pikir ini main- main? Apa otakmu yang tumpul itu tidak pernah di asah! Walaupun pelajaranku ini tidak begitu penting untuk menentukan kelulusanmu dari SMA, bukan berarti kau bisa menyepelekannya! Kau harus bisa membedakan keinginan dan kewajiban! Saat seorang siswi di tuntut untuk ikut dalam setiap pelajaran artinya di sana kau sedang diajari! Kau pikir aku mau mengejari siswa sepertimu! Yang suka seenaknya! Mentang- mentang tidak suka kau menggugurkan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang siswa! Kalau bukan karena rasa tanggung jawabku dan hormatku pada orang tuamu, aku tidak akan sudi mengajari mu, bahkan menaikkanmu ke kelas tiga! Lebih baik aku menikmati masa tuaku!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi alasanmu, Haruno. Ku beri kau waktu untuk latihan. Minggu depan akan ada ujian praktek susulan untukmu. Jika tidak bisa berenang, kau bisa meminta sahabatmu untuk melatihmu, dia pernah menjuarai lomba renang. Jika kau mengerti, sekarang lekas keluar."

Sakura terisak pelan, ia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Tubuhnyapun nyaris tidak bisa di gerakkan karena terlalu gemetar. Dengan pelan, Sakura berojigi, kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari kantor.

"Hhhh…" Kisame menghela nafas lelah, sebenarnya ia cukup menyesal karena membentak dan memarahi gadis itu habis- habisan. Sekarang matanya beralih pada seorang siswi bercelana di depannya, dan sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang. "Yang kumarahi itu dia, kenapa kau ikut menangis?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. ha, habisnya, pak Guru…"

"Sudah, jangan lanjutkan." Potong Kisame cepat, ia dengan wajah letih meluruskan punggung. "Karena kau siswa baru, jadi langsung ikut ujian praktek renang saja. Sama seperti Haruno, kalau tidak bisa, minta ajari yang bisa. Oke? Sekarang pergilah." Ujarnya dengan suara lelah, Naruto mengusap air matanya kemudian menunduk memberi hormat sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Dasar, ada- ada saja."

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari, sakura berusaha berbicara pada Ino. Tetapi gadis pirang pucat itu tidak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius dan langsung pergi begitu saja saat ia berusaha keras menyelesaikan ceritanya. Seperti saat ini, Ino hanya meliriknya sekilas dan segera kembali asik dengan ponselnya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan, ada yang harus ku bereskan. Nanti kita bicara lagi ya, sampai jumpa di kelas." Seperti itu, Sakura sampai hafal setiap katanya. Ino akan berpamitan padanya dengan kalimat itu, 'nanti kita bicara lagi ya'. Nanti bagi Ino hanya akan menyia- nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah Guru Kisame berikan.

Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa untuk mengajarinya, hanya Ino sang juara olympiade renanglah yang ia harapkan untuk bisa membantunya. Tapi kini, gadis itu bahkan tidak menatapnya seperti dulu lagi, tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk bercerita dan meminta tolong.

Karena terlalu larut dalam fikirannya, gadis merah jambu itu tidak sadar bahwa langkahnya terhenti pada gedung kolam renang sekolah. Matanya yang sarat kesedihan itu, menatap nanar pada pintu kayu. "Apa aku harus latihan sendiri?" ujarnya putus asa.

Maka dengan ragu, gadis itu melangkah pelan memasuki gedung kolam renang, mengganti pakaiannya dan berdiri diam memandangi air di kolam yang tak beriak sedikitpun.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu untuk menyambangi kolam renang sekolah setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto dengan langkah bersemangat memasuki gedung kolam renang, dan merasa heran begitu pendengarannya menangkap bunyi kecipak yang ribut dan suara minta tolong yang timbul tenggelam.

Gadis itu menengok ke arah kolam, dan mata shafirnya terbelalak saat mendapati siswi berbaju renang dengan rambut merah muda nyaris tenggelam di dasar kolam. Tanpa menunggu untuk berganti pakaian Naruto segera berlari dan melompat ke dalam kolam. Berenang secepat mungkin ke arah Sakura dan menarik gadis itu menuju tepian kolam.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan! Bangun Sakura!" Teriaknya panik, ia dengan keras menggoyang- goyangkan tubuh Sakura. Sesekali menepuk pipi Sakura pelan.

Tak berapa lama, Sakura membuka matanya. Memandang Naruto dengan mata sayunya, tubuhnya masih lemas dan nafasnya masih pendek- pendek. "Na.. ruto.." lirihnya

Gadis Uzumaki itu melepas nafas lega, tangan kanannya dengan reflex menyibak poni rambutnya kebelakang dan tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah kau tertolong. Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Kemana Ino? Bukankah ia yang harusnya melatihmu!" serunya setengah kesal.

Sakura mendudukkan diri, menatap Naruto sedikit lebih lama. Dan semburat merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya. Naruto hanya berfikir mungkin itu efek setelah mengalami hal buruk seperti tenggelam.

"Naruto.. seragammu.."

"Ya?"

".. Basah."

Sejenak suasana menjadi aneh, Naruto melongo. Tentu saja aneh, iakan masuk ke air, jelaskan kalau pakaiannya basah. "Hmm, aku tahu. Bukan masalah, hari ini memang aku ingin berlatih renang. Jadi kenapa kau bisa di sini sendirian? Dan.. err.. tenggelam? Nyaris maksudku."

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga musim semi itu tak mampu menyembunyikan wajah kalutnya. Ia bergerak pelan, memeluk dirinya sendiri dan merapatkan kakinya lebih dekat pada tubuhnya. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, meski ia sudah menduga jawaban yang akan Sakura berikan.

"Aku.. sangat benci dengan kolam renang. itu mengingatkanku pada kucingku yang mati tenggelam di kolam renang rumahku. Jadi aku selalu menghindari renang, tak pernah berlatih."

"Aku tidak menemukan alasan kenapa kau memutuskan berlatih sendirian, Sakura- chan? Kau tahu kolam renang sekolah ini kedalamannya sekitar kurang dari 2 meter. Kau bisa langsung mati kalau tak ada yang menolongmu saat ada kejadian seperti tadi. Memangnya Ino kemana sampai tak mengajarimu berlatih?"

"…" Sakura semakin menunduk, gadis itu ragu untuk bercerita tentang masalahnya dengan Ino. Dan Naruto menghormatinya, "Okelah, aku tidak akan memaksamu cerita. Itu masalahmu dengan Ino. Sekarang karena seragamku terlanjur basah, kita latihan bersama ya. Masih sisa 20 menit untuk latihan dasar renang."

Dan Sakura sekali lagi mengeluarkan semburat merahnya, membuat Naruto menyernyit heran karena gadis itu sekali lagi memandanginya dengan lama. "Apa ada yang aneh dariku?" Tanyanya yang langsung dijawab gelengan kuat dari gadis merah muda.

.

.

.

Hampir seluruh kelas terheran- heran dengan dua gadis yang tiba- tiba saling menempel itu. Sakura, yang semua orang tahu amat sangat tidak menyukai Naruto karena merebut perhatian Sasuke kini selalu menempeli gadis tomboy itu, terhitung sejak selesainya ujian praktek renang yang Guru Kisame adakan. Naruto sih fine- fine saja ditempeli Sakura, artinya dia masih diterima sebagai makhluk sejenis oleh kaumnya dan bukan seogok sampah di pojok kelas, tapi risih juga karena Sakura jadi suka memeluk lengannya saat berjalan atau memeluk lehernya kuat sekali sambil berteriak "Kyaaa kyaaa" tidak jelas.

Dan yang lebih membanggakan lagi, Sasuke jadi nampak enggan berlama- lama membuntutinya karena sering di kerlingi mata genit oleh Sakura. "Yes! This is my Lucky!" seru Naruto dengan semangat membara. Tak menyadari bahwa tatapan serta senyum penuh muslihatnya terarah pada Sasuke dengan jelas sekali.

"Apa? Merasa menang karena punya pengawal?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis.

"Heh! Katakan itu pada pecundang di sebelahku, agar segera jauh- jauh atau bakal dipeluk juga sama Sakura." Balas Naruto tak kalas sarkastis sarat ejekan. Sasuke menggeram, dengan kesal ia memukul kepala pirang Naruto. "Ais!" teriak Naruto reflek, Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kau malah seperti berharap akulah yang menempelimu, Idiot!"

"Siapa yang bilang! Kulitku bisa gatal- gatal kalau dekat- dekat denganmu!"

"Oh, efek cinta. Aku memakluminya."

"Berengsek!"

"Kyaaa! Naruuu~" Suara khas itu, dan teriakan a la fans girl-nya. Sasuke nyaris muntah, kerena ia merasa melihat adegan teletubis berpelukan. "Sakura, jangan kuat- kuat. Aku tercekik!" Naruto meronta, Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan segera beralih memeluk lengan kanan Naruto erat. "Halo, Sasuke- kun." Sapanya sambil terkikik pelan, Sasuke tentu hanya diam dan menampakkan wajah datarnya, menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Ino melihat interaksi mereka. "Bukankah kalian kompak membenci Naruto?" Tanya kekasih Ino yang berjalan sejajar dengan gadis itu. Ia cukup terkejut karena sahabat kekasihnya ini tiba- tiba berubah haluan. Ino yang ditanya hanya terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk melampiaskan rasa penasaran dan kekesalannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto lakukan padamu, Sakura?" lirihnya, memandang Sakura sedih. Pasalnya sejak Sakura akrab dengan Naruto, gadis merah muda itu menjauhinya dan nyaris tak mau berbicara padanya kecuali itu penting dan menyangkut pelajaran.

.

.

BRUK!

Naruto meringis seraya memejamkan mata. Punggungnya terasa nyeri saat Ino mengdorongnya dengan kuat dan menghimpitnya di dinding belakang ruang peralatan. Naruto tahu ini pasti akan terjadi, karena sebelum itu ia melihat Ino dan Sakura tidak akrab. Dan Ino sering menatapnya benci begitu Sakura mendekatinya dan mengobrol akrab.

"Katakan! Kau racuni apa pikiran Sakura sampai dia jadi berpihak padamu?!" Serunya kesal, cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Naruto semakin menguat, nyaris membuat Naruto mengaduh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan begitu, posisi ini membuatku tidak nyaman!" Balas Naruto dengan setengah membentak. Inopun dengan kasar melepaskan Naruto.

Sejujurnya, Naruto sudah tahu masalah Sakura dengan Ino. Walaupun Sakura tidak cerita apa- apa, gadis blonde cerah itu cukup tahu dengan sekali lihat raut Sakura saat melihat Ino. Sakura hanya tengah kecewa, dengan Ino yang sebelumnya mengabaikan Sakura dan seolah menolak membantunya mengajarinya renang.

"Jadi sekarang, kenapa sakura menjauhiku. Jangan bilang kau meracuni fikirannya agar begkomplot denganmu, Uzumaki! Aku benar- benar muak melihatmu!" Ino menggemeletakkan giginya, menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak gadis berambut pendek berkuncir satu di hadapannya yang sedang merapikan kemeja.

"Sebelum itu, tanyakan dulu pada dirimu. Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum Sakura beralih menjadi temanku." Balas Naruto tenang, mata safirnya menatap tajam mata violet Ino yang memancarkan permusuhan.

Ino mendecih, "Jangan bertela- tele, Uzumaki. Aku sangat kenal dengan Sakura, dia tidak akan mungkin menjahuiku jika tidak ada yang mengomporinya! Aku tahu itu, karena Sakura adalah sahabatku! Cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Jerit Ino tak sabar.

Naruto memandang Ino dengan prihatin, gadis itu terlalu terbawa emosi. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan menatap Ino dengan sorot menantang, "Oh, sahabat ya?" Ujarnya main- main.

"Sekarang kutanya, apa kau tahu bahwa Sakura nyaris tenggelam di kolam renang karenamu?"

Mata cantik berwarna azure itu terbelalak. Tak mempercayai pendengarannya dan merasa Naruto sedang memanasinya atau menjebaknya. "Jangan konyol! Mana mungkin?! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengajaknya ke kolam renang! Sakura kan benci kolam renang! Dia tidak bisa berenang."

"Nah! Kau tahu Sakura tidak bisa berenang dan kau malah memaksanya berlatih sendiri untuk menghadapi ujian praktek renang. Sahabat macam apa dirimu, Yamanaka Ino?" sindir Naruto

"Jangan bohong! Kau hanya mau memperkeruh masalahku dengan Sakurakan?! Iyakan! Makanya kau berkata begitu!"

"Whatever-lah." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu, merasa kesal karena Ino terus saja tidak mempercayai dan balas memojokkannya, menuduhnya, dan semena- mena.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat memaksanya berlatih sendiri! Dia tidak menceritakan apa- apa padaku soal renang!." Lanjut Ino, belum puas untuk membela dirinya.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kau tanyakan saja pada Sakura. Aku tidak mau ikut campur masalah kalian." Putus Naruto seraya melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang terdiam shock di tempatnya. "Apa benar ini salahku, Sakura?" lirihnya putus asa. Sedikitnya ia ingat usaha Sakura untuk berbicara padanya sebelum sifat gadis itu berubah mencuekinya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Ino bertekad untuk bicara dengan Sakura baik- baik. Maka setelah menghubungi gadis itu agar menemuinya di taman kota. Ia segera bersiap dan berangkat ke tempat janjian. Di sana, si salah satu bangku taman, Ino melihat Sakura yang asik menatap bintang.

"Sakura." Panggilnya, Sakura menoleh sejenak. Kemudian kembali memandang langit. "Ada apa? Cepat katakan." Ujarnya cepat dan nampak enggan.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan ketus Sakura menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku." Gumam dengan nada lirih.

"Aku terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku, dan aku salah karena melupakanmu, Sakura. Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya. Kedua bola matanya bahkan terasa panas ketika ia mengatakan itu.

Sedangkan Sakura bergeming sejenak, kemudian menatap Ino sinis. "Ya, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau lupakan saja persahabatan kita. Oh, dan selamat karena kau sudah punya pacar. Aku senang untukmu."

"Sakura, jangan seperti itu." Balas Ino, wajahnya nampak kalut. Ia merasa benar- benar bersalah sekarang. Tapi sakura malah membalasnya dengan ketus dan tidak bersahabat.

Sekali lagi, kepala Ino menunduk lebih dalam, ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, dan hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis. "Ku dengar dari Naruto, kau nyaris tenggelam saat berlatih renang. aku minta maaf, aku menyesal karena saat itu mencuekimu, Sakura. Aku menyesal, sungguh. Tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku, Sakura. Hiks.. jangan abaikan aku.." Ujarnya di sela- sela isak tangisnya

"…"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang kecewa padaku, Sakura. Karena aku merasakannya, aku merasa kecewa dengan diriku sendiri karena menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah kita bangun selama bertahun- tahun. Merusaknya dengan keegoisanku sendiri. Sungguh, aku minta maaf.." Ino terus menangis, sesekali ia mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"…"

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya, yang ia fikirkan adalah rasa bersalahnya pada Sakura, dan kemungkinan Sakura akan membencinya membuat ia semakin terisak. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu merasakan lengan hangat merengkuhnya dari depan. Ia kaget begitu Sakura merbisik di telinganya dengan suara halus yang menenangkan, "Sudah, Ino. Jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Sakura?"

"Kau tak ingin jadi pusat perhatiankan? Jadi berhenti menangis, oke?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasa Ino sudah berhenti menangis. Dengan senyum cerah ia menatap muka kusut sahabatnya, "Lihat! Hidungmu memerah. Lucunya~" Serunya sambil mencolek hidung mungil Ino yang memerah setelah menangis. Ino merengut, "Memangnya ini salah siapa." Keluhnya yang langsung mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang disodorkan Sakura padanya. "Sakura.. kau.."

"Ssstt!" dengan cepat jari lentik Sakura menutup mulut Ino. Ia terkikik pelan kemudian menarik Ino untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan fikirkan apapun oke. Karena aku bersyukur dengan apapun yang sudah terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto! Kau tidak akan menyangkanya, Ino!" Seru Sakura bersemangat, membuat benak Ino di penuhi tanda tanya. "Saat aku tenggelam, dialah yang menyelamatkanku. Dan uuuhh!" Kali ini Ino berjenggit begitu Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi gemasnya. "Dia keren sekali saat menyibak poninya yang basah ke belakang! Seperti ini!" serunya menggebu- gebu dan sedikit mempraktekkan gerak reflek Naruto.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan menyangka, bahwa sisi 'basah' Naruto sangat seksi melebihi bintang cowok _Hollywood_!"

Okey, Ino gagal paham dengan obrolan Sakura. Jadi malam itu, Ino habiskan bersama Sakura utnuk membahas tingkah laku Naruto yang entah kenapa begitu menarik sisi fans girl Sakura, sampai- sampai membuat telinganya panas dan hatinya risih untuk melabrak Naruto ketiga kalinya. Ck! Tapi kenapa ia harus punya hutang budi pada cewek jejadian itu sih. Sebal deh!

"Sakura!" potong Ino cepat, begitu Sakura akan melanjutkan kegiatan berceritanya tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Oh, objeknya bertambah rupanya.

"Ya Ino?"

"Besok. Temani aku menemui Naruto. Dan trimakasih, sudah memaafkanku."

"Okay! Tentu saja, kau kan sahabatku."

.

.

.

.

"Thanks!" Ujar Ino begitu ia menghampiri gadis pirang cerah itu saat jam makan siang di temani Sakura.

Yang di ucapi terimakasih hanya memandang Ino bingung, "Untuk apa?". Ino memutar mata bosan, kemudian melirik Sasuke yang diam- diam menggigit potongan roti melon Naruto besar- besar. "Bukan apa- apa. _Bay the way_ , aku baru tahu kalau Uchiha sekarang ini beralih profesi menjadi pencuri." Katanya yang langsung di tanggapi kekehan kecil dari Sakura.

"Teme!" jerit Naruto setelah menghadap Sasuke, dengan kesal ia menjejalkan sisa rotinya kemulut Sasuke, kasar tentu saja.

"Dasar pasangan SD! Jangan bertengkar lagi di dekatku!" Kiba menjerit hebos, saat pertengkaran keduanya akan memanas. Mendengar nada galak Kiba, Naruto cemberut. Kemudian menarik kroket kentang Sasuke dan memakannya dengan sebal. Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya, "Pancingan yang hebat, bung." Komentar Shikamaru kalem, di tanggapi senyum miring Sasuke dan di lanjutkan mengunyah sisa roti di dalam mulutnya.

"Gadis idiot ini memang imut saat marah." Ucapnya, menanggapi komentar Shika. Naruto yang kesal sudah tidak terpengaruh lagi.

Melihat interaksi baru di hadapannya, sedikitnya membuat Ino meringis. Merasa menyesal karena pernah mengidolakan Sasuke yang ternyata sedikit- banyak- aneh itu, kemudian matanya beralih pada Sakura yang berbisik kecil di telinganya. "Lihatkan? Keduanya begitu menggemaskan."

"Oh, God. Kenapa aku dikelilingi orang- orang sinting." Fikir Ino sambil ber- _rolling eyes_.

"Hei, kalian ini mau duduk dan makan atau hanya mau memandangi kami?" Celetuk Shikamaru. Yang di tanggapi dengan senyum canggung dari Ino serta pekikan Sakura yang langsung berhambur ke samping Naruto.

"Naru- chan, aku belum pernah melihatmu mengenakan jepit rambut. Jadi ini ku bawakan untukmu. Ku pasang ya~" Katanya sambil memaksa Naruto menggunakan jepit rambutnya. Walau sudah Naruto tolak dengan tegas sekalipun nyatanya jepit itu telah berhasil bersemayam di poninya. Membuat Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat.

"Sakura- chan. Ini tidak perlu.."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Terima saja, atau kau akan berakhir mengenakan bandana kelinci di tangannya." Ino menyahut dari sebelah Shikamaru. Gadis itu nampak asik mencuri- curi pandang ke bangku lain. Entah pada siapa. Sedangkan Sakura mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Sahabatnya.

"Ban, bandana kelici?" Ulang Naruto gagal paham.

"Tentu saja. Kekasih Sasuke haruslah terlihat cantik dan manis. Iyakan, Sasuke- kun?"

Uhuk.. uhuk! Ohok!

"Teme jorok! Kenapa menyemburku!"

"Reflek, dobe! Katakan itu pada ajudan merah mudamu! Bicaranya kacau sekali!"

"Oooh~ jadi kau tidak mau pacarmu terlihat cantik dan manis?!"

"Ooh! Jadi sekarang kau mengakui kita pacara?"

"Aku tidak bilang!"

"Baru saja kau mengatakannya, dobe!"

"Tidak! Kupingmu pasti penuh kotoran! Makannya jadi salah dengar!"

"Kupingku tidak penuh kotoran, tapi penuh cinta darimu!"

"Kyaaa! Lihat- lihat, Ino! Itulah yang kusuka dari mereka! Lihat, wajah Naruto memerah! Aiiihh~ gemas sekali rasanya akuu~" Jerit Sakura sambil menggoyang- goyangkan lengan Ino brutal.

Entah perasaannya atau apa, sepertinya sekarang mereka tengah jadi pusat perhatian. Yahh, perhatian seluruh siswa- siswi di kantin. Ugh! Ino ingin sekali berdiri dan berteriak lantang, "Aku tidak mengenal mereka!" tapi sudah terlanjur karena sebenarnya diam- diam ia menikmati kebersamaan ini. Hidupnya dan Sakura jadi tidak monoton. Lebih berwarna hanya karena pasangan bodoh di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang panjang untuk Sasuke, pemuda berusia belasan tahun itu sepertinya begitu menikmati rutinitasnya. Ah, bukan seperti, tapi memang menikmatinya. Ia menyukai interaksinya dengan gadis Uzumaki itu, walau selalu berakhir dengan adu mulut sampai adu jotos. Sesungguhnya ia tidak begitu suka melihat wajah marah gadis itu, tapi bagaimana lagi, penolakan yang selalu gadis itu lakukan saat ia ingin mengungkapkan sisi romantis selalu saja berhasil menyulut emosinya. Dan anehnya, ia tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas setiap yang gadis itu lakukan padanya, seperti saat gadis itu menggeplak kepalanya, maka ia akan dengan gemas memencet hidungnya sampai merah dan nyaris menangis.

Katakanlah dia kasar dan pemarah, tapi justru itulah yang selalu membuat Sasuke berbunga- bunga setelahnya, karena dia berfikir itulah yang romantis dari sebuah hubungan, dan ia yakin Naruto pasti selalu memikirkannya meski dengan cara yang berbeda. Hahaha, Sasuke jadi bangga sendiri dengan dirinya.

Sasuke mematikan kran _shower_ -nya yang menyala, setelah sebelumnya membilas badannya yang berbusa penuh sabun. Sambil bersenandung pelan, pemuda yang mengaku paling kece nan cool itu segera mengambil handuk yang tersampir di paku pintu dan segera mengeringkan tubuh. Tak lupa juga ia mengenakan pakaian yang telah ia ambil sebelum mandi.

CKLEK!

"Eh, Aniki. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke heran saat melihat kakaknya duduk santai di kasurnya, tangannya yang panjang bak model nampak asik memandangi sesuatu di dompetnya.

"Hmm, hanya ingin ngobrol. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemukan?" Jawab Itachi santai, Sasuke mengangguk kemudian segera merebahkan tubuh di samping kakaknya.

"Ibu bilang, selama aku berada di jerman untuk sekolah, kau berubah Sasuke. Selalu tersenyum sendiri dan sering melamun. Bahkan jadi mudah di suruh- suruh. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

Sasuke nyengir sebentar, kemudian merebut dompetnya dari tangan Itachi. Mengamati foto Naruto yang diam- diam ia ambil dan pasang di dompet sejenak setelah itu menutup dan melemparnya ke meja belajar. "Hmm, menurut Aniki?"

"Hahaha, dasar kau!" seru Itachi gemas, ia mengacak rambut raven Sasuke kemudian memandangi wajah berseri adiknya. "Foto itu.. bukankah itu gadis gendut yang dulu pernah menjadi teman SD- mu, Sasuke? Siapa namanya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, benar. Dia fan- mukan? Perasaan dulu kau sangat membencinya, Sasuke. Aku ingat, bahkan dulu setiap kau pulang sekolah, bibir kecilmu itu tidak pernah absen mengeluh bagaimana memuakkannya sikap gadis kecil malang itu."

Sasuke tertawa hambar saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya, ia tahu dulu dirinya memang berengsek, dan kini bertambah berengsek. "Yahh, itukan dulu. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa itu adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

Itachi tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya, maka diputuskannya untuk mengungkapkan itu pada adik tersayangnya.

"Yah, dia berubah cukup drastis. Tidak cantik sih, tapi lumayan manis. Ku harap kau tidak menyukainya hanya karena fisik, Otoutou. Karena itu pasti akan menyakitinya." Ungkapnya, kemudian sekali lagi mengacak rambut raven adiknya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Sasuke terdiam, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Menatap langit- langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tak dipungkiri bahwa ucapan kakaknya menusuk telak benaknya. Apa benar ia menyukai Naruto hanya karena fisik gadis itu yang berubah?

Malam itu, untuk kedua kalinya ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **OMAKE 1**

 _Mata tajam itu, mata yang tajam tapi terlihat begitu mengantuk. Naruto merasa seperti di telanjangi saat mata tajam wali kelasnya menyorotinya dari atas sampai bawah._

 _Saat ini ia ada di ruangan wali kelasnya, Hatake Kakashi. Entah ada angin apa gurunya yang tampannya begitu mysterious memanggilnya ke ruangan setelah sebelumnya Guru Iruka menyatakan menyerah membuatnya mengenakan rok. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak menebak- nebak dan mempersiapkan rencana, yah, demi kelancarannya menggunakan celana. Haha, karena celana adalah dirinya dan dirinya adalah cela_ manusia maksud saya._

 _"_ _Ku akui, kau cukup pantas mengenakan seragam lelaki. Tapi itu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Kau membuat reputasi sekolah sedikit menurun. Karena kau, para wali murid berkata kalau sekolah kita sudah mulai tercemari preman, wanita urakan dan lain sebagainya." Ujar Guru Kakashi, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya._

 _Naruto meringis kecil, ia dengan tenang duduk bersandar pada kursi di hadapan meja Gurunya. Tentu saja duduk sopan a la lady, bagaimanapun ia masihlah punya sopan santun sebagai siswi. "Eh hehe. Maafkan saya, Guru. Bukan maksud saya untuk membuatnya sepeti itu tapi.." Kali ini ia mengeluarkan jurusnya, mata berkaca- kaca dan sarat kesedihan._

 _"_ _Saya pernah mengalami hal buruk saat mengenakan rok. Tolonglah saya Guru, biarkan saya mengenakan celana agar saya bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Saya mohon." Lirihnya dengan suara gemetar, tentunya sedikit kebohongan._

 _"_ _Haahhh, bagaimana ya Naruto~ kau tahu aku tidak suka di bohongi."_

 _"_ _Gah! Baiklah cara terakhir!" Seru Naruto sebal, saat Gurunya itu masih saja menampakkan ekpresi ingin mengulitinya. "Aku juga tidak suka di sogok." Kata Kakashi kalem. Naruto lantas menutup mulut, otaknya berfikir keras agar ia tidak berakhir mengenakan rok setelah keluar dari ruangan ini._

 _"_ _Jika tidak ada lagi bantahan. Segera ke ruangan sebelah dan kenakan rok itu. Atau aku aka_"_

 _"_ _Tunggu!" Naruto berseru, menatap horror rok pendek di hadapannya. Kemudian dengan buru- buru matanya bergerilya mencari ide._

 _Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap sebuah novel yang amat sangat ia kenal nama penanya, dan ide brilliant pun melintas seketika._

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau kita bernegosiasi, saya jamin ini sangat menguntungkan untuk anda, Guru." Usulnya sambil tersenyum lima jari, Kakashi mendengus, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka di sogok. Apapun itu, dengar?_ _ **Apa. pun. Itu**_ _."_

 _"_ _Dengar dulu! Anda suka dengan karya- karya Sang Sannin-kan? Aku kenal dengan orang itu."_

 _"_ _Yang benar saja. Jangan bergurau di kantorku dan segera kenakan rokmu!" Seru Kakashi mulai jengkel, Naruto hampir panik._

 _"_ _Sumpah, Guru! Aku kenal dengan Sang Sannin!"_

 _"_ _lalu memangnya kenapa kalau kau kenal? Kau mau memberiku karya barunya dengan gratis begitu. sudah kubilang ak_"_

 _"_ _Tepat sekali!" Jerit Naruto memotong Ucapan Kakashi untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku akan memberikannya, dan ini special untuk anda. Ku jamin anda akan merasa bangga memilikinya, novelnya ditulis tangan lansung olehnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto, kedua alisnya terlihat naik turun karena begitu bersemangat._

 _Nyaris tak nampak, tapi ada sedikit perubahan dalam raut wajah gurunya. Bahkan punggung gurunya sudah menegak sempurna dan tidak lagi bersandar pada sandaran kursi._

 _"_ _Kau apa?" tanyanya lambat- lambat, merasa tak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengangguk mantab. Meng-iyakan pemikiran gurunya._

 _"_ _Baiklah." Putus Guru Kakashi. Naruto menjerit senang dan terdengar heboh. "Aku janji, Guru. Buku itu akan dengan segera berada di meja kerjamu. Aku janji!" serunya sambil menjabat tangan Kakashi erat- erat untuk menyalurkan euphoriannya._

 _"_ _Tapi Naruto, kau akan tetap mengenakan rok. Saat kelas tiga. Dengar?_ _ **Kelas. Tiga**_ _. Atau aku akan memberimu detensi lebih dari menyalin buku paket setebal 30 centi dengan tulisan tangan sebanyak delapan buku dan di kumpulkan seminggu setelahnya. Mengerti!?" Tegas Kakashi dan di akhiri ratapan Naruto yang menyayat hati._

 _._

 **OMAKE 2**

Minato memandang miris istrinya, sudah beberapa menit yang lalu wanita itu menutup telfonnya dan masih saja terisak di atas kasur. Wajah cantik wanita itu tersembunyi dalam pelukan lengannya, lengan yang kurus dari hari ke hari.

"Hiks.. Naruto.. Narutoku sayang.. tolong.. tolong maafkan ibu.. ibu menyesal, nak.. sungguh.." rancaunya di sela tangis. Minato yang mendengarnya, memejamkan mata merasakan begitu sedihnya sang istri.

Sebelum menikah, Minato sudah tahu masa lalu kehidupan Kushina, tentang perceraiannya dengan suami pertama Kushina dan tentang anak yang ia telantarkan. Dan Minato juga tahu, bagaimana perasaan Kushina selama ini terhadap anak pertamanya itu. Jadi dia tidak akan heran saat mendapati Kushina menangis setelah menelfon Ayahnya dan menyebut- nyebut nama putri pertamanya itu. Minato bahkan juga tahu bagaimana kehidupan anak tirinya lewat curhatan istrinya, betapa tegarnya dan kuatnya gadis itu bersama Kakeknya.

Tak kuat mendengar isak tangi pilu sang istri, Minato memutuskan untuk menghampiri Istrinya dan memeluknya erat penuh kasih dengan harapan wanita itu merasa lebih tenang.

"Ssshh, tenanglah, Kushina. Sudah jangan menangis, sayang. Kau bisa membangunkan Kyuubi kecil kita." Ujarnya menenangkan dengan suara halus. Tangannya tidak henti- henti mengusap bahu mungil Istrinya.

"Minato, Naruto mengatakan keinginan terakhirnya. Ia bilang, ia tidak menginginkan aku kembali, ia bilang aku harus hidup bahagia. Minato, dia telah salah paham, bagaimana ini? bangaimana? Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, makanya aku diam saja. Hatiku masih terlalu takut menghadapinya, aku belum siap untuk semua ini, Minato." Rancau Kushina, ia begitu kalut dengan pemikirannya. Bukan inilah yang ia harapkan. Bukan dengan putrinya yang seakan mengerti dirinya. Putri kecilnya itu tidaklah tahu betapa Kushina mendambakan pelukan anaknya dan ucapan menenangkan serta menerima permintaan maafnya.

"Jadi, tadi itu bukan ayahmu? Itu Naruto?" Tanya Minato yang ditanggapi anggukan pelan dan Isakan Kushina. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semua yang kau rasakan padanya, Sayang? Kau diam saja, karena itu dia salah paham dan mengatakan permintaan terakhirnya. Seorang anak akan berfikir ibunya tidak senang dengan dirinya saat si ibu sendiri tidak mengkonfirmasi apa yang diharapkannya."

"Aku bilang aku tidak siap, Minato. Aku sangat menyesal sampai aku merasa takut walau hanya untuk mendengar suaranya." Terang Kushina, kini tangisnya sudah mereda hanya terdengan isakan tangisnya sesekali.

"Hei, Kushina yang kukenal bukanlah penakut. Dia mendapat julukan Habanero karena keberaniannya membela orang yang tidak bersalah, kaulah pengacara hebat yang pemberani. Kenapa sekarang kau takut menghadapi putrimu sendiri, Kushina?"

"Itukan berbeda, Minato." Seru Kushina

Minato terkekeh pelan, setelah itu merebahkan dirinya beserta istri yang masih ia peluk di atas kasur empuknya. "Kushinaku seorang pemberani dan pemaaf, pasti Narutopun seperti dirimu, sayang. Darahmu mengalir juga dalam dirinya. Jika kau takut dia tidak akan memaafkanmu, apakah itu mungkin? Naruto gadis yang baik, dia anak yang hebat dari seorang ibu yang kuat. Apa kau meragukan putimu sendiri, Sayang?"

Kushina diam, mencoba meresapi apa yang Minato ingin sampaikan padanya. Di tatapnya mata safir suaminya yang mengingatkannya pada putrid kecilnya, Naruto.

"Jangan begitu. Nanti kau akan semakin menyesal. Sebaiknya kalian bicara baik- baik, dan dengarkan apapun tanggapannya walaupun itu menyakitkan. Karena bagaimanapun, bicara dari hati ke hati adalah cara penyelesaian yang bijak untukmu dan juga Naruto. Jangan malah lari hanya karena perasaan konyol seperti takut. Apa istriku yang cantik ini mengerti?"

"Aku.. aku mengerti.. maafkan aku.."

"Katakan itu untuk putrimu, sayang. Akan kucarikan waktu yang tepat agar kita bisa berkunjung ke rumah ayah mertua."

"Terimakasih, Minato."

"Sama- sama, sekarang tidurlah."

 **OMAKE 1 and 2 End**

..

 ** _OMG, saya berniat ingin menulis sampai 8ribu k, dan syukurlah bisa terlaksana. Hahaha, ada yang sadar nggak ya, kalo gaya penulisan saya berubah? Agak humor walaupun garing. Susah sekali soalnya, mengungkapka perasaan tokoh dengan kata- kata. Saya harap feelnya sedikit- sedikit bisa kerasa.._**

 ** _Yang request JiraTsuna dan kemunculan Itachi, ini sudah saya bikin hehehe~. Konflik kecil buat Sasuke juga, lihat tuh, do'I sedang bergalau ria karena ucapan abangnya. Tapii~ maafkan saya karena belum bisa membuat Naruto sedikit feminim di sini. Pertengkaran merekapun jauh dari kata 'so sweet'. Harapannya sih, semoga para readers yang budiman tetap merasa terhibur._**

 ** _Daaan.. tolong maafkan saya karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Tapi beneran kok, saya selalu merasa senang membaca review kalian yang menghibur itu, dan kadang bikin semangat saya untuk melanjutkan muncul lagi._**

 ** _BTW, selisih umur saya dengan Luke sekitar 5 tahun, kami kembar tapi dia lahir duluan, sayanya masih betah di pucuk pohon mangga. Jadi, monggo kerso-lah kalian mau manggil saya mbak, adek, atau tante sekalipun. Yang penting kalian merasa nyaman mengutarakan pendapat ke saya._**

 **Special Thanks for:**

 **Byakuren Hikaru83, Primara, Aiko Vallery, Ayanara47, Myungricho, TheB1gBoy (mamat-san), Kuraublackpearl, hyunnie02, Ace155, beechan, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Noal Hoshio, Aminah09999, Anna, Guest, Kymotte-EV, Shin. Sakura. 11, Seinari Kriscani daaa~n XXXX.**

 ** _Juga buat para Fav-ers, Followers dan Silent readers, terimakasih banyak ya. Salam dari Luke untuk para penggemar ceritanya dan yang setia menunggu, dia masih belum bangkit dari Mood swing-nya. Ayo, kasih semangat biar segera dilanjutkan. Karena saya juga menunggu cerita Gamabunta-nya hahaha.._**

.

.

.

 **Salam hangat**

 **B Broke**


	6. Chapter 6

Dua orang berbeda _gender_ saling berhadapan, memandang tepat pada kornea masing- masing mata lawan yang saling bertolak belakang, dengan perasaan dan sorot yang berbeda pula. Cerah dan gelap, bingung dan gelisah.

"Naruto," Panggil Sasuke dengan suara pelan, tatapan matanya menampakkan keengganan untuk melanjutkan serta rasa bersalah. Sedangkan gadis di hadapannya tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan menambah Sasuke menjadi berat hati untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat halus nan mendebarkan di telinga Sasuke. Sedikitnya pemuda raven itu merasa aneh, sejak kapan suara gadis yang bersuara cempreng di hari- hari biasanya itu begitu feminim, apakah ini efek cinta?

Dengan ragu Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat, "Aku.. maksudku, kita.." Sasuke tidak yakin, apakah ia harus melakukan ini, tapi.. kalau tidak, Naruto akan tersakiti, seperti yang Itachi katakan.

"Ya, Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam- dalam, menenangkan perasaannya yang bergejolak tak nyaman. "Kita putus saja ya." Ujarnya cepat, nyaris tak berjeda. Naruto membeku, memandangi raut wajah Sasuke yang tersembunyi poni panjangnya dengan tak percaya. Dan sorot mata safirnya memancarkan setitik luka.

"A, apa maksudmu, Sas?" Tanyanya dengan suara mengambang, ia amat shock dengan ucapan Sasuke. Walaupun cepat, ia tahu apa yang pemuda raven itu katakan.

Naruto maju selangkah, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh Sasuke. Tetapi pemuda itu dengan cepat menghindar dan memalingkan wajah dari arah Naruto. Membuat gadis itu semakin terluka. Melihat penolakan Sasuke, gadis itu dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa menurunkan tangannya, dan berusaha kuat untuk tidak menampilkan kesedihannya dengan mengepalkan kedua tapak tangannya erat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang, kau suka padaku? Mencintaiku?. Apa ini karena sikapku yang sok jual mahal padamu, sampai kau merasa jengkel dan membenciku? Kenapa, Sasuke? Bisakah aku mendengarkan alasanmu?" Tuntut Naruto, beberapa tetes air mata yang tak terbendung, menetes dan membasahi pipinya.

Bukan inilah yang Sasuke mau, menyakiti gadis itu. Tapi kalau ia tak melakukannya, Sasuke takut Naruto akan semakin tersakiti dari pada ini. Sasuke takut, jika perasaannya ini muncul hanya karena perubahan fisik gadis itu saja, atau karena gadis itu terlihat lebih baik dari penampilannya di masa lalu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit, Naruto. Mengertilah." Ucapnya tak menerangkan.

Naruto menggemeletakkan giginya, memandang Sasuke tajam dan penuh emosi. Ia merasa dipermainkan, ia marah. Sasuke seenaknya saja mengklaimnya sepihak, mengejarnya dengan tingkah konyol yang di luar akal dan begitu ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan pemuda itu, Sasuke datang padanya dan meminta putus. Apa ini masuk akal? Si idiot ini!

"Idiot! Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang?! Setelah kau mengklaim-ku secara sepihak! Setelah aku menyadari perasaanku, kenapa kau malah memutuskanku dengan alasan konyol takut aku sakit! Apa pikiranmu itu waras, Sasuke?! Hah! Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?! Sakit, sasuke! Sakit! Kau pikir enak dipermainkan seperti ini!" Teriak Naruto penuh emosi, gadis itu juga mati- matian menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan kepalan tangannya di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu, Naruto! Karena aku juga merasakan hal sama padamu. Kau pikir aku juga tidak tersakiti? Kau pikir hatiku terbuat dari besi sampai tak merasa sakit sedikitpun. Kau yang tidak mengerti bahwa aku melakukan ini juga dengan usaha keras, agar kau tidak lebih tersakiti dari pada ini, dobe. Karena aku tak mau, hanya mencintaimu karena penampilanmu. Aku ingin bisa mencintaimu dengan benar, menyanyangimu dan mengasihimu sebagai Uzumaki Naruto dan bukan sebagai Naruto yang baru.."

"Sasuke?" Naruto tercekat, hatinya terasa remuk melihat wajah kacau pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludah, kemudian menunduk dan meremas lengan kanannya erat.

"Kupikir cukup sampai di sini saja. Sampai jumpa." Lanjut Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menangis dalam diam seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto.." Bisik Sasuke dengan lirih. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir pelan dan jatuh ke arah grafitasi bumi. Inilah yang terbaik, setidaknya menurut Sasuke.

"…"

"…"

PLAK!

"Auch!" Pekikan itu terdengar cukup keras, Sasuke memelototkan matanya dan memandang tajam pada pelaku pelemparan kartu remi tepat di wajahnya.

"Giliranmu, Teme! Jangan hanya memandangiku dengan muka sok sedih. Kau jadi makin keliatan bodoh tahu." Seru Naruto berang, matanya melotot memandang Sasuke dengan lebarnya. Hei! Si ayam ini sudah mengabaikan panggilannya dan Kiba selama hampir lima belas menit. Sungguh sangat membuang waktu mereka yang berharga.

Sesaat, pemuda Uchiha itu tampak ling- lung. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengedar di sekelilingnya dan berakhir menatap Naruto dengan alis berkerut dan sorot sedih juga lega. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran. "Kita sedang main kartu kalau kau lupa, Sas." Kiba menyuarakan fikirannya, mewakili isi fikiran Naruto juga.

"Mendokusei, Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Uchiha?" Kali ini, si tukang tidur membuka matanya. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan malas yang kentara sekali.

"Sas!" Naruto memanggil, karena sekali lagi Sasuke terlihat tambah murung.

Sasuke menggeleng, setelah itu menghenbuskan nafas berat. Ia dengan bahu turun beranjak berdiri dan meletakkan beberapa kartunya di atas meja, menyulut padangan heran dari kedua pemuda di sebelah kanan kirinya dan tatapan shock Naruto. "Maaf, permisi sebentar. Kepalaku pusing." Ucap Sasuke lesu, kemudian melenggang pergi ke arah bangkunya untuk tidur, atau hanya sekedar memejamkan mata.

"Nah, Nar! Kau kalah. Hahaha."

"Uchiha berengsek!" Jerit Naruto kesal, dengan kasar ia meraih semua kartu dan mengocoknya dengan asal. Sasuke keluar, itu artinya dialah yang kalah. Sial sekali harinya.

Tetapi diam- diam gadis Uzumaki itu melirik Sasuke lewat ujung matanya, merasa aneh karena sikap Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chara : Naruto, Sasuke and Other_**

 ** _Genre : Friendship and Romance_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Warning : Typo dan segala kekurangannya. femNaru._**

 ** _Di sini Minato BUKAN papa kandung Naruto_**

 ** _Alive by ; B "BROKE"_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa jum'at depan, Naru- chan!" Seru seorang siswa dengan seragam basketnya, tangan kirinya membawa bola sedangkan tangan kanannya melampai pada gadis pirang cerah yang tersenyum padanya dan berlari keluar gedung basket. "Sampai jumpa juga, Pain- senpai!" balas Naruto.

Sore ini dia telah selesai mengikuti club basket dengan lancar, walaupun ia masih belum terlalu kuat soal nafas. Ternyata berlatih basket di sekolah elit itu sangat susah. Buktinya harus ada pemanasan memutari lapangan sampai 30 kali dan bahkan bisa lebih dari itu, kalau bukan karena kalah taruhan dengan Kiba di permainan _one on one_ saat pertama kali mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di sekolah ini sudah pasti ia tidak akan sudi menginjakkan kaki ke gedung neraka menyebalkan dan yeah.. tidak perlu di bahas. Sekarang ia sudah mulai menikmati bermain basket dengan para senpai maupun kouhai-nya di club basket yang orang- orangnya cukup menyenangkan, walau kapten dan pelatihnya galak- galak.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan loker, saat pandangannya menangkap rintikan air yang cukup deras dari pintu keluar gedung sekolahnya ini. "Ah, hujan. Untung aku bawa payung." Batinnya bersyukur. Dengan cepat ia membuka lokernya dan mengambil payung kemudian berlari keluar pintu setelah menutup dan mengunci lokernya.

Gadis itu hampir beranjak setelah membuka payung jika saja ia tak melihat Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada tiang penyangga bangunan sambil mendekap erat kedua lengannya yang sedikit gemetaran. Gadis itu menyernyit, ah dia sampai lupa. Pasti pemuda itu tadi tidak ada yang membangunkan sampai terjebak hujan karena baru bangun dan keluar kelas setelah sore, kasihan sekali.

"Sasuke, pulang bareng yuk." Ajaknya kalem. Sesaat mata biru jernih itu menangkap gerakan tubuh Sasuke yang menegang. Naruto dibuat heran.

Ia menghampiri Sasuke, berniat memayungi pemuda yang lebih tinggi 5 centi darinya itu dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tetapi Sasuke yang sepertinya panik segera berlari menerobos hujan meninggalkannya yang terbengong.

"Cih." Naruto mendecih, sambil menggerutu pelan iapun menyusul Sasuke. "Apa- apaan itu sikapnya?. Tidak sopan sama sekali, kalau tidak mau sama- sama bisa ngomong sopankan. Dasar Uchiha."

"Lagipula kenapa sih dia? Melihat wajahku saja enggak, berengsek." Lanjutnya merasa kesal karena seharian ini pemuda itu menghindarinya, tepatnya setelah insiden bermain kartu. "Nggak mungkinkan dia ngambek karena kumaki?" Fikirnya ragu.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya, Sasuke semakin nampak menjauhinya. Membuat Naruto uring- uringan karena selalu dipojokkan para penggemar Sasuke, menyalahkannya karena membuat Sasuke yang cool dan gagah menjadi pemuda pemurung dan selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan lengannya di atas meja. Yang membuat fikiran gadis pirang itu sangat terusik adalah ucapan Sakura dan Ino yang baginya begitu menyebalkan.

"Pasti Sasuke- kun sedang sedih karena kau sering menolaknya, Naru- chan." Komentar Sakura suatu ketika saat ia tengan mengamuk sehabis di acuhkan Sasuke, pemuda itu bahkan tidak mau memandang atau sekedar meliriknya barang sejenak ketika ia bertanya. "Ini penghinaan!" Batinnya kesal setengah mati.

"Iya. Itu benar, mungkin Sasuke dulu membencimu. Tapi harusnya kau ngerti kalau ada istilah, cinta dan benci itu beda tipis. Ia sangat membencimu sampai cintanya jadi membusuk karena kau selalu jual mahal." Ino melanjutkan, dan sejujurnya perkataan ino sama sekali tidak ia mengerti sepenuhnya. Oh, cinta membusuk? Apakah ada istilah lain untuk itu? Otaknya sedikit buntu sekarang.

"Naru- chan sih, harusnya segera terima saja Sasuke- kun. Lihat, dia jadi benar- benar mirip zombie."

"Hmm, benar kata Sakura. Lagian nggak rugi kau pacaran sama Sasuke. Selain tambah popular, kamu dapat cowok tajir lho."

Ampuuun! Naruto stress, ia benar- benar nggak ngerti jalan fikiran dua cewek centil di samping kanan- kirinya ini. Dan ia semakin nggak ngerti kenapa si Uchiha bungsu itu menjauhinya seperti ini, sampai- sampai membuat semua orang salah paham tentang dirinya. Hei, memangnya dia sejahat itu hanya menolak pacaran dengannya? Please deh, Naruto nggak paham.

Dan lagi, memangnya ia salah apa sih, sampai- sampai cowok yang keras kepala dan selalu maksa nempel dirinya bagai cicak pada dinding itu menjauhinya sejauh- jauhnya. Kok rasanya cuma menolak pacaran saja, seperti ia jadi pria berengsek yang nggak mau tanggung jawab karena menghamili kekasihnya. Sialan Sasuke itu, bikin otaknya melenceng gini.

"Aaaaarrgghhh!" Teriak Naruto frustasi, beruntung saat ini kelas tidak ada jam pelajaran, atau dengan kata lain sedang jam kosong lagi. (Biasalah, guru- guru sibuk mengurusi murid kelas tiga yang mau ujian kelulusan) jadi, ia hanya dipandangi dengan alis berkerut oleh penghuni kelas dan bukan diceramahi guru mapel.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli!. Kiba! Temani aku ke UKS! Aku mau tidur sampai fikiranku tenang!" Serunya sambil menyeret Kiba paksa ke luar kelas. Tak sadar bahwa tingkahnya di amati sasuke dengan sorot sedih.

"Sas, wajahmu merah. Dari kemarin- kemarin kelihatannya kamu kurang sehat, kenapa nggak izin saja?" Neji melirik Sasuke, mengamati wajah bersemu Sasuke dan nafasnya yang mengeluarkan uap. Sasuke tak acuh, setelah punggung Naruto menghilang di balik pintu, pemuda itu segera menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya pada lipatan lengan, mengundang kekhawatiran sang ketua kelas.

"Sasuke.."

"Berisik, Neji. Diamlah, aku pusing sekali." Potong Sasuke cepat, membuat Neji terdiam.

.

.

Gadis berpenampilan serampangan itu menggerutu di sepanjang jalan lorong yang sepi. Ia mengumpat, dan mengutuk sahabatnya yang bernama Kiba karena meninggalkannya tertidur di UKS sendirian. Dan lebih sialnya lagi dia ketinggalan mata pelajaran olahraga bertema tenis, seumur- umur semasa di desa ia ingin sekali bermain tenis tapi sekolahnya yang dulu tidak punya lapangan tenis dan perlengkapannya. Dan sekarang, Kiba dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkannya di UKS untuk masuk kelas.

"Sial, aku bolos lagi." Gumamnya. Dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya mencibir, bahkan kakinya masih setia menghentak- hentak pada lantai putih yang ia pijak.

Tiba- tiba, gadis itu menghentikan jalannya saat mendengar suara bass memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Ia menoleh, dan terheran- heran saat melihat sang ketua kelas berlari ke arahnya.

"Kamu mau ke kelaskan?" Tanyanya setelah berhenti di hadapan gadis Uzumaki.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baguslah. Tolong berikan ini pada Sasuke, dia demam sepertinya." Lanjut Neji seraya menyodorkan se- kaplet obat.

"Demam? Jadi dia bertigkah seperti gadis PMS karena demam? Oh, ternyata orang berengsek sepertinya bisa sakit juga toh." Komentar Naruto, gadis itu memandang takjub pada obat demam yang baru di terimanya. Ia terkesan.

Mendengar komentar Naruto yang sejujurnya tidak berperasaan itu, Neji hanya tertawa hambar, merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang di hina kekasihnya sendiri, "..PMS?" Fikir Neji shock.

"Ya sudah, tolong berikan pada Sasuke dan pastikan ia meminumnya ya." Neji beranjak dan melambai sebentar pada gadis itu untuk berpamitan. Sedangkan Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju bangku Sasuke. Mengamati pemuda itu, yang tertidur dengan kepala miring ke samping dengan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan. Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, memeriksa kening Sasuke yang panas.

"Teme, pergilah ke UKS. Demammu tinggi tahu." Ucapnya. Sasuke membuka matanya, pemuda raven itu memang hanya memejamkan mata, ia hampir tertidur, tetapi sentuhan dingin di keningnya membuatnya terjaga kembali.

"Aku baik- baik saja." Balas Sasuke dengan suara serak dan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Naruto berbalik arah, mengambil botol minumnya dan kembali ke bangku si Uchiha bungsu lagi. Tangan lentiknya, dengan cekatan membuka satu tablet obat demam dan membuka tutup botolnya setelah itu meletakkan keduanya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Minum dan istirahatlah. Setidaknya jadikan perkataanmu itu nyata. Kau baik- baik saja setelah minum obat. Okey?"

Menghela nafas berat, Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Sejenak ia terdiam untuk menetralkan rasa pusing dan mualnya. Kemudian meminum obatnya dengan cepat.

"Nih, trims." Katanya sambil menyodorkan botol orange itu pada pemiliknya.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian melempar botolnya ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Ups, meleset." Gumamnya, dan Sasuke mendengus geli melihatnya. "Harusnya kau letakkan dengan benar botolmu, itu bisa bocor tahu. Dasar anarkis."

"Sudah, jangan menghinaku. Aku tidak mau menghajar orang sakit sepertimu." Komentar Naruto kalem. Mata Safirnya memandang Sasuke, mengabadikan raut pucat pria itu dan rambutnya yang kusut. "Wajah sakitmu mengalihkan duniaku." Celetuk gadis itu tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke menyernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, dengan santai ia membalas "Tidak tahu."

"Dasar bodoh." Balas Sasuke, merasa lucu dengan jalan fikiran gadis aneh di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menghinaku teru menerus. Tidurlah, nanti demammu bisa tinggi lagi, aku juga mau pergi ke lapangan." Gadis pirang berkuncir satu itu hampir melangkahkan kakinya. Tetapi urung saat tangan kirinya di tarik oleh Sasuke.

"Hei, temani aku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat wajah tidurku terutama cewek- cewek berisik itu. Duduk di sini dan bangunkan aku kalau sudah masuk kelas." Titah Sasuke tegas.

Naruto hampir meledak marah, tapi tidak jadi setelah melihat wajah lelah Sasuke dan hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Seharusnya kau kurangi sikap sokmu itu. Menyebalkan sekali mendengarnya." Komentar Naruto dengan bersungut- sungut. Gadis itu lantas mendudukkan diri di kursi depan bangku Sasuke dengan menghadap ke belakang. Mengamati Sasuke yang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lengan kirinya, seperti kebiasaannya akhir- akhir ini. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan kiri gadis itu.

"Apa harus bergenggaman tangan?" tanya Naruto, merasa risih karena panas tangan Sasuke yang sedikit mulai menurun.

"Hmm. Agar kau tidak kabur."

"…"

Setelahnya suasana menjadi tenang, Sasuke sudah memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang terus menatap intens padanya. Gadis bermata shafir itu ikut meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, tetapi pandangannya tidak beralih dari kepala raven Sasuke.

"Rambutnya.. apa itu selembut yang aku fikirkan?" Batinnya penasaran, dengan hati- hati tangan kanannya terulur, menarik sejumput poni Sasuke dan mengelusnya. "Kh, apa yang bisa di harapkan dari rambut lelaki. Tentu saja kasar." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Kecewa karena rambut sasuke benar- benar kasar, ia kira pria tampan seperti sasuke punya rambut lembut terawat seperti di manga- manga. Tetapi ternyata sama saja dengan rambut- rambut kebanyakan pria.

Kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada tapak tangan besar Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. "Tangan besar? Seperti tangan Ayah." Lirihnya, sorot matanya sedikit redup. Di fikirannya terbayang dengan tapak tangan besar yang bahkan belum pernah ia sentuh selama hidupnya, dan tak akan pernah bisa ia sentuh. "Apa tangan ayah bisa sehangat ini juga?"

Gadis itu tanpa sadar menarik tangan Sasuke lebih dekat, dan perlahan dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah ia menempelkan tangan itu pada pipi kirinya dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Bahkan kedua kelopak matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi hangat yang diberikan tapak tangan itu pada pipinya. Membuat perasaannya di penuhi rasa aman dan tenang.

Lama gadis itu menikmati momennya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap dirinya dengan wajah merah padam. Pemuda itu juga berusaha mati- matian menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Bahkan kini seluruh tubuhnya sedikit gemetar akibat rasa gugup yang tiba- tiba mendera. "Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi semanis ini" itulah yang memenuhi fikirannya.

"Hangat sekali.." Gumam Naruto sebelum matanya mulai terbuka dan bertumbukan dengan mata kelam Sasuke.

Naruto membeku, Sasuke semakin mematung.

"…"

"…"

PATS!

Secepat kilat Naruto menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dan menarik tangannya sendiri. Mulutnya membuka tutup bak ikan koi sedangkan wajahnya sudah merah padam menyamai rona wajah Sasuke.

"A, aku.. aku.. Aaaaaarrrggg!" Teriaknya menahan malu kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di kelas.

"Tadi.. aku pasti berhalusinasi lagi.." Fikir Sasuke tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sehari meliburkan diri untuk memulihkan kesehatan, Sasuke kini sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dan sekarang telah siap untuk berangkat dan bertemu dengan gadis pirang yang selalu memenuhi fikirannya. Pemuda dengan jeamper biru tua itu melangkah begitu gagahnya melewati lorong- lorong kelas. Mengabaikan seluruh pasang mata yang memandanginya takjub akibat senyuman yang terus ia perlihatkan. Sasuke tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan gadis anarkis yang lusa kemarin menampakkan sisi manisnya, sampai- sampai membuat Sasuke nyaris begadang tapi anehnya demamnya cepat turun.

Sasuke sampai ke ambang pintu kelas. Matanya menyorot ke segala arah, dan jatuh pada sosok Naruto yang asik bercanda dengan kiba sambil di tempeli Sakura.

"Naruto, _good morning_." Sapanya dengan ramah begitu jalannya terhenti di hadapan Naruto. Sejenak suasana kelas menjadi hening, seluruh pasang mata melihat ke arahnya dengan raut shock. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sedang tertidurpun langsung terjaga. Dan Naruto melotot melihat Sasuke tersenyum _charming_ ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu, lanjutkan saja aktifitas kalian." Ujarnya datar, matanya yang tejam sejenak memancarkan _deathglare_. Tetapi segera menyorot penuh cinta pada Naruto begitu semua orang di kelas berhenti memandanginya. Ya, biarkanlah sasuke dengan kegilaannya. Mereka tidak ingin mati muda.

"Kyaa, Sasuke- kun sudah sembuh. Ayo Naru-chan, beri dia pelukan cinta. Ayo! Ayooo!" Jerit Sakura histeris, gadis itu bahkan juga menarik- narik Naruto agar berdiri dan melakukan apa yang ia katakan.

Sasuke semakin tersenyum, sangat tampan. Hanya saja di mata Naruto, senyum itu begitu mengerikan. Apalagi ingatannya kembali berlabuh pada kejadian lusa lalu. Di mana ia dengan gilanya mengelus- eluskan tapak tangan besar Sasuke pada pipinya.

"Berengsek. Aku deg- degan parah!" jeritnya dalam hati. Wajahnya merah padam, dan ia salah tingkah.

"Sa, sakura.. aku pingin pup. Dadah!" Ujarnya terbata kemudian melesat pergi melewati Sasuke tanpa mau balas memandang si raven.

Sasuke menengok, menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang di balik pintu. "Dia kenapa?" Katanya dan di jawab gelengan Kiba juga Sakura.

Merasa tak peduli, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah menuju bangkunya. Yah, nanti juga ketemu lagi. Ia tak sabar ingin mengobrol (red: adu mulut) lagi dengan gadis pirang unyu- unyu itu. Kh, rencana awalnya hancur total cuma karena sikap manis Naruto waktu itu. Dan sekarang rencana untuk menakhlukkan hati Naruto sudah terancang matang- matang. Lihat saja nanti!

"Hahahaha!" tawanya bangga, membuat semua yang di kelas berjenggit kaget dan ngeri.

"Dunia mau kiamaaaaat!" komentar salah satu siswa di kelas dengan hebohnya disusul teriakan- teriakan penuh derita yang lainnya.

Sasuke acuh tak acuh, ia masih saja mengumbar kebahagiaannya dengan begitu kentara sampai- sampai seluruh kelas merasa terintimidasi dan merinding. (Ingat, sasuke itu tidak normal. Auranya ituloh!)

Hingga sebuah suara bernada malas meruntuhkan image-nya telak, "Sas, sebelum itu. Tolong tutup retsleting celanamu. Boxermu kelihatan." Celetuk Shikamaru dengan watadosnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke menjadi uring- uringan. Tentunya bukan karena insiden retsletingnya yang lupa di kancing dan membuatnya malu setengah mati karena boxer bergambar spider kecil- kecil sedikit terlihat dan di ketahui seluruh penghuni sekolah. Tapi karena sikap Naruto yang selalu menghindarinya secara terang- terangan. Di tambah lagi, soal kedekatan Naruto dengan senpai kelas tiga yang merangkap senior Naruto di klub basketnya.

Ck, Sasuke jadi gerah hati. Apalagi, ia tahu senpai macam apa Pain itu. Dia memang bukan playboy, tapi dia salah satu senior yang bahkan berani membawa majalah hentai di sekolah yang notabene-nya melarang keras siswa- siswanya membawa begituan. Kalau bacaannya saja seperti itu, otaknya pasti tidak jauh- jauh dari hal- hal zina itukan? Sama seperti seseorang yang sangat ia kenal luar dan dalam.

"Sabar ya, Sas. Aku nggak tahu ada apa di antara kalian. Tapi melihat sikap Naruto padamu, sepertinya kau punya salah yang cukup besar. Dan tak termaafkan." Hiburan Kiba yang khas penghinaan itu kali ini tertuju pada Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata onyx kelam itu mendesah lelah, setelah kesekian kalinya ia dihindari oleh sipirang manis. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau mendekati seorang wanita saja susah sekali." Curhatnya pada Kiba.

"Ya, aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku mengalaminya." Balas Kiba sambil manggut- manggut dengan ekspresi prihatin. Dengan penum empati, di elusnya dan ditepuknya punggung lebar sasuke pelan, "Ya, kita sama sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke melirik Kiba tajam, dan menepis tangan Kiba kasar. "Hei, jangan samakan aku denganmu!. Aku berusaha dengan amat sangat keras. Sedangkan kau belum pernah menyatakan cinta sama sekali pada gadis sadako itu!."

"Apa?! Dasar berengsek, walaupun belum tapi nanti aku akan menikahinya! Setelah dapat rumah dan pekerjaan tentu saja! Lagipula gadis itu namanya Hinata tahu, bukan Sadako!"

"Cerewet! Pokoknya tetap saja aku tidak mau di samakan denganmu! Aku ini berpuluh- puluh kali lipat lebih _gentle_ darimu! Kau mengerti!?"

" _Gentle_ kepalamu! PDKT- mu itu lebih mirip om- om mesum yang kegatelan, kalau kau mau tahu!"

"Apa katamu! Coba ulangi?! Biar kugorok leher jerapahmu itu!"

"Oooh! Kau ngajak berkelahi! Ayo! Kita ke lapangan sekarang!"

Cek- cok heboh, bahkan lebih heboh dari adu mulutnya Sasu-Naru. Sejak Naruto menjadi antipati dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu jadi sensitive dan suka marah- marah. Lihat saja bagaimana ia menanggapi ucapan Kiba.

Shikamaru yang duduk di antara mereka menghela nafas berat. Ia paling malas kalau melerai perkelahian konyol yang Sasuke ciptakan. Tapi kalau tidak di pisahkan, bisa- bisa ia di recoki siswa- siswi penghuni kantin, atau diusir pemilik kantin. Yang lebih dekat katanya, memang sih dia lebih dekat sama Kiba dan Sasuke.. tapi..

DUAK!

Shikamaru meringis, tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya sepatu Kiba bisa melayang dan mengenai keningnya. Aargh! Cukup sudah! Biarkan saja sisi rusanya marah! Dia kehabisan _voucher_ sabar.

"DIAM ATAU KUSERET KALIAN KE RUANG KONSELING!" Teriaknya tegas dan penuh aura intimidasi. Keduanya menoleh sejenak, setelah itu mulai melanjutkan perkelahian lagi, tak peduli dengan ancaman Shikamaru.

Jengah, rusa pemalas itupun bangkit, menjambak masih- masing rambut kedua temannya kasar dan menghamtamkan wajah keduanya secara bersamaan, menghasilkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras dan jeritan melengking menyayat hati.

.

.

.

Gossip tentang Sasuke yang melakukan kesalahan tak termaafkan pada Naruto menyebar, banyak sekali yang menduga- duga kesalahan Sasuke pada Naruto yang berujung menjauhnya si gadis Uzumaki itu dari sisi bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke geram dibuatnya apalagi…

"Pasti Sasuke itu melakukan hal tidak- tidak pada Naruto. Sampai- sampai Naruto saja tidak mau melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun."

"Benar itu, melirik saja dia tidak pernahkan?. Sasuke itu diam- diam berbahaya juga ya."

"Ekstream sekali sih caranya dia PDKT."

"Mesum, bahkan lebih dari pada Daiki. Si otak mesum itu bahkan tadi mengakuinya, katanya dia pernah lihat Sasuke menunggu Naruto di toilet, maksa nyium juga lho!" (Ingat Chap 4 kalo nggak salah).

"Hiii~, kalau aku yang begitu udah pasti di gampar Fuu."

"Oh- oh, apalagi adegan yang sering kita tonton saat di kantin. Sasuke maksa indirect kiss- an sama Naruto lewat makanan ato minuman."

"Gileee, _hentai_ banget dia ya. Nggak salah kalo Naruto jadi risih dan ngehindar. Kalo di gituin sudah pastikan cewek- cewek pada jijay. Kecuali si cewek sama- sama mesum. Lha ini!, Naruto itukan unyu- unyu polos dan gak suka aneh- aneh."

"Betul itu. Aku aja jatuh cinta sama dia. Andai nggak ada si Uchiha ya."

Twict! Otot pelipis Sasuke berkedut. Mendengar cowo- cowo bergosip itu konyol sekali. Saking konyol dan gatalnya, Sasuke ingin menjungkir balikkan meja- meja di kelas. Mesum katanya? Please.. jangan gila dong. Sejujurnya Sasuke itu cowo pemalu dan tidak _'neko- neko'_ (Pasti pada nggak percaya?).. dia cuma caper saja. Apa salahnya menunggui gadisnya di depan pintu toilet agar tidak di intipin siswa lain, yeah walau itu nggak mungkin sih. Trus, ciuman itu, apa salah nyium gebetan sendiri di pipi. Di pipi lho, dia nggak semesum itu buat minta cium di bibir. Itu namanya so sweet, romantis!

Dan, dan.. Indirect kiss? Oh God! Apa pemilihan katanya itu salah! Sasuke nggak ada pemikiran buat dapet ciuman tak langsung. Sasuke cuma pingin suap- suapan dan tukeran makanan romantis dan berakhir manis. Tapi karena berujung perkelahian ia hanya asal ngomong saja. Ya cuma asal ngomong karena terbawa emosi, soalnya Naruto sama sekali nggak ngerti apa maksud dan tujuannya ngambil makanan Naruto. Tukeran makanan itu juga hal yang romantis kan? Kok Sasuke jadi ragu.. ah lupakan, yang terpenting, "Apa katamu barusan, Heh? Kau jatuh cinta pada dobe- ku? Mau mati ku ranjam atau kupukuli sampai sekarat?! HAH, JAWAB!?"

"Hiiii~, ampun Sasukeeee! Kami hanya bercandaaaa!"

.

.

.

"Chk! Di mana lagi si dobe itu. Suka sekali menyiksa batinku. Kupingku juga panas karena gossip- gossip murahan para cowok tak jelas. Awas saja kalau ketemu."

Pemuda jangkung berambut raven itu berjalan pelan di sepanjang koridor kelas, mengamati setiap sudut tempat guna menemukan sang kekasih. Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak Naruto mulai menjauhinya, dan ia belum sekalipun mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanya 'kenapa' pada gadis pirang keras kepala dan menyebalkan secara bersamaan itu.

Ia bertekad, pokoknya apapun yang terjadi ia harus mendapat jawabannya. Karena dua bulan lagi mereka sudah mulai masuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Ia tak mau belajarnya terganggu karena masalahnya dengan si rambut pirang cerah itu.

Tanpa sadar, kedua langkah kakinya mengarah pada gedung olahraga. Pemuda itu dengan santai memasuki gedung, mengedarkan pandangan saat begitu banyak siswa yang melakukan kegiatan. Ada yang bermain di lapangan, ada juga yang menonton dan persorak sorai di bangku penonton.

"Naruto! Oper ke sini!" Suara yang familiar, membuat bola mata kelam Sasuke dengan reflek mengarah pada pemuda jangkung beroto sedang melambai di tengah lapangan. Penuh keringat dan Sasuke yakini pasti ketiaknya bau sekali. Lihat saja bulu- bulunya yang lebat.

"Jadi seperti itu, Pain di lapangan. Apanya yang cocok dengan Naruto- ku. Dasar para wanita pembual (Penggossip), tentu saja lebih keren aku dari si Ketek berbulu. Ketekku lebih bersih dan terawat." Gumam Sasuke sinis, mengomentari penampilan Pain dengan sintingnya.

Karena lelah, Sasuke berjalan ke bangku terdekat. Mengamati bagaimana permainan si dobe kesayangannya. Beberapa siswa yang duduk di sampingnya menyingkir, tatkala aura suram dan menekan keluar dari segala sisi tubuh si Uchiha. Benar- benar sedang buruk mood- nya, di tambah lagi, si Pain sialan itu suka sekali mencuri kesempatan untuk bersentuhan dengan gadis tomboy menyebalkan yang menjadi partner- nya.

"Apa- apaan si dobe itu!" Jeritnya dalam hati, matanya melotot saat melihat Naruto tertawa sambil menyentuh kening Pain yang terkena bola.

Geram, pemuda asia bermata sehitam jelaga itu segera beranjak. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh dan wajahnya panas juga tegang. Di hadapannya, kedua orang yang menyulut api cemburunya terlihat begitu romantis (dilihat dari sudut pandang sasuke tentu saja) dan saling bersisian untuk merebut bola lawan. Ketika bola lawan terlempar ke arah Pain, dengan secepat kilat Sasuke meraihnya, kemudian dengan kekuatan penuh ia lempat telak ke wajah Pain sampai tubuh bongsornya terjerembab kemudian meringkuk.

Sasuke terengah, sedang semua penghuni gedung terkesima. Tidak menyangka akan ada pemain illegal yang masuk lapangan. Begitupun Naruto, gadis itu hanya terpaku melihat aksi Sasuke yang mengejutkan.

"Sa_

Ucapannya terpotong, ketika Sasuke dengan sadisnya mendekati Pain dan menendang perut pemuda yang masih meringkuk itu sekali kemudian menarik kerah kaos basket Naruto kasar serta menyeretnya keluar gedung. Bak orang tuli dan buta, si Uchiha bungsu tak menghiraukan makian Naruto serta berpasang- pasang mata yang melihat mereka dari dalam gedung olahraga maupun di luar gedung olahraga.

Pemuda itu terlanjur emosi, ia marah, kesal juga cemburu. Sampai ia melupakan bahwa gadis yang ia seretpun juga gampang tersulut emosi. "SHIT! TEME BERENGSEK, LEPASKAN AKU!"

DUAK!

"Aaaaagghh!" Sasuke tersungkur, wajahnya menghantam lantai koridor, ketika Naruto dengan garangnya menendang punggung Sasuke sampai pegangannya pada kerah kaos terlepas dan pemuda itu terjerembab.

"Apa- apaan kau itu!" Sembur Sasuke setelah berdiri. Kedua tangannya mengelus punggungnya yang nyut- nyutan. "kau pikir itu tidak sakit! Lihat, aku jadi mimisan!" selorohnya kesal. Dengan kasar di usapnya darah dari lubang hidungnya dengan lengan kanan kemudian mendekat pada Naruto. Berpose menggertak.

"Kau itu yang apa- apaan?! Menyerang Pain- senpai kemudian menendangnya keras sekali. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia sakit dan tidak bisa ikut pertandingan untuk terakhir kalinya! Hah! Akukan tidak mau kalau harus menggantikannya!" Balas Naruto tak kalah garang.

Gigi Sasuke bergemeletak, tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi. "Kenapa kau peduli sekali padanya! Jadi benar kalau kau sedang pacaran dengannya?! Dasar tukang selingkuh! Aku belum memutuskanmu tapi kau malah pacaran dengan orang lain!"

Naruto melotot, dengan kesal ia menggeplak kepala raven Sasuke. "Au! Itu sakit!" Keluh Sasuke, "Untuk apa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Agar otak bekumu itu mencair lagi! Memangnya siapa yang pacaran dengan Pain- senpai. Kami ini cuma partner seperjuangan! Lagipula sejak kapan kita pacaran sampai kau mengataiku tukang selingkuh, Hah?! Kau idiot atau tolol!? Dasar kekanakan!"

Kesal dikatai kekanakan, bungsu Uchiha itu segera menarik pipi Naruto dengan keras, sampai- sampai Naruto menjerit dan balik menjambak rambutnya.

"Aaarh! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku, dobe!"

"Lepaskan dulu pipiku, teme!"

Yah, perkelahianpun tak terhindarkan. Keduanya saling menjambak dan mencubit bahkan sesekali saling menendang dan memukul. Perkelahian sengit sepasang insan yang di saksikan puluhan siswa- siswi akhirnya berakhir ketika keduanya di seret oleh seorang guru ke ruang konseling di ikuti Pain.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga hari di skors, keduanya kembali bertemu di depan pintu ruang kelas. Saling melempar deathglare dan makian lewat mata.

"Minggir!" Ujar Naruto dingin, Sasuke mendecih. "kalau mau lewat, lewat saja. Dasar tukang selingkuh."

"Ap katamu?!"

"Kau tukang selingkuh."

Naruto menghela nafas, menetralkan amarahnya. Setelah itu memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum penuh paksaan. "Dengar, Sas. Aku nggak tahu kenapa kau bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. Tapi sebaiknya kita nggak perlu bertengkar lagi, kau jelaskan apa masalahmu dan biarkan aku mendengarnya dengan kepala dingin."

"…"

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi. Jelaskan kenapa kau bertingkah menjengkelkan seperti ini. Hmm?" Gadis itu bersidekap dada, matanya menyorot bak sipir yang sedang mengintrogasi pelaku kejahatan.

"Ini semua karena kau, tahu." Jawab Sasuke kalem, Naruto hampir melontarkan protes. Tapi tertahan saat Sasuke menutup bibirnya dengan ke empat jari- jari kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggaruk tengkuk dengan canggung dan sedikit rasa frustasi.

"Jangan menyela. Kau bilang kau akan mendengarku dengan kepala dingin, jadi bekukan juga mulut bawelmu ini sebentar." Ketus Sasuke, setelah itu menarik nafas panjang nan dalam.

"Kau, Uzumaki Naruto. Akulah sebenarnya yang harus bertanya padamu. Kenapa setelah kejadian di kelas waktu itu kau jadi aneh dan menghindariku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mau hanya sekedar melirikku saat aku berusaha menyapa atau berbicara padamu. Kau tahu, saat kau melakukan itu rasanya aku seperti seekor kutu rambut yang harus enyah atau seperti bakteri bau yang tidak boleh di dekati, menjijikkan dan terhina."

"Setelah itu, gossip hubunganmu dengan Pain yang semakin lengket mengusik telingaku, membuat gurita- gurita di telingaku menari- nari sehingga aku tidak tahan untuk mencari masalah agar mereka berhenti menggelitiki dan membuatku geli."

Naruto menyernyit, rasanya aneh saat mendengar kata- kata Sasuke yang terbilang cukup.. errr.. anti mainstream. "Maksudmu, tanganmu yang gatal untuk memukuli orang atau apa?"

"Diam. Diam, sayang, aku belum selesai bicara." Sasuke berujar kalem, matanya menyorot Naruto intens. Sedangkan gadis yang ditatap seperti itu hanya terdiam, berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang memang sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya sejak Sasuke menyinggung tentang kejadian lalu. Di mana tangannya dengan kurang ajar menarik tapak tangan Sasuke untuk diusap- usapkan pada pipinya. Kh, ia masih iangat betapa malunya ia saat Sasuke memergokinya, memandangnya intens dan tak percaya. Dia saja juga tak percaya dengan sikap anehnya saat itu, apalagi tentu saja Sasuke sendiri.

"Oke, Fine. Lanjutkan saja, tuan muda yang terhormat tukang menghina orang." Balas Naruto dengan suara dibuat sebiasa mungkin. Semoga saja Sasuke tak menyadari rona merah di sekitar kedua pipinya.

"Hmm, sampai mana tadi." Sasuke berfikir sejenak. Menerawang, kemudian tersenyum miring "Ah, sampai telinga gatal. Nah, emosiku tersulut karena aku memergokimu bermesraan dengan si Pain- senpai berengsek di tengah lapangan. Di saksikan banyak orang. Dan aku juga cemburu, aku marah sehingga tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sampai akhirnya aku menghajarnya, menyeretmu lalu kita bertengkar. Yang ingin ku sampaikan adalah, aku suka padamu, Naruto. Aku cinta padamu, karena itu jadilah pacarku."

"…" Naruto terpaku, wajahnya sudah memerah dan Sasukepun sama. Keduanya dalam rasa canggung yang sama. Tetapi tentu saja, Sasuke lebih dapat menguasai diri, di mana Naruto hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya bak ikan kehabisan nafas akibat rasa malu yang menderanya.

"A, aku_"

"Tunggu!" Sasuke menyela, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Naruto. Membuat gadis itu berjenggit dan tegang. "Jelaskan dulu kenapa kau menghindariku selama ini. Juga hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan Pain- senpai." Lanjut Sasuke tegas.

Kedua bola mata Naruto bergulir, memandang apa saja selain mata Sasuke. Nafasnya juga sedikit sesag akibat kecanggungan yang ia terima. "I, itu.. waktu itu.. aku sangat malu bertemu denganmu. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saat kau memandangku, ja, jadi aku menghindarimu. So, soal Pain- senpai.. kami memang dekat. Tapi dia sudah punya pacar, da, dan kami hanya te, teman.. partner main basket." Jelas Naruto dengan terbata juga suara lirih, nyaris berbisik.

Sasuke tersenyum, sejujurnya ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang gadis di hadapannya yang bertingkah bak kucing manis dan malu- malu. Lucu sekali, dan amat sangat imut. Pipinya juga memerah sepeti tomat kesukaannya. Oh, oh bahkan kini tangannya meremat- remat bawah kemejanya, sungguh feminim sekali. "Ya sudah, aku mengerti. Kau suka padakukan?" Sasuke bertanya to the point, kini rasa canggungnya telah hilang berganti dengan rasa hangat yang melingkupi perasaannya.

Gadis pirang itu sekali lagi _'gelagapan'_ , menatap sasuke tak percaya, "A, aku enggak!" Dustanya sungguh- sungguh.

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya, ia terkekeh melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi Naruto- nya saat ini. "Ck, jangan pura- pura, matamu berkata lain. Pokoknya_" Sasuke menjeda, menatap mata shafir Naruto lekat- lekat. Menarik kepala gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu cepat dan mengecup keningnya lama, "_sekarang kita resmi pacaran."

BLUSH

"Kyaaaaa! OMG Soooo sweeeett!"

"Kawai badaiiii!"

"Cieee ciee Sasuke! Selamat ya brooo!"

"Suit suit! Ciee, traktir kita dong!"

Sorak sorai riuh serta tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat menyadarkan keduanya. Bahwa saat ini mereka berdua berada tepat di depan pintu, di kerubungi orang- orang sekelas dan orang dari kelas lain. Sial, malu sekali rasanya.

"Yare- yare, aku senang kalian akhirnya mengakhiri perang panas kalian. Tapi bisakan kalian berdua segera masuk, agar teman- teman kalian bisa segera mendudukkan diri di bangku masing- masing. Kita juga harus memulai pelajaran, acara romantis kalian sudah memakan waktu setengah jam pelajaranku jika mau tahu."

.

.

.

.

 **Dua Hari Setelah Ujian Kenaikan Kelas Selesai**

 **.**

Sasuke tersenyum cerah saat Naruto menghampirinya dengan sekotak bekal di tangan. Gadis itu sudah tak terlihat urakan lagi. Kemejanya memang masih di luar celana, tapi sudah mulai rapi dengan mengancingkannya sampai kancing ke dua, ah, di lehernya juga terpasang dasi. Yang paling penting, gadis itu sudah memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung yang dikuncir satu, ia juga sudah mulai terbiasa mengenakan jepit rambut aneka bentuk lucu untuk menahan poninya jatuh menutupi mata.

"Nih, bekal pesananmu." Naruto berujar ketus, berbeda dengan pipinya yang bersemu.

"Thanks, Babe. Mulai besok kau harus rutin memberiku bekal." Balas Sasuke santai, tangan terulur memindah tangankan kotak bekal buatan Naruto di atas meja kantin. Narutopun segera mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura, berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Naru-chaan~, japit pemberianku kau pakai? Senangnya!" Seru Sakura begitu melihat japit berbentuk ice cream melekat pada poni panjang Naruto. Tak lupa ia memeluk gemas lengan Naruto erat- erat, dan di tanggapi Ino dengan cibiran.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sakura sekilas, kemudian beralih lagi pada Sasuke yang hampir menyuap makanan ke mulutnya. "Sini pinjam sumpitmu!" Ujar Naruto cepat- cepat, kemudian dengan kasar di sahutnya sumpit Sasuke dan menyuapkan makanan pada mulut Sasuke. Membuat kekasih ravennya tersenyum hangat.

"Ck! Bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesraan di hadapanku. Perutku jadi mulas." Komentar Kiba yang duduk di tengah- tengah Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Makanya, cepat tembak Hinata. Dasar pecundang." Ino menyahut, mewakilkan fikiran Sasuke.

"Cerewet! Jangan asal bicara."

"Sudah- sudah. Jangan bertengkar lagi. Kita sudah hidup damai selama dua bulan ini, sejak si biang- biang masalah ini pacaran. Jangan bikin ribut lagi, sekarang makan saja, Sasuke mentraktir kita karena berhasil membangun hubungan romantis dengan Naruto selama dua bulan."

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. ohok! Se, sejak kapan?! Fitnah itu! Jangan percaya ucapan Shikamaru! Kalian bayar sendiri- sendiri, aku sedang tanggal tua tahu!"

"Ssshhh! Jangan bicara kalau makan, Sas! Jadi tersedakkan. Kalian juga makan saja, aku yang traktir!" Naruto menyahut.

Ke empat temannya yang sempat cemberut kini berteriak heboh dan segera memakan makanan mereka. Makan siang kali ini terasa lebih menyenangkan, entah apa yang beda. Tapi gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu merasa sangat bahagia ketika melihat teman- temannya tersenyum mengelilinginya, mengingatkannya pada kehidupan saat di desa. Naruto juga tidak menyangka, bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke bisa melebihi apa yang ia harapkan selama ini. Dan persahabatan ini, ia ingin menjaganya sampai nanti. selamanya kalau bisa. Ya.. selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **Omake**

Kushina menarik koper- kopernya keluar kamar, menuju di mana suaminya sedang berbenah. Di lihatnya putra kecilnya tengah asik bermain dengan mobil- mobilannya. Matanya terlihat sayu, ada gurat lelah juga tekad di sana. Sebentar lagi ia akan ke konoha, mengunjungi anak gadisnya yang amat ia rindukan.

"Kushina, apa hanya ini yang kau bawa?" tanya Minato seraya menarik koper- koper Kushina menuju bagasi mobil di halam rumah. Kushina tersentak, kemudian menyusul suaminya.

"Iya, hanya itu. Apa pakaian dan perlengkapan Kyuubi sudah masuk semua, Anata?"

"Hmm, sudah. Sekarang kita tinggal berangkat saja."

Kushina mengangguk pelan, setelah itu kakinya melangkah menuju bocah usia 4 tahun di ruang keluarga. Menariknya pelan penuh sayang. "Kyuu- chan, Apa kau siap menemui nee- chanmu, sayang?"

"Hu'um, Kyuubi siap, Mommy!" Seru bocah itu semangat. Setelah itu menarik mobil- mobilannya ke dalam pelukan dan mengikuti ibunya ke luar rumah.

Kushina menarik nafas, ia menolehkan kepalanya. Memandang pada birunya langit biru yang terbentang luas di atas rumahnya yang berdiri gagah. Kemudian bibir cery itu tertarik ke atas, menampilkan senyuman manis yang sudah lama tidak ia tampakkan.

"Naruto, tunggulah ibu. Ibu akan menjemputmu." Bisiknya pada angin.

Pagi itu, di hari pertama liburan sekolah, Khusina bersama keluarga kecilnya pergi untuk mengunjungi ayah serta anak pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Rampung deh._** **Ya Allah, rasanya hambar sekali ya, saya nggak berharap banyak sama chap kali ini. Tapi semoga saja bisa menghibur kalian semua. Chap ini saya buat khusus buat Sasuke yang kemarin Ultah. Mami Kushina saya selipin dikit karena chap depan epilognya khusus bahas keluarganya Naruto yang lagi meeting.**

 **Adegan kekerasan di atas jangan di tiru ya, apalagi dari Sasuke. Kasarnya minta ampun dah, padahal sama cewek juga, hahaha.. benar- benar saya itu bikinnya ekstream banged! Oh ya, tolong di maklumi jika ada typo nya, pasti banyak banget ya, soalnya saya ngebut satu hari buat nyelesain setengahnya. Ini juga rasanya kurang mak-** ** _jleb_** **endingnya, ya kan? Sependapatkan? Hahaha, saya udah kehabisan ide sama kosa kata soalnya.**

 **Yaudah, kita balas reviewnya saja.. Special thanks for you all..**

 **Byakuren Hikaru83_ Ganttabe juga! Ini udah up to date lho~ (^.^)/**

 **BlackCrown1001_ Kyuubi umur 4 tahun, Crown- san (Susah ya manggilnya. tehehe). Masih imut- imutnya dia. Hehe**

 **Ya Mi To_ Wah maafkan saya karena Ayah kandung Naruto nggak akan saya bahas sama sekali, hehe. Anggap aja udah hidup bahagia sama istri keduanya. Kalo pertemuannya KushiNaru nanti di epilognya ya! Mohon di tunggu dengan sabar. Hehe, ngomong- ngomong, terimakasih atas koreksinya. Saya pingin banget bisa ngedit, tapi ini susah banget. Nggak bisa sayanya huuu huuu.. saya jadi malu.**

 **Kuraublackpearl_ Yakin nih itu novel mesum? Hehehe #smirkalaSasuke# Sasuke nggak mesum, Cuma fikirannya masih kekanakan. Coz dia baru kali itu jatuh cinta. Kekeke~ Nah, Kalo Jira- Tsuna, mohon maaf karena saya nggak bisa bikin itu. Hehe, mereka saya jadikan figuran aja. Semaga anda tidak kecewa Kurau- san. Terimakasih atas review- nya..**

 **Ayanara47_ makasih.. maaf kalau up date- nya lama ya, Aya- san.. hehe, semoga kali ini chapnya menghibur juga. Walau saya gak yakin..**

 **Aiko Vallery_ Iyaa~ ini udah lanjut. Makasih telah membaca dan menanti, semangatnya juga.. hehe**

 **Aiko48484_ semoga kali ini juga memuaskan.. Yosh! Makasih reviewnya #semangatanakmuda**

 **Choikim1310_ Iya, saya gak tega ngebash dia lama- lama hehe**

 **Uzumaki Prince dobe-Nii_ sebelum di embat, cowok- cowok pada kabur di labrak Sasuke dong. Hahaha Kyuuni umur 4 tahun.. dan ini udah di lanjut.. hehe**

 **Uzumaki Megami_ ini udah (^_^)..**

 **Ace155_ kali ini saya Cuma up 6ribu karakter, semoga juga memuaskan.. makasih ya..**

 **Namikaze Otorie_ kembar, soalnya wajah kita mirip. Tingginya juga nyaris sama. Hehe.. bedha lima tahun itu emang asli lho, dia lahir duluan.. (Ciaaa saya ngerasa udah ngerjain orang).. Body Naruto macho kok, buat saya sih.. kekeke~ Cuma nggak berotot kaya biaragawan ya.. hehe**

 **TheB1gBoy_ makasih banyak mamat- san.. syukurlah kalo bisa ketawa, semoga awet muda hahaha.. kasus saya sama Luke emang sesuatu sekali kok, kkk~**

 **Primara_ wah, harapannya belum terkabul, baru chap depan nanti ketemuannya NaruKushi.. tunggu ya.. (^^)**

 **Naginagi_ okay**

 **Anna_ Yosh! Cemunguut!**

 **Sasunaruitakyuu_ makasih banyak, SanaIky- san (Maaf, saya menyingkat nama anda).**

 **Fyodult_ Yah, biar Sasuke ngerasain gimana galaunya saya ngetik adegannya, hahaha.. thanks ya**

 **Seinarukrischani_ wah, masa sih? Special thanks deh buat kamu lagi.. hehe makasih reviewnya ya.. ini udah di lanjutin.**

 **Kerangkai_ hahaha iya betul tuh, saya cucok sama kamu. Asik banget ngelihat teman sekelas tu bertingkah konyol, tapi yahh kalo udah keluar jalur rasanya pengen aja tutup mata.. kkkk~ makasih ya..**

 **Huft, sepertinya sudah semua. Yang merasa belum terbalas, mohon maaf dan terimakasih banyak ya.. hehe pokokna mah, seperti sebelumnya, Thank you so much for beloved reviewers, Fav- ers and Followers. Juga buat silent readers, semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya walau Cuma sedikit. Hehe babay, sampai jumpa di chap depan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat**

 **B Broke**


	7. Chapter 7

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu, _weekend_ yang teramat ramai karena awal libur panjang. Segala pelosok taman kota maupun _mall_ dan tempat rekreasi banyak dikunjungi masyarakat. Entah dari kalangan anak- anak, remaja, maupun orang- orang dewasa. Dari orang- orang lokal sampai kota seberang. Dan di sana pulalah, sepasang remaja jatuh cinta duduk berhadapan. Tepatnya di sebuah kedai kopi tak jauh dari taman kota. Menikmati secangkir _coffe latte_ juga kopi hitam sambil saling terdiam. Menatap intens satu sama lain, mengabaikan segala hiruk pikuk di sekeliling mereka. Seolah kalimat 'Dunia milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak' adalah motto mereka yang mutlak. Tapi benarkah mereka tengah dilanda gelombang cinta yang merekah bagai bunga- bunga musim semi? Apakah anda yakin? Mari kita lihat lebih dekat kalau begitu.

Keduanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan pacarnya Uchiha Sasuke, mereka memang saling menatap. Tetapi sorot mata mereka tidaklah seintens itu, di mana si pemuda hanya menyorot gadisnya dengan raut tak terdefinisi, antara kesedihan dan kegetiran, ah sama saja. Dan si gadis yang menampakkan pandangan bosan dan jengah yang tidak bisa di tutup- tutupi.

"Maafkan aku.." Lirih si pemuda yang kesekian kalinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Naruto bergumam kembali. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, pada pelipisnya terdapat urat yang sedikit menonjol.

"Sungguh, Naruto.. aku meminta maaf padamu, sayang." Lagi, dengan suara serak nyaris menangis.

"Hmm."

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itukan, Babe?"

Bola mata sewarna langit musim panas mengerling. Kemudian memutar dengan kesalnya. Bibir tipis yang dipoles lipglos merah muda menyesap _coffe latte_ , meninggalkan jejak coklat di sekitarnya yang langsung di hapus dengan sapuan lidah mungilnya yang lincah. Sasuke menelan ludah. Susah payah.

"Ugh.. Sumpah, Sweety. Aku mencintaimu!" Sasuke berujar kembali, sedikit memekik dan terdengar menahan hasrat.

Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk. Tanda ia mulai jengah menjawab walau hanya dengan gumaman.

"Naru, Plis.. katakan sesuatu." Sasuke mengiba, wajahnya yang rupawan mendekat. Mengamati bingkai oval di depannya dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

"Yaaa~, Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan- manja- dan menyebalkan. Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap gadis itu akhirnya. Bukannya tersenyum cerah, Sasuke malah menekuk kembali alisnya. Dan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis yang kentara. "Naruto.. tolong ampuni aku."

"…?"

"Naru, Plis. Jangan minta putus denganku. Jangan tinggalkan aku dan jangan ceraikan aku."

"…"

"Naruto.."

"Chk! Berhentilah mengigau karena aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Sasuke. Bersikaplah normal, jangan membuatku malu dan jelaskan semuanya. SEKARANG!" Naruto memukul meja dengan gemas, matanya melotot dan rahangnya terkantup rapat. Sasuke sedikitnya merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi aneh Naruto, tetapi ia hanya berdehem agar tak bertambah memalukan, baik untuk Naruto maupun dirinya sendiri.

"Begini." Tiba- tiba, pemuda itu menegakkan punggungnya, dan menampilkan ekspresi seriusnya yang tenang. "Kau tahu, aku mulai menyukaimu entah sejak kapan. Awalnya aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu, kemudian perasaan itu muncul. Membayangiku dan mengusik hidupku, ditambah lagi, aku sering bersinggungan denganmu di sekolah."

"Inti-nya saja, teme. Jangan berbelit- belit, karena aku tidak suka teori." Potong Naruto cepat.

"Huh! Bawel seperti biasa, dobe. Seharusnya kau dengarkan dulu ucapanku sampai selesai. Hormati aku sebagai kepala keluarga."

"Kepala keluarga, _gundul_ mu! Menikah saja belum. Cepatlah, aku mau segera keluar dari sini. Game consol- ku sudah menunggu di rumah." Sewotnya dengan nada tinggi, sukses menarik lirikan dari beberapa pengunjung.

"Kau main game?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Iya! Cepat katakan apa masalahmu. Atau ku tinggal kau di sini sendirian."

"Chk, setidaknya lembutkan suaramu. Mana ada gadis yang meneriaki pacarnya saat kencan?"

"Sasuke!"

"Oke, oke! Aku akan katakan. Aku cuma mau bilang, jangan putuskan aku kalau- kalau ternyata aku mencintaimu karena fisikmu yang berubah." Terang Sasuke cepat, merasa pasrah dengan sikap gadisnya yang susah diajak romantis.

Naruto menyernyitkan halis, kemudian dengan sekali teguk menghabiskan _Coffe latte_ \- nya. "Maksudmu, kau belum tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku. Entah itu suka yang benar- benar suka atau hanya karena perubahan fisikku saja. Dan kau menyuruhku untuk tidak memutuskanmu yang artinya kau memintaku untuk mencintaimu apa adanya, begitu? Enak sekali ya.." Gumam Naruto dengan suara pelan, manik matanya yang cerah menerawang ke arah Sasuke.

Tangan besar alabaster terulur, menarik pergelangan tangan tan yang lebih kecil darinya kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. "Aku akan berusaha tulus, Naru. Plis, jangan putus denganku." Ucap Sasuke sungguh- sungguh.

Mata shafire menajam setelah itu terpejam sejenak, dahi tannya yang mulus pun mengerut, dan bibir sewarna merah muda manis terbuka "Keh, aku sakit hati, teme." Balasnya disela helaan nafas lelah.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke cepat- cepat menarik tangan gadis itu yang ia genggam dan menciuminya penuh sayang. " _Sorry, I'm sorry, Baby._ Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, tapi tolong jangan putus denganku."

"Apapun?" Naruto memastikan, tatapannya serius mengamati setiap perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, apapun itu." Balas sasuke mantap. "Apa rencanamu setelah lulus SMA?" Naruto bertanya kalem, dan yang ditanya nampak berfikir sejenak. "Melamar dan menikahimu." Tegas Sasuke.

"Oke, begini saja. Kau tidak boleh melamarku setelah lulus SMA nanti sebelum ada alasan masuk akal kenapa kau menyukaiku. Ah, dan jangan terlalu mencintaiku, Sasuke. Aku tak sebaik _Kami- sama_ yang seharusnya kau cintai lebih dari apapun. Sekarang kita ke kasir dan bayar minumannya. Aku sudah jengah karena sedari tadi di gosipkan dan jadi bahan tontonan."

Ramai melanda, Sasuke melirik sekeliling. Melihat bagaimana para pengunjung _caffe_ yang sedari tadi mengamati dan menggunjingkan mereka terpekik karena ucapan Naruto dan segera menyibukkan diri dengan urusan mereka masing- masing. Setelah semua teratasi, Sasuke kembali menatap naruto yang sudah bersiap- siap dengan ranselnya, "Tapi, aku belum mengerti maksudmu, dobe." Celetuk Sasuke

"Chk! Kalau begitu, kita ikuti saja kemana takdir membawa kita. Jika memang berjodoh, maka _Kami- sama_ akan menyatukan kita dalam bahtera rumah tangga. Tapi kalau tidak, mungkin ada kebahagiaan lain menanti kita. Dan bisa tidak kita segera pergi, lidahku gatal sekali kalau harus bicara sok bijak." Gerutu Naruto, mulai kesal karena dilanda kebosanan.

Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat terpukau dengan ucapan Naruto yang melankolis nan religius, rasanya pria muda itu semakijn jatuh cinta pada gadis di hadapannya, yang bahkan penampilannya tak beda jauh dari anak jalanan. Celana hitam panjang longgar, T- shirt warna abu- abu dan jeamper coklat, beuh manis beud. Apalagi rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir tinggi, juga poninya yang di japit dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga matahari. Kesannya itu _cute but_ tangguh. Selera Sasuke bangedkan ya? (Tapi jangan bayangkan mbak Rephanya mas Boiboi, ya).

"Dobe, nikah sekarang saja deh. Restu orang tua menyusul nanti."

"Mati kau, Temeee!"

PLAK!

"!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Chara : Naruto, Sasuke and Other_**

 ** _Genre : Friendship and Romance_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Warning : Typo dan segala kekurangannya. femNaru. Ada OC- nya._**

 ** _Di sini Minato BUKAN papa kandung Naruto_**

 ** _Alive by ; B "BROKE" Bukan Luke "Lukas"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Setelah ini, kita mau kemana, dobe? Yakin langsung pulang?" Tanya Sasuke begitu keduanya sudah berada di taman kota kembali, ia melirik Naruto yang terdiam di sampingnya.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau kenapa?" Panggilnya saat tak mendapati respon Naruto sama sekali. Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan mata gadis itu, guna menyadarkannya. Tetapi gumaman Naruto yang aneh membuatnya bertanya- tanya. "Ayah?"

"Lama tak jumpa, 'Yamashi' Naruto? Ah, 'Uzumaki' Naruto. Untuk sekarang."

Sasuke tersentak, pemuda itu menolehkan kepala ke arah dimana Naruto memandang dan mendapati seorang pria rupawan dengan mata sipit yang tajam berdiri di hadapan mereka. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang cerah disisir ke belakang, dan kedua bola mata birunya menatap tajam pada mereka, atau lebih tepat pada Naruto.

".. Ayah.." Sasuke tidak tahu, bagaimana mendiskripsikan sorot mata Naruto. Tetapi ia yakin ada kesedihan dan kerinduan di sana. Ia memang tak pernah tahu kisah hidup Naruto, tetapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang berat di antara mereka berdua. Maka ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan keduannya. "Naru, kutunggu kau di halte dekat minimarket." Bisiknya yang langsung melenggang ke arah tujuan awal mereka.

.

.

Kepergian Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkan aura berat di antara keduanya. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di bangku bawah pohon di sekitar taman. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menoleh atau sekedar melirik pria rupawan di sampingnya. Pria berpakaian casual yang terlihat santai walau mereka dalam keadaan canggung. "Kau berubah." Ucap pria itu, memecah keheningan.

"…"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah kau alami selama ini. tapi kau telah jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

Kepalan tangan tan mengerat, menyenbunyikan getaran pelan pada seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, hatinya mulai resah. Ada rasa sesak yang kentara menyusup batinnya.

"Apa pria tadi itu pacarmu?" Mata sewarna biru cerah tajam melirik singkat, Naruto dapat merasakannya. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia sanggup untuk tidak meneteskan air mata di sini. Bahkan untuk membalas ucapan- ucapan pria 'asing' yang merangkap ayah biologisnya itupun serasa amat sangat berat untuknya.

"Ya.. bisa dibilang begitu." Balasnya nyaris seperti bisikan. Tetapi mampu didengar dengan baik oleh ayahnya, karena begitu jawaban itu meluncur dari bibir gadis itu, ia tertawa kecil. "Kuharap dia pria yang tepat untukmu. Atau paling tidak bukan pria berengsek sepertiku." Tanggapnya santai.

Naruto mengerling, mencuri ekspresi wajah yang amat ia rindukan dengan ekor matanya. "Ayah.." Bisik Naruto sarat kepedihan, benaknya terus menampilkan kenangan- kenangan tak menyenangkan yang ia alami menyangkut tentang pria berwajah oval nan berahang tegas di sampingnya. Bagaimana pandangan tajam dan benci mengarah padanya, bagaimana sikap pria itu padanya dan ucapan- ucapan pria itu yang begitu melukai hati kecilnya saat itu.

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu juga pada ibumu. Karena memang aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Pernikahanku dengan ibumu adalah hasil paksaan, ditambah lagi aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan anak pertamaku adalah seorang wanita. Jadi jangan berharap banyak untuk mendengarku mengucapkan permohonan maaf atau kembali pada kalian berdua." Datar, juga terdengar tak berperasaan. Naruto nyaris terisak, ia fikir ayahnya telah berubah. Tapi kata- katanya tetap saja mampu membuat hatinya teriris pilu.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.." Balas Naruto dengan suara seraknya, mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang nyaris tercekik akibat perih yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan sampai pada ke buku- buku jemarinya.

Pria itu mendesah, seolah hatinya terbuat dari batu, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Baguslah." Balasnya.

Sejenak suasana menjadi tenang, Naruto yang sibuk dengan perasaannya dan ia sendiri yang mengamati para pengunjung taman. ".. Aku merindukan, ayah. Dan akan selalu seperti itu. Meski ayah tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi izinkan aku untuk berharap ayah mau menatapku walau hanya sejenak dan mengusap kepalaku seperti yang ayah- ayah lain lakukan. Tolong jangan batasi aku untuk selalu memikirkanmu, yah."

"…"

"Seberapapun ayah membenciku, aku tidak pernah bisa membenci ayah. Aku menyayangi ayah, juga ibu. Sekarang kalian punya kehidupan masing- masing yang bahagia. Punya keluarga sempurna yang kalian idam- idamkan. Aku tidak marah.. hiks.. sungguh.. hiks.." Tangis itu pecah, perasaannya tertuang dalam derai air mata. Setelah bermenit- menit ia menahan perasaan sesaknya, kini telah tertumpah ruah. Ia terisak, dan tubuhnya berguncang pelan karenanya. Ia tak peduli jika ayahnya akan menatapnya tajam karena mempermalukannya. Tapi saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangisi hatinya yang hancur.

"Bahkan saat kalian melupakanku untuk waktu yang lamapun aku tak akan marah. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun pada kalian lagi, seperti apa yang kulakukan sewaktu kecil. Karena aku tahu, sikapku itu hanya akan menjauhkan kalian dariku, lebih jauh dari ini. kini bagiku, mendengar kabar kalian yang baik- baik saja, sudah cukup, ayah. Hiks.. hiks.."

"…"

SREG,

Naruto memejamkan mata erat. Ia mendengar pergerakan ayahnya yang bangkit berdiri. Saat ini hatinya sudah hancur, dan ia tak mau hatinya semakin lebur karena melihat ayahnya pergi menjauhinya. Melihat punggung ayahnya yang menjauh tanpa kembali menoleh adalah mimpi buruk baginya sejak kecil. Dan ia tak mau melihatnya lagi. Ia akan terpejam lama, sampai punggung atau sosok ayahnya sudah tak terlihat di manapun. Karena dengan begitu, ia akan bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa kejadian ini, percakapan ini adalah mimpinya. Mempi terburuknya.

Tetapi sesuatu yang besar dan hangat di atas kepalanya membuat ia tersentak dan membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ayahnya, berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dengan telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap kepalanya lembut penuh perasaan.

"Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuat hatimu tenang. Dan hiduplah dengan baik bersama Kakek." Tangan- tangan besar terulur, memeluk tubuh ringkih gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Meneggelamkan kepala gadis itu di perutnya yang berotot, serta menyalurkan kehangatan selayaknya seorang ayah pada putrinya. Sisa waktu kencan pagi itu, Naruto habiskan dengan menangis dalam pelukan ayahnya untuk pertama kali, juga yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik shafir itu memandang kosong jalanan di hadapannya. Begitu terus dari sejak ia meninggalkan taman dan berjalan bersisian dengan Sasuke dari halte sampai beberapa menit setelahnya. Bahkan pemuda itu menjadi sedikit protektif dengan menggandeng tangannya agar tak terpisah atau sekedar menabrak 'sesuatu'. Sasuke khawatir, tentu saja. Ia adalah pacar yang baik, setidaknya itu menurut pandangan pribadinya pada diri sendiri. Katakanlah dia narsis, karena hidup sekian lama dengan keluarga konglomerat khas Uchiha membuatnya sedikit_ banyak_ menyimpan sifat percaya diri yang amat sangat 'berkelas'. Ah, lupakan, saat ini fokus kita adalah bagaimana wajah semi kotak Sasuke menampilkan seraut ekspresi iba.

Lihatlah, halis tebal dan hitam mengkilap itu menukik, menciptakan kerutan pada dahinya yang putih mulus dan lebar. Juga mulutnya yang terkantub rapat, tanpa adanya tarikan dari manapun, melukiskan belah bibirnya yang tipis menjadi segaris datar yang pahit. Sepahit hatinya begitu melihat sang kekasih mendatanginya di halte dengan rembesan air mata dipipi, hidung memerah berlendir dan mata yang bengkak serta merah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke telah menduga, pertemuan mereka berdua yang terkesan kaku serta tegang pasti akan berbuah ketidak nyamanan dan bahkan kesedihan. Dan kini terbukti benar. Sasuke ingin betanya, tetapi urung karena ini bukanlah masalah sepele antar teman, ini tentang keluarga, dan walaupun ia seorang pacar. Tentu bukanlah hal yang pantas bila ia bertanya macam- macam tentang masalah keluarga, yeah walau ia pacarnya sekalipun, ia tetap hanyalah orang luar, setidaknya sebelum ia menikahi gadis itu suatu saat nanti.

"Naruto, kau tidak ingin pergi dulu ke suatu tempat. Untuk menenangkan diri mungkin?" Tanyanya, dengan suara rendah di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, kemudian mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada langit cerah di atasnya, "Aku sudah merasa tenang sekarang." Jawabnya disertai suara 'sruut' pelan ketika lender nyaris kehijauan hampir turun dari lubang hidungnya. Sasuke menyernyit jijik.

"Err.. syukurlah kalau begitu." Balasnya dengan nada ragu juga setengah tak nyaman.

"Apa kau punya sapu tangan, Sasuke? Hidungku gatal sekali, pilekku tidak hilang- hilang."

Sasuke mencibir, tapi dengan patuh ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan warna kelabu dari saku jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Yang langsung disambut dengan bunyi 'sruut- sruut' agak keras setelahnya. "Thanks."

"No. Ambil saja, aku masih punya banyak di rumah."

"Haha, bilang saja kau jijik."

Keduanya terus berjalan melewati trotoar di pinggir jalan raya. Saling bergandengan tangan dan terdiam. Sampai mereka berhenti di _Traffic Light_ menunggu rambu- rambu bagi penyebrang jalan menyala, Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Sas, dia bilang aku harus memutuskanmu. Katanya wajahmu itu masuk _type_ cowok berengsek. Kita putus ya?"

"What #%%^$^%! BIG NOOOO!"

"Sas, jangan mengumpati orang. Dia ayahku."

.

.

.

.

"Kek, aku baru saja pulang dari jalan- jalan. Kenapa di suruh bebersih sih? Akukan capek." Naruto menggerutu, tetapi tangannya tetap cekatan menggerakkan kemonceng pada permukaan perabotan rumah yang berdebu. Bibirnya yang sewarna buah plum segar mencibir dan sesekali mengerucut lucu.

Niat hati ingin segera menyambangi computer untuk bermain game terbaru yang ia incar setelah selesai kencan, kakeknya malah menghadangnya dengan titah membersihkan seluruh penjuru rumah, 'akan ada sanak saudara yang datang' kata kakek. Tapi ia tak pernah yakin, kakek tidak punya saudara, beliau anak tunggal. Sedangkan putranya telah meninggal, dan ibunya yang merangkap putri satu- satunya kakek, Naruto yakini tidak akan pernah datang. Ibunya telah berkeluarga bahagia jadi dia tak mungkin datang menengok 'aib'- nya.

Ah, atau mungkin saudara dari nenek, ck mungkin saja. Naruto memang tak pernah mengenal keluarga neneknya, mereka rumahnya jauh- jauh dan sama sekali belum pernah berjumpa, apalagi nenek sudah meninggal. Yeah, siapapun itu semoga saja bukan sanak saudara kakek yang menyebalkan dan suka mabuk seperti kakeknya. Bisa repot dia kalau mengurusi orang mabuk.

"Ayo, Naruto. Jangan melamun saja. Cepat bersihkan kamarmu." Perintah Kakek Jiraiya tegas.

Naruto menengok pada kakeknya, dengan dahi berkerut ia mengutarakan keheranannya, "Kamarku juga, Kek?"

"Tentu saja, cucuku sayang. Ruang kamar di rumah ini hanya dua. Satu kamarku dan satu kamarmu. Mereka akan menginap, jadi lekas bersihkan kamarmu, Nak."

Mendengar kata 'menginap', Naruto semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Huuuh, menyebalkan sekali. Memang siapa sih, kek, yang mau datang menginap? Saudara yang mana coba?"

Jiraiya tersenyum kecil, ia hanya mengusap kepala cucunya sayang kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya memindahkan beberapa kursi dan meja agar terlihat lebih efisien tempat dan rapi. Ia juga hanya sesekali tertawa menanggapi gerutuan cucunya.

Sampai malampun menjelang, Jiraiya nampak duduk- duduk di depan teras seolah menanti. Sedangkan Naruto tertidur di sofa ruang tamu karena kelelahan. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil keluarga memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Kakek jiraiya berdiri menyambut. Begitu deru mobil mereda dan mati, pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menggendong bocah berusia sekitar 4 tahun disusul pria berkepala tiga. Dan mereka bersama- sama menghampiri kakek Jiraiya.

"Ayah, _Tadaima_. Aku rindu sekali." Sapa wanita berambut merah panjang itu dengan nada sarat kerinduan dan haru. Jiraiya mendekat, memeluk putrinya erat- erat dengan berderai air mata haru.

" _Okaeri_ , anakku. Kamipun rindu padamu." Jiraiya melepas pelukannya, setelah itu beralih menjabat tangan suami baru putrinya yang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya, "Selamat datang juga untukmu, Minato. Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya hangat.

Kushina menolehkan pandangannya, mengamati pintu rumah yang terbuka, ada raut kecewa saat tak mendapati apapun di sana. "Naruto sedang tidur di ruang tamu, ia kelelahan karena kupaksa kerja rodi. Masuklah, lagipula ia juga belum kuberitahu tentang kedatanganmu." Ucap Jiraiya begitu mengetahui isi fikiran anaknya. Kushina- pun tersenyum lega.

"Ayah, eerrm boleh saya memanggil anda seperti itu.. ah, saya ingin ke toilet, jadi.." Minato berujar canggung, dan Jiraiya terbahak karenanya. Ia dengan akrab menepuk bahu menantunya. "Oh ya ampun, suamimu polos sekali, Kushina. Tentu saja, panggil aku 'ayah'. Kau menantuku sekarang. Nah, masuklah dan temukan dapur, di sana ada pintu yang menghubungkan kamar mandi. Dan Kushina. Letakkan cucuku yang lelap itu di kamar Naruto. Ayo, kutunjukkan jalannya."

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang cerah itu terdiam, terpaku pada tempatnya duduk. Kedua manik biru langitnya memandang kekosongan, air matanya telah mengalir entah sejak kapan, dan tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar, bahkan ia tak mampu menggerakkan tangannya sekalipun.

Gadis itu terlalu shock saat mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah panjang tergerai dan berwajah cantik layaknya gadis belia membangunkannya dengan suara rendah yang lembut, selayaknya desauan angin sepoi- sepoi yang menenangkan. Ia kaget, dan bingung sekaligus tak percaya. Melihat ibunya duduk di sampingnya, membelai poninya juga menampakkan raut sedih yang membuat hatinya ikut tersakiti. Ibunya tersenyum, tetapi matanya tidak. Apakah ini mimpi, adalah pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya. Akan tetapi, pelukan erat ibunya dan tangis disertai isakan menjawabnya.

Ibunya ada di sini, memeluknya dengan kehangatan. Menangis dalam ceruk lehernya, meneteskan air mata pada bahunya, ya ia merasakannya. Ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Tapi, kenapa hatinya sakit? Sakit sekali sampai ia tak mampu untuk membalas pelukan wanita ini.

"Naru.. pitriku sayang.. maafkan ibu.. maafkan ibu.." Ibunya terus bergumam, dan ia masih saja terdiam. Mendengarkan setiap isak tangis dan ucapan wanita itu yang sarat penyesalan. Ada apa ini? fikirnya, dan ia masih tak mengerti. Sama sekali.

"Ibu?..a, apa ini nyata?" Tanyanya setelah sekian lama ia terdiam. Matanya bergulir, menatap bahu ibunya yang bergetar dengan ujung matanya. Meminta jawaban.

Kushina, nama wanita itu, nama ibu yang telah sekian lama meninggalkannya bersama sang kakek menghentikan tangisnya, walau air mata tetap saja mengaliri pipinya. Tangan- tangan lentiknya menangkup wajah Naruto, dan senyumnya mengembang. "Naruto _, Okaerinasai_. _Gomen, gomen ne.."_ Rancaunya, sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi putrinya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Dan tangis keduanyapun kembali pecah. Naruto yang telah mendapati kesadarannya memeluk erat Kushina, menangis seperti seorang bayi yang takut ditinggalkan ibunya. Dan Kushina, ia terlalu merindukan putrinya.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan kini semuanya telah ke tempat tidur untuk istirahat. Dimana Minato tidur dengan Kakek Jiraiya, serta sisanya berada di kamar Naruto. Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu, gadis dengan nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto menangis dan menumpahkan segala perasaannya dalam pelukan sang ibu juga saling memberi penjelasan dan permintaan maaf, kini gadis itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Memandangi wajah ibunya yang tidur sambil memeluk adik kecilnya, di sampingnya. Bola matanya bergulir, mengikuti garis kerut pada wajah cantik ibunya, yang saat ini sudah lebih cerah dari saat- saat ia hanya bisa melihatnya dalam TV. Ibunya sangat cantik.

"Belum tidur, sayang?"

Naruto tersentak, ia tertawa kikuk begitu mata ibunya terbuka perlahan. Dan senyum manis mengembang. "Ibu juga tidak." Lanjut Kushina. Ia dengan sayang mengusap pipi putrinya. "Ibu terlalu bahagia, sampai rasanya sayang untuk tidur."

"Tapi, bukankah tadi ibu tidur?"

Kushina menggeleng pelan, dan mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. "Ibu hanya mencoba tidur. Nah, putri ibu yang sudah berubah secantik _princess_ ini. Apa yang kau fikirkan, Nak?"

"Aku.. maksudku, Naru hanya sedang berusaha meyakinkan diri, kalau tidur bersama ibu saat ini itu nyata."

"Begitu." Tangan Kushina beralih, dengan telunjuknya, ia memindahkan poni Naruto yang sedikit panjang ke belakang telinga. Mengamati lekat- lekat wajah oval Naruto yang persis mantan suaminya. "Matamu, mirip sekali dengannya." Lirih Kushina, wajahnya tidak berekspresi.

"Maksud ibu, Naru mirip ayah?" Kushina sekali lagi mengangguk. Dan Naruto menjadi sedih karenanya. "Apa itu mengganggu ibu? Apa Naru mengingatkan ibu tentang semuanya? Semuanya yang buruk."

"Tidak, sayang. Sama sekali tidak menganggu. Tora- kun sudah bukan lagi suamiku, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk merasa terganggu karena dia. Kau mirip dengannya adalah hal yang wajar, biarpun dia bukan suami ibu lagi, kau tetaplah anaknya."

"…"

Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium kening Naruto dan membelai kepala anaknya dengan sayang. "Dan kau tetaplah putri ibu." Lanjutnya kemudian, membuat gadis dengan rambut emas itu tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Ibu.."

Wanita masih tersenyum, "Ya sayang.. jangan pikirkan apapun. Sekarang tidurlah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaah! Kyuubi, sakit!" Naruto memekik keras saat bocah berambut kuning kemerahan itu menendang tulang keringnya. Namanya Namikaze Kyuubi, bocah berusia 4 tahun yang punya wajah bayi imut juga menggemaskan. Awal pertemuan mereka sangatlah dramatis, dimana Kyuubi dengan malu- malu kucing mendekatinya, menyerahkan sekantong plastic penuh snack dan permen. Oleh- oleh, itulah katanya. Dan Naruto menikmati bagaimana suara mungil yang agak cadel itu memperkenalkan diri, menanyakan namanya, ah jangan lupakan pula kecupan dari bibir kecil yang amat menyentuh hatinya, sial, kenapa dia jadi mirip om mesum shota*on.

Yeah, semuanya terasa _sweet_ dan _cute_ , tapi berubah begitu mereka sudah lebih dekat. Kyuubi jadi bocah usil yang tukang memaksa, akan sangat mengerikan lagi jika marah. Ditendang, ditonjok bahkan dijambak pun telah ia rasakan dan itu _so so hurt._ Dan entah kenapa ia jadi merasa ini adalah karma karena sering menonjok dan menendang seorang Uchiha, _or maybe_ kutukan. Kheh, kenapa ia jadi ingat dengan tokoh kartun yang suka mengutuk ya? Parah sudah otaknya ini.

"Bweek! Abis kak Nalu nakal!" Kyuubi menjulurkan lidah, dan Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas. Kyuubi memang adiknya, tapi papa mereka- kan beda. Jadi mana mungkin dia berlaku kasar pada anak orang, apalagi papanya ada di sekitar mereka.

"Yang nakal itukan, Kyuubi." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Kalau gitu ayo ikut kyuubi pulang." Bocah itu menuntut, ia dengan wajah cemberut menarik rambut Naruto yang sedang berjongkok mengelus kakinya dari arah belakang. "Aaaarrgghh! Ibuuu! Kyuubi jambak rambut Naru!"

"Kyuubii! Jangan nakal!" Tegur Minato, pria yang baru saja memasukkan barang- barang ke bagasi mobil itu menolong Naruto dengan segera melepaskan jambakan anaknya dan sedikit menjauhkannya dari anak tirinya.

"Hiks.. hikss.. abis kak Nalu nggak mau ikut pulang ke lumah, papa." Lapor Kyuubi, bocah itu mulai menangis saat ayahnya berjongkok dan memeluknya. "Hey, kita bisa liburan ke sini lagi kapan- kapankan, Kyuu- chan." Hibur minato.

Naruto yang melihat adik tirinya menangispun sedikit iba. Setelah seminggu penuh ibu dan keluarganya liburan di sini, tak terasa waktu sudah di penghujung musim panas. Sebentar lagi waktunya kembali ke sekolah dan ke aktifitas masing- masing. Ibunya juga harus kembali. Sebenarnya semalam Kushina menawarkan tinggal bersama, atau kata lainnya ia diajak pindah, Papa Minato juga ikut membujuk, apalagi ditambah dengan rengekan Kyuubi yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Tetapi, seberapapun Naruto ingin tinggal bersama ibunya, ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Kakeknya sendirian, ia sudah terlanjur cinta dengan kehidupannya bersama sang kakek. Dan akan terasa sayang jika ia pindah saat menjelang mulainya ia menjadi penguasa sekolah, ehem! maksudnya menjadi senior tingkat tiga.

Teman- teman juga Sasuke, ia tidak mau meninggalkan mereka. Chk! Konyol sekali, ia jadi merasa melankolis dan sok dramatis jika berfikir tak mau pisah dengan Sasuke. Apapun itulah, yang jelas ia telah berkeputusan untuk tidak pindah, ia akan merawat kakeknya yang sudah renta, ia ingin membahagiakan kakek yang sudah sudi merawatnya sampai sebesar ini. Dan inilah bukti kebaktiannya pada kakek. Khekhekhe, sekarang apa kalimatnya terdengar _cool_?

"Hey, bro." Panggil Naruto, Kyuubi meliriknya lewat ekor mata. Masih menangis terisak seperti bayi. Minato yang merasa akan mendapat pemandangan yang baguspun tersenyum. "Sini peluk, kakak." Lanjut Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Bocah kecil itu merenggut, ia hampir melemparkan mainannya ke wajah Naruto sebelum dengan sigap diraih oleh Minato. "Heei, jangan nakal, Kyuubi."

"Kak Nalu tuh yang nalak!"

"Hahaha iya, kak Naru yang nakal. Kak Naru jahat ya, soalnya nggak mau ikut Kyuubi ke rumah. Tapi kak Naru akan lebih jahat kalau meninggalkan kakek sendirian. Kakekkan sudah tua, kapan saja bisa terserang penyakit. Jadi kakak harus ada di samping kakek agar bisa menolong kakek. Kyuubi ngertikan?" Jelasnya, dengan gemas ia mengacak rambut halus milik adiknya.

"Kakek juga bisa ikut. Kakek diajak."

"Ini rumahnya kakek, Kyuubi. Kakek nggak bisa ikut Kyuubi. Tapi seperti kata Papa, Kyuubi bisa main ke sini lagi. Kak Naru bakal seneng kalau kyuubi ngertiin."

"Nggak ngerti." Ucap Kyuubi cepat, ia masih enggan menatap mata biru kakaknya yang warnanya mirip punya Papa- nya. Dan Naruto memakluminya. "Kakak mesti sekolah Kyuubi. Kakak nggak mau ngulang pelajaran kalau pindah. Kakak pingin cepet lulus dan masuk Universitas biar bisa cari kerja, Kakak pingin bisa bawa Kakek main ke rumah Kyuubi pakai uang Kakak sendiri."

"…"

"Kyuubi nggak mau ya? Kyuubi nggak mau kalau kakak main ke rumah?"

"Kenapa mesti halus pakai uang kakak? Kan Papa punya banyak, kakak bisa main sekarang."

"Yaaa, pokoknyalah~" Naruto menyerah, susah sekali membujuk adiknya yang pintar itu. Ada saja yang diomongin. Karena kesal tidak bisa menjawab, ia menatap Minato, meminta pertolongan, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan kekehan ringan dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Kyuu- chan, Kak Naru sebenarnya ingin bersama- sama Kyuubi dan mama. Tapi kak Naru punya kewajiban di sini sayang, ia harus sekolah, juga merawat kakek. Kak Naru tidak ingin Kakek kesepian karena ditinggalkan, lagipula kalau kakek juga ikut siapa yang akan menjaga rumah ini? Kyuubi mau kalau rumah kakek ditinggali hantu?"

Kyuubi menggeleng, ia masih terisak kecil, tetapi air matanya tak lagi berpeluh. "Ini rumah peninggalan Nenek yang sangat berharga, jadi Kakek dan kak Naru mesti menjaganya atau Nenek akan sedih di surga. Kalau Kyuubi merasa rindu dengan Kak Naru, Kyuubi, bisa menghubungi lewat telephon. Sekarang sudah paham?"

Ragu ragu, kepala mungil itu mengangguk. Ia melirik Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mulai berani menghadap Kakaknya, "Kalau gitu, Kyuubi aja yang pindah ke sini." Tegasnya kemudian.

Naruto mematung dan Minato hanya mampu menghela nafas. Buah memang tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, fikir Minato kalem.

.

.

Dua jam setelah kepergian keluarganya, Naruto masih sibuk berkutat dengan PR musim panasnya. Sedang jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan malam. Naruto masih ingat betapa keras kepalanya adik tirinya tadi yang ingin pindah kemari. Tapi berkat bujukan Ibunya yang membolehkan Kyuubi pindah kemari setelah lulus SD, Kyuubi akhirnya mau diajak pulang. Saat berpamitan, Kyuubi memeluknya erat, tapi kemudian memukul pinggangnya keras sambil menahan tangis, Naruto fikir itu bentuk kekecewaan adiknya dan ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Naru, waktunya makan malam." Jiraiya memasuki kamar cucunya, dan mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya. "Kau sedih karena tidak bisa ikut ibumu ya?" Tanyanya

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia memandang kakeknya lama kemudian kembali berkutat dengan bukunya, "Tidak, kek. Ini sudah keputusanku. Aku ingin tinggal dengan Kakek. Akukan sayang Kakek, aku tidak mau kalau Kakek sampai bersedih karena kutinggal sendirian."

Tawa keras terdengar, memenuhi ruang kecil itu. Kakek tua yang telah lama melajang itu, merasa hidupnya sangat beruntung. Baginya tinggal dengan cucunya adalah kebahagiaannya. Dan ia bersyukur karena cucunya merasakan hal yang sama. Ya, ia bersyukur.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan diluar." Ajaknya sambil mengacak rambut cucunya dengan sayang.

"Yess! Aku mau ramen!"

Malam itu, Naruto mendapat pelajaran. Kisah hidupnya memang pahit, tapi jika dia percaya dengan takdir yang telah _Kami- sama_ tentukan untuknya dan mensyukurinya, rasanya sangat ringan untuk dijalani. Ia adalah anak yang rendah diri dan pesimis, tapi _Kami- sama_ mengirimkan orang- orang yang baik untuk menguatkannya. Dan di saat ia tak lagi mengharapkan kebahagiaannya juga keutuhan keluarganya, _Kami- sama_ malah memberikan kebahagian lain yang lebih bisa ia syukuri. _It's Happy Ending Story._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Nggak ada Omake, tehehe maafkan saya. Yang minta Papa kandung Naru di munculin, akhirnya saya melanggar ucapan saya sendiri. Nih, saya masukin Out Character, namanya 'Yamashi Tora'. Image yang saya pakai si Igarashi Tora- nya KAICHOU WA MAID- SAMA.**

 **Maaf jika banyak sekali Typo, saya ngebut satu malam buat nuntasin setengahnya. Hahah, oh ya saya sebenarnya ngerasa Judul+ summary cerita ini nggak nyambung sama isinya. Habis saya nggak bisa bikin judul sih, ikut- ikut aja sama komik kece badai koleksi- nya Luke. Padalah itu komik action sama fantasi, jadinya malah school of life di FF saya ya? Ancur pula.**

 **Yeah, thanks buat pembaca yang udah mengikuti jalan cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Juga buat para fav- ers sama Foll- ers terhormat. Special thanks pula buar reviewer tercinta, kalian bikin saya terbayang hutang fic ini, sekarang lunas ya~ kekeke**

 **Aiko Vallery, Theb1gboy, kuraublackpearl, ayanara47, choikim1310, hanazawa kay, Ace155, naruruhina, nina, Bangtae ganteng maksimal ('Abang' saya bernama Zacky juga ganteng maximal) seinaru crischani, shapphireonyx namiuchimaki, dan arevi. Are. Vikink.. dan seorang yang sudah PM saya yang setia menunggu, makasih banyak dan maaf nggak bisa balas review satu- satu.**

 **Terakhir, semoga kalian menikmati endingnya walau cuma seupil hehe oke deh dikit aja Author note- nya. Babay, sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ttd : B Broke (Jason Broke Todd)**


End file.
